


Please Go Easy

by colerfuldarkness666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Laith, M/M, Mild Drug Usage, Okay not too mild but not terrible either, Shallura mentioned, Slow Burn, also Hunk and Pidge are on their way, and coming I swear Shallura is coming, broganes, cause why not, klance, light langst, mentions of cheating, shitty romance, the cheating is not Keith or Lance!, touring New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness666/pseuds/colerfuldarkness666
Summary: Having a bad break up Lance takes Pidge's advice.  While they and Hunk are out of the country they want Lance to visit and stay with their friend and his flatmate/brother in New York.In New York said flatmate is Keith.  Not exactly a people person but he can't help but let his edges soften around his new  temporary roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

The cold light fell across the bathroom, causing a small glare against the mirror. The room was a bright yellow with only small stains from moisture. However, it looked relatively gray under the overcast lighting from outside. He lazily took another puff and hanged his arm over the edge of the bathtub and sunk in a little farther, the water caressing the ends of his soft, brown hair.

How hallow. It made him cold. How hallow. He never took those sappy rom com or tragedies to heart, but it was a literal tear inside himself. He felt like he had whiplash. He had had everything.

Well not everything, he didn’t have a steady 40k job, still in college debt, worrying about finals and what to do with himself. But he had had more than enough. He had loved someone, realized that despite flaws he was loved and that he could love someone too. He had been so perfect, fun and oh so sweet, tasting like cherry syrup. He had felt like it was always yellow, always bright and warm, like nothing could go wrong. But like most shitty romantics narratives, he was gone. It wasn’t a fight where words were thrown like daggers at each other, or an argument where tears burned down your cheeks and closed your throat. It came in like a sickness, one he never saw the symptoms of. It was a quiet sigh and “I can’t keep this up. I don’t feel the same anymore.”

He took another puff.

He wish he had never met him, he hated knowing how it felt to have been in love. And then not to have it . . . He was practically laying fully in the water, calves over the other end of the tub. The water was over his ears. Maybe of he just closed his eyes.

Vvvrrrrrrrrrrrrr

He didn’t move. It stopped and within a few moments it picked back up again. This time he sat up and looked at it for a moment. He was able to force his arm out, setting it down then picking up his phone.

“Lance”

“Yea.”

“Hey man how are –uh how are you isn’t necessarily a good question. But like, better? I know you’re not worst, or at least I hope you aren’t. You’d say- crap. Okay, how are you holding up?”

He didn’t blame them, for stuttering through and sounding unsure. Most of the time Pidge was ten times better with tech than people but they tried and that’s what mattered. His lip twitched up a bit.

“Well enough.”

There was a pregnant silence and Pidge realize he wasn’t going to say more.

“Uhm, okay I.” they sighed. ‘That’s great. Me and Hunk are still on this research trip for another month or so. And we’re just really worried.”

“Pidge, you guys focus on your studies, I’m fine.”

After a beat of silence they asked. “Really? Cause it doesn’t sound like it?”

Another moment of silence. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Have you eaten today?” 

“Yeah.”

“Have you talked to your mom?”

Silence. “Yeah.”

Doubt. “You did?”

“Yeah.”

They sighed through their nose. “Lance, don’t-ugh. Don’t do this.”

“Pidge.

“No, don’t! Lance you never lie. Don’t lie to me! I got off the phone with your mom earlier, you haven’t called her in days.” 

Well.

“I’m fine.”

“No shut up!” There was muffled noise in the back. “You shut up too Hunk! I am not going to baby him!”

“Don’t yell at Hunk, Pidge.’ He sighed. This conversation was starting to exhaust him.

“No, don’t tell me that. Don’t you- I bet you haven’t even eaten!”

“Pidge” 

“You haven’t called your mom! I hacked into the system and you didn’t even take your final! Have you done anything except stay in the apartment? Have you gone out at all!?”

“No, alright!” it wasn’t a yell but it was definitely louder than before. “No, is that what you want to hear!? That I don’t even want to go outside! That I’ve been in this bathtub with a joint since who knows when!? Just-ugh look its been a lot but-“

“No don’t. Don’t you dare. Say. Your fine! “ They let out a breathe and just like that Pidge felt the anger go out, their voice significantly softer. “Don’t lie to us, Lance. I’m sorry, I really am but don’t try to lie to us. We just want to help. We’re trying.”

“Pidge, I’m sorry, okay? It’s just . . . its been a lot for me, okay? There I’ll admit it.” The last thing he wanted was to anger Pidge any further.

“Look Hunk and I just want to make sure you’re okay and we want-we want to help. But you got to let us too. That’s what you told me right? To let people in? So, let us help Lance. I know you’re usually the one taking care of people but, just let us?”

On the other side Pidge tried to be patient as they waited for a reply but Lance hardly ever went quiet for so long. It was just more evidence that he wasn’t alright.

“Lance?”

“Yeah, okay Pidge. You can help.”

They sighed in relief. “Okay. So uh, do you remember my friend that knows Matt too? The one out in New York?”  
************************************************************************************  
The spoon scraped the bottom of the carton. The TV muffled out the noise outside but not his thoughts. He twisted up more so he was in more of a slouch position than laying down. Realizing the previous program had changed he reached to the back of the couch for the remote. He meticulously flipped through the TV channels. 

He’s not sure how long he went through them but eventually the door of the apartment opened. He glanced up as the older man walked in, gym bag slung across his back. He blinked in surprise. “Hey.”

The other boy pulled the blanket on his lap up a little higher as he glanced to the side. “Yeah, hey”

He seemed to want to say something but opted in setting his bag down. He walked across the room to the other side of the couch to sit. His eyes ran over the TV. “Hhmm, infomercial. Interesting choice.”

“Uh, I was flipping through them.” He mumbled as he began again. 

“Keith, if your dropping hints that you really want a 2,000X Bullet Blender for your birthday, consider the message received.” He smiled easily.

“I-uh- no.” After a few moments of silence he sighed “So are you going to say it?”

Shiro looked surprised but then smoothed his expression to one of caution. “Say what?”

He frowned. “How about ‘I told you so’? Or how about ‘What were you thinking leaving for close to a week without calling’? Or even ‘Why do you have a phone if you’re just going to ignor-“

“Keith.” He said firmly as he sat up a bit straighter. “That’s not what I want to say at all.”

Keith tried to swallow down the guilt. “But it’s true.”

Shiro sighed as he ran his fingers through his tuff of white hair. “Look, we can’t change what has happened, okay? Was I pissed that you disappeared on me, yeah. Really pissed off actually. And did I get a bit over reactive when I was texting you or leaving you voicemails, absolutely. Sorry about them, I realize they may have sounded harsh.”

He shook his head but wasn’t looking at him either.

Shiro scooted down the couch further and leaned forward. “But what I want to say more than anything is that I’m happy your back. I’m happy you got back here safe. And that I’m sorry. I’m sorry that happened to you.” He put his arm around the smaller boy. 

“But you were right.’ He muttered. “He was a douche. And a jerk, and shithead, and-“

“I know but I really wish I wasn’t. Not about that. No one should go through having someone cheat on them.”

Keith fell against his chest, burying in the warmth as Shiro wrapped his arms around him, the metal one felt just as soothing as the flesh one. “I hate him. It was just supposed to be a fling and I-he just”

“Hey it’s okay. It’s okay to be human.”

After a few moments of silence, in a smaller voice he mumbled. “I’m sorry I ran Shiro. I really am.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled as he put his chin on his head. “But if you do it again I’m going to have Pidge put a tracker on you.”

He laughed. It felt good.

After a moment Shiros phone rang. He took it out of his sweatpants’ pocket and smirked in surprise. “Speak of the Pidge.”

Keith chuckled again.

He slid his finger across the screen and then held it up to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?”  
*************************************************************************************  
“Yeah, I know! Don’t worry mom I will call” he shook his head. “Yes, yes I know.”

“Y reza antes de vuolar!”

“Si, ya. Ya se!”

“Cuida te mijo. Y llama, porque si no te voy-”

“Si, vas a venir por mi.” he smiled a bit. “I love you mom.”

“Te quierdo mijo.”

He sighed as he hit the red dot. He pulled his luggage along as he read over the signs. Once past the security check he found his terminal and sat near the windows just as the sun was setting. He couldn’t believe he allowed Pidge to talk him into this but he had agreed to let them help. Heading to another city to stay with a guy he met less than a handful of times and his roommate seemed extremely drastic, even for him. 

Once he boarded the plane and was taking off though, he couldn’t help feeling a bit, relieved. Seeing the run way and city shrink down, till it couldn't be seen under the cloud banks, it felt good. He saw the stars begin their journey across the sky as he did his own and smiled. He remembered when he was younger he loved the idea of flying and traveling. Even farther than Earth, to the stars. His mom would joke about how he wouldn’t last long cause he would get lonely, he loved people, and they tended to love him. He argued back that’s why he would have friends up there with him.

It was nice to gather his thoughts among the stars. He slept easier than he thought he would. But once he woke up to the news that they would be landing soon, he began to feel the anxiety he had ignored. What was he doing? What if Shiro didn’t like him, or worse, didn’t even really remember him?! What if his roommate was a creep, or an asshole? Well considering Shiro’s personality and from what Pidge told him he figured that wouldn’t happen. But what if they ended up hating him and regretted doing this? This was probably a mistake, a huge mistake where he’d end up worse than before.

He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair and glanced outside. Seeing his reflection against the light pink sky he frowned. No, this was going to be fine. He was going to be fine. He was only going to be here till Pidge and Hunk got back then, then he’d make his next move. But till then, he just needed to relax and refresh himself. He glanced down at the city that was around showing swarms of movement. Well New York, take it easy on me , okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and giving this a shot  
> My Spanish isn't great, I don't really know if I want Cuban!Lance or maybe another Latin type.  
> If I'm doing the non-binary/genderneutral Pidge wrong please let me know, I'm open to advice  
> Welp let's get this angsty romance started!!


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro glanced around again, an old habit. Keith leaned against the wall with arms crossed. 

“It should be the next group.” Shiro mumbled to himself.

‘That’s what you said last time.”

“I’ll get it right eventually.”

Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Around La Guardia Airport people milled about, sleepy children with their backpacks, older folks on their phone, pilots and attendants with their uniforms. Keith yawned and scratched his hair. “Maybe we’re way too early.”

‘How you sleep so much, I don’t know.”

“Practice.” He deadpanned.

Shiro pulled out his phone to glance at the time. “Should I call?”

“No, just wait. He’s probably getting his luggage or taking pictures of himself with some Starbucks. He sounds the type.”

“Keith.” He said mildly. “From what Pidge told me he seems to be doing pretty bad. I’m sure you can, well, relate.”

“I’m over my mellow drama.” He sniffed turning his head. A week was plenty of time to get over an illegitimate lover.

Shiro gave him an unconvinced face. “Let’s just take it easy on him.”

“If he wanted to take it easy he should have vacationed at a dude ranch in Texas, not come to New York.”

“Is it because you’re sharing a room? I told you I can stay-“

“You’re not staying on the couch. And I’m fine with sharing my room.’

“Liar.” Shiro smirked. “You’re shit at sharing.”

Keith would have grinned if he was more awake but the best he could do was a small smirk. He needed coffee.

After a few minutes and more yawning on Keith’s part Shiro perked up. “Oh, I think he’s in this group!”

People came out around the corner. Families yelled at each other, couples reunited, sharing sweet moments. Keith frowned and turned away.

“Yeah, I think that’s him back there.” Shiro pointed to the side. He then cupped his hands around his mouth. “Lance, hey Lance!”

Keith wasn’t looking as Shiro excitedly waved at his friend’s friend. Not till Shiro actually moved to meet the guy half way, with a sigh he pushed off the wall to follow him. 

Lance had heard his name and saw a tall figure with a streak of white hair waving at him. He smiled with a small wave. He walked over “Hey Shir-o!” he froze in surprise as the taller man pulled him into a hug.

“Lance, it’s great that you’re here. I haven’t seen you in like a year?!”

It took a moment but he remembered how to move his arms and hugged him back. “Yeah, uh, when Pidge was going to upgrade your arm. It’s cool to be here.”

Shiro pulled back then reached for his luggage. “You’re going to love it. It’s your first real East Coast experience!”

He nodded then noticed the figure behind him.

Keith took in the lanky frame with the thin brown hair framing an almost boyish tanned face, eyes wrinkled at the edges. Like all those pools of blues knew was laughter.

Lance held a breath at the shorter person. Thick black hair curled passed his pierced ears, the red jacket cropped but enunciating his compact body. His violet eyes held his and he felt like he was being assessed as an opponent. It was a peculiar and thrilling feeling. 

He thrust his hand out. “Hey, I’m Lance.”

He glanced at the hand then shook it. “Keith.”

He nodded. “Cool, uh, so roommate?” he glanced at Shiro.

‘Yeah. Or we can make a different arrangement. I don’t mind taking the cou-“

“For the last time you’re not taking the couch!” Keith huffed. “Let’s go, I’m starving.”

“Uh, same. I slept through breakfast.” Lance said sheepishly.

“Perfect, we’ll stop by a café not too far from home.”

Shiro and Lance had small talk about Pidge and Hunk. Shiro really wanted to asses him and get a comparison to the guy he remembered and that Pidge talked to. Once at the car Lance slid into the back seat of their black suburban. Shiro put his luggage in the back and closed it.

“So how is he?” Keith asked quietly.

Shiro frowned. “Worse than what I thought. Last time I saw him he was like a puppy that got to the ice cream, and well, flirting or joking with me. He seem really, well quiet.”

“Hm, do you need the ego boost?”

Shiro flushed lightly but frowned. “That’s not what I meant. I just think he took this break up really, really bad.”

Keith sighed then shrugged. “Well, let’s see how this first week goes.” He walked to the passenger side.

Once they were out of the airport traffic he chanced a glance back. Lance was staring at his phone. It didn’t look on. He was just looking at it.

He cleared his throat, “So, uh, Lance. Your first time to New York?”

Shiro’s smile at his weak attempt of a conversation basically broke the clouds above. Jeez, he knew he was crap at socializing but he’s not that bad.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’s your first time here?”

“Oh, yeah. First time in the East Coast really.”

“Oh. You must be, uh, excited and all?” it came out more like a question causing looking at him he didn’t seem that excited. Honestly he didn’t look that aware really.

He blinked. “Yeah, this should be fun?

“Well, anything particular in mind. Anything you really want to see? ”

Silence.

Keith frowned. “Like the Statue of Liberty I assume. Madison Square Garden? The park.

He was quiet for awhile and then gave a weak chuckle. “Uh, sure. Honestly. I don’t really know what to do, I didn’t do any research, sorry.” He looked out the window and said mostly to himself. “I don’t even know why I’m really here.”

“Hey, that’s okay, Lance. The whole point of this trip is to, well, gather your thought.” Shiro told him calmly “Get yourself together, just relax and let loose. Pidge and Hunk will meet you here at the end of this month and I’m sure by then we’ll all be having a great time as friends.” He added brightly.

Keith and Lance had twin faces of discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but don't worry next one will be longer  
> I'm really grateful for all the feedback and positive response!  
> Here's Shiro's car http://nyfinestcarservice.com/car/black-chevrolet-suburban/


	3. Chapter 3

Pissed off didn’t begin to cover it. Keith had been in and out of the house the last four days and the most Lance had moved was from the kitchen to the couch and repeat till he went to sleep in their room. Shiro had let him be the first day when he claimed jet lag and even let it go the second day. But Keith thought this was ridiculous. And even if it was jetlag he had to stop being a baby and get over it. 

Shiro was starting to panic, feeling like he wasn’t going to be able to help Lance. A panicky Shiro made an irritated and angry Keith. As he was currently.

He marched into his room and found the long limbed Hispanic boy lying across the floor reading a comic. The same comic book from the night before. “Okay, this is bullshit. Get up, we’re going to grab food.”

Lance glanced up briefly. “No thanks, not hungry.”

Keith frowned. It wasn’t just how slow he responded but like it was too much of an effort. “I only see you in the kitchen like once a day. Have you even eaten today?!”

His eyebrow twitched. “I really wish people would stop asking me that.”

“Then get your shit together!”

“You know, I’m starting to think you’re not the best person to cheer other people up.” Lance glared as he folded his long legs and sat up cross legged.

Keith threw up a hand “Cause I hate this moping shit!”

“I’m not moping!” He felt heat lick his insides. Anger? Annoyance? He frowned at the boy at the doorway.

“You are currently the most pristine example of moping.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you emo boy.” He sneered.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Real original.”

“Well it fits.” He jerked a thumb to one of his band posters.

“They’re a good band” he said defensively as he took a step forward. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “And the douche gloves aren’t exactly helping your cause.”

Keith felt the pinpricks of anger spread down his back as he crossed his arms. “You are being so selfish. You know for everything Shiro and Pidge have gone through you can at least try!”

Lance’s eyes flashed. “What do you think I’m doing all the way in New York?”

“That’s my point! Nothing! You’re in New York freakin City and the most you’ve seen is the fire escape!”

“Well it’s a pretty nice fire escape.” 

Keith seemed to be taken aback then smacked his forehead. “”You are. Insufferable.” 

Suddenly Shiro popped his head in. “Hey, what’s going on here?”

There was a brief pause then they both pointed at the other.

“He’s being a little priss!”

“He’s a dam asshole!”

Shiro blinked eyes going from one to the other. “Uhm, okay, again?”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose and Lance threw up his hands. “You know what cabron, fine! We’ll go!”

“Yeah?! Well, good!” 

Lance grabbed his jacket, wallet, and phone from its charger. “But your paying!”

“Fine! But we’re going where I say we’re going” Keith yelled as he grabbed his stuff muttering about a skinny ass and stacks of pancakes as he walked passed Shiro. 

“Fine, perfect!”

“Yeah it is!”

Shiro blinked and saw Keith follow Lance out, then the slam of the door. “What, wait?!” He ran out to the hall “Do you want to take the car?!”


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was glaring at the gum covered floor while Keith leaned against a pillar. His arms were crossed but his face was carefully blanked. His shaggy hair curled and framed his face rather nicely, eyes appearing even darker. Lance caught himself staring and returned to glaring. Keith caught him just as he turned back around. 

‘What?”

“Nothing.” Lance looked down the tunnel. “Just wondering why we couldn’t grab breakfast near the apartment.”

Keith stared at him for a moment before responding. “It would be closer to lunch then breakfast.”

“Brunch then.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I know a good diner in Brooklyn.”

“Is it far?”

A shrug.

“Sounds like a ploy to get me out as long as possible.” He muttered.

“Well if you weren’t so difficult there wouldn’t be a ploy.”

Once they boarded the train they found seats and waited in silence. A man sang with his ukulele at one end of the compartment. Businessmen tapped away on their phones or spoke on their Bluetooth. A mother yelled at her children to sit down while a group of teens looked at one another’s phones discussing what movie to see.

Lance found himself oddly comforted by the normalcy. Just two friends heading out, on a train, just plain simple. Friend? He glanced at Keith who had his arms crossed as he leaned back against his seat. Is that what they were, he hardly knew the guy?

Keith glanced at him and let out an exasperated, “What?”

“You shouldn’t scowl so much. You’re going to get frown lines around your eyes.”

“You would know.” He raised an eyebrow.

Lance sniffed indignantly. “What is that supposed to mean?!”

“That’s why you have those wrinkles, right?” He pointed at the corner of his own eyes.

“I’ll have you know that those are laughter lines. They’re adorable.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“That they’re adorable?”

“No! That they’re laughter lines! I haven’t seen you crack a smile yet, like an actual smile, not your shitty smirk.” He said bluntly as he stared ahead. “I mean Shiro and Pidge mentioned you were basically a human Pixie Stick but I haven’t seen anything of that this week.”

Lance opened his mouth and for some reason couldn’t find a retort. Instead he slumped a bit in his seat. Keith really made him contemplate his situation. It’s true, he really hadn’t smiled, had he? He suddenly felt guilty. Poor Shiro probably thought he hated him or something. Shiro had been kind enough to offer him his apartment and had he really been as mopey as Keith was saying? He knew he was a drama queen at times but was he so bad that even Keith, an epitome of aloof and cool, felt the need to socialize with him? Shiro had a heart of gold and he knew he might be taking his attitude to heart. 

And if he was keeping Pidge updated . . . he shuddered. And if Pidge told Hunk, dios mio. As it was when Hunk heard about the breakup he sounded ready to board a plane and come back that instance. The last thing he needed was for his gentle friend to worry over him, so Lance had tried to sound as upbeat and okay as possible for the first few days. He wasn’t able to hold it for long but by then Pidge had convinced Hunk they had a plan already. 

Lance didn’t want to be burdening his friends and honestly he felt tired. Not drained but more like he was irritated, probably by his own attitude? As he mulled over his thoughts Keith interrupted by hitting the side of his shoulder. 

“We’re getting off here.”

Keith knew he wasn’t the best for this. He was shit with people. Always to blunt or his tone not “appropriate” for the conversation. Sometimes he asked what he wasn’t supposed to or he didn’t think before speaking, just saying what he saw true. So once Lance became even more sullen he felt something akin to regret in his chest. He hated it.

Lance followed him out and up the stairs. They were in a spot that had tall apartments on either side of the street and small shops at the bottom. Keith led him down a block then to a corner, flat roofed diner. It’s sign had an open peach and read “24 Hours”. He walked straight over to a corner booth and slid in. Lance sat across from him as he glanced around. It was pretty typical, cozy diner that held a thick coffee aroma. As he slid into his seat his stomach let out a low grumble. Keith chuckled. “Still not hungry?”

“Shud’up.” He muttered as a waitress came by.

“Here you boys go, any coffee?”

“Please.” Lance smiled.

She nodded and glanced at Keith. 

“Same.”

“Be back in a sec with those.”

Lance turned to the menu. “Well, any recommendations?”

Keith shrugged of his jacket. “Uh, everything’s pretty good. Except the pasta, always really cheesy.”

“Noted.” He turned a page. “I think I’ll just go with an omelet.”

Keith nodded as he glanced through the menu. Honestly it was only to have something to do. He had already decided what he wanted to eat this morning when he woke up, he had just wanted to get Lance out of the apartment. However, now he had him out and he wasn’t sure what to do with him. He was in over his head, this stuff was under Shiro’s sphere of expertise. He glanced around then noticed that Lance was staring out the window. Again, he didn’t seem to stare at anything particularly but like he was getting lost in himself. It was the same blank look from the apartment.

“Hey!” Keith called, as if he was afraid of actually losing him to his mind.

Lance jumped a bit and blinked, bringing his blue eyes to him. But they weren’t focused.

He cough self-consciously, “So, uh, you’re in school right? What’s you major?”

Lance felt himself, well not focusing on Keith, but he felt himself trying to. He tried to concentrate on his details. The gloved hands flat on the menu, how his black piercing still caught a shine, that he was wearing, what? His jacket, was it the same one as before, did he only buy red? He couldn’t remember but his lips were moving. 

He raised an eyebrow because he didn’t understand Keith’s sudden desperation for conversation. From what he gathered on the guy he liked his space and didn’t feel the need to talk. He glanced briefly out the window again but this time noted his expression, his face. He doesn’t really remember seeing himself like that before. But now thinking back he doesn’t remember a lot of the past few weeks. He realized what had alarmed Keith, he was doing it again, pulling away. He tried to focus, really focus his attention to where he was and with who, specifically Keith.

Fingers prodded over the top of his hand “Lance?”

“Hm, yeah, sorry, uh, I checked out.” He looked up and sat up a bit straighter. The touch, the tingle, that ran over his hand helped to bring himself back. “So, uh, school?”

By the time they were finishing up their food Lance felt himself relaxing more into the booth and actually following the conversation easier that he thought.

Keith was surprised also, how easily the conversation flowed. Usually Keith found himself too blunt or would struggle to say what he meant. Even being brutally honest it seemed only to amuse Lance, especially if he said some joke, or as he called them “meme”, that he didn’t understand. 

After the plates were cleared and Lance was sipping his second cup of coffee he had a small smile. “Keith?”

The guy in question raised an eyebrow as prompting.

“Can we go somewhere else after this? Like maybe to the park or something. An arcade?”

Keith blinked at the wide blue eyes. He realized Lance was trying to show his willing ness to . . . to change? To what exactly Keith wasn’t sure but he knew he didn’t want to lose the opportunity. And it had nothing to do with the sudden tightness he felt looking into the azure eyes that held his. “Yeah sure. We could go to this one tourist spot, filled with shops, little stuff. Do you like boba?”

“Dude, yes!” He grinned.

Yup totally had nothing to do with the tightness growing in his stomach.  
*************************************************************************************  
“I know I describe him as an over hyper puppy but this is ridiculous, he’s not an actual puppy. How did you lose him?”

“Well, I didn’t lose him, he went out to get food with Keith, Pidge.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, but wasn’t that like, hours ago?” A deep voice called a bit far away.

Shiro grimaced. “Yeah. But Keith knows this city like the back of his hand, I doubt they’re lost. Maybe they just got caught up or something.”

Pidge groaned. “Isn’t Keith the one that ran off for a week?”

“The same Keith with a criminal record?” Hunk called.

“He came back.” Shiro winced. “And he’s a good kid. It’s mostly been warnings, nothing permanent.” 

“Oh, and totally not because his big brother is a high esteemed veteran that now works at one of the most advance aeronautics and defense companies.” Hunk called. 

“We’re getting off topic!” Pidge yelled. “Hell Shiro! How do you lose people like pets? I’m pretty sure you would even lose my plants if I had you watch them!”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled the same time he heard from the other line Hunk yell “Pidge!”

“Ugh, I know, I know. I’m sorry Shiro I know you’ve been trying and that Lance himself can be a handful of TeleNovela drama. It just, well that, I’m worried. He tends to be self-destructive. And it’s not on purpose, he just ends to get detached from himself and does stupid things, you know?

“Boy do I” Shiro sighed thinking about Keith. Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to let them out together. What if they had kept arguing? He knew Keith didn’t pull his punches, physically or verbally, and Lance was in a bad way. What if they had gone separate ways? Lance didn’t know the city. What if he had . . .

At that moment the front door opened and voices spilled in.

“That’s bullshit!” 

“No, no. I’m pretty sure my feet were moving way too fast for the game to read. I mean it’s an old game so understandable. But I should have beat you.”

“Again, bull. Your just mad because-“ They stepped into the living room and Keith paused seeing Shiro. “Oh, hey Shiro!”

Shiro was frozen on the couch but the raised his hand in greeting. “Oh hey guys! Uh, wow, just getting back?”

They blinked and Lance glanced at his phone. “Oh, yeah, wow it’s late. Uh sorry?”

“No! Uh, no don’t be sorry!” Shiro quickly whispered into the phone “I’ll text you later” then turned fully to them. “I just was surprised, cause I wasn’t sure where you guys were. Did you guys have fun?”

That seemed to open the flood gate. Lance let out a groan and began to complain about Keith cheating at arcade games and how it was rigged. Keith went off about how he was being a baby and that he was just mad that he won the last water gun. Which Keith twirled in his finger, a bright green and yellow plastic gun with an orange trigger.

As they went back and forth Shiro couldn’t help but marvel at the two of them but soon found himself smiling with them. Then Lance seemed to remember the cup in his hand. “Oh, here we brought you a boba drink. Keith said you liked Honeydew?”

“Yeah, thanks Lance!” he smiled then noted how he looked sheepish. Keith walked into his room and closed the door.

“I mean, it’s like, thank you and sorry.” Lance said rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks got a bit red.

“Why are you apologizing?” he frowned. 

“I realized I haven’t exactly been the best house guess. And I’m really thankful for being able to come, so uh yeah. I’m trying to do better.” He shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

“Hey Lance it’s fine.” Shiro said as he pat his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’re all cool here, we all have gone through bad break ups. We just want to make sure we can help you move on.”

Lance smiled. “Thanks Shiro, really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The diner  
> https://www.yelp.com/biz/georgia-diner-elmhurst


	5. Chapter 5

_Everybody here_

_wanted something more_

_Searching for a sound we hadn’t_

_heard before_

 

 “You!  Are a walking cliché!!” Keith yelled as he pounded on the door to make sure he heard him over the music.

 

“Compermiso pero esta ocupado!”

 

“Lance!  Hurry the hell up!”

 

“No speaky!!” He could practically hear the grin in his voice.  He cranked the volume.

 

 _It's a new soundtrack_  
I could dance to this beat, beat  
Forever more

 

It made Keith ground his teeth.  “I will throw out your face cream!”

 

A shriek.  “You wouldn’t dare asshat!”

 

“Try me!”

 

“What would dad say?!”

 

“I’ll show you!” he yelled.  “SHIRO!  LANCE IS GOING TO SINGHANDLY RAISE THE WHOLE BUILDINGS WATER RATE!”

 

 _Welcome to New York_  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York

 

Shiro grinned at himself in his bed.  Definitely an improvement from last week.

 

After a quick breakfast of waffles with interesting combinations of Nutella, Siracha (It goes with anything Lance!)and bananas they were ready to go.  Shiro insisted they take his car since it was easier.  Lance yelled shotgun and sprinted to the car.  Of course Keith was on his heels yelling he’ll raise him a real shotgun and he better get to the back. 

 

“Keith, let Lance sit in the front, you sit up all the time.”  Shiro tried to really hold his laughter in as Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith pouted.  He gave an honest pout!  Shiro expected a medal for how much laughter he’s tried to hide being between the both of them. 

 

He still had responsibilities and worried about Keith when not around or that Lance maybe felt alone.  However between work, the gym, and his counseling session in the past week his fears of the two were rest easy.  He had come home one day to an intense argument over which flavor combinations were best between gelato flavors and was only settled when they all went out to buy some.  Shiro mediated.  Another night had a shattered frame of an aesthetically pleasing desert landscape and bicycle tires made into hula hoops.  They apologized for the frame as they glared at each other, silently daring the other to stop their hips.  They had bruises from the metal but then it turned to who had the worse bruise.  Another night had Shiro deciding who’s mouth held the most cheese spray.  Apparently he was judging their sixth attempt (they waited for him to come home claiming all previous competitions were considered invalid without a third party.)  Declaring Keith the winner only led to Lance giving a crude reasoning for it.  Keith gave an indignant squawk that had him spraying half of the cheese in his mouth on Shiro and choking on the rest.  After a beat of surprise Lance erupted into laughter, wheezing at Shiro’s cheese covered surprise face.

 

‘Oh gosh Shiro, what if your hair actually gets colored orange?!”

 

This led to another round of laughter, one that Keith joined.  “Sh-shiro, I- I am really-“ but then Keith laughed harder hand on his chest.

 

Shiro couldn’t stay mad, he hadn’t heard him laugh like that in ages.

 

But he was starting to realize he needed to stop getting in the middle of their competitions. 

 

Before getting in himself he slowly rotated and tested his hand.  The metal digits moved accordingly, the hand responding well.  He would see when they came by if Pidge would have any updates for him.  He just wanted to make sure everything was fine, the last thing he wanted was for himself to put his friends or others in danger.  Though making progress with his PTSD he still had worries, itches, and he just wanted them to be, well safe.  It was part of the reason he drove more often than not, he still had trouble with large crowds, and then being underground?  And then the times he thought too much, getting lost in –

 

“Shiro?”

 

He blinked and saw Keith had opened the opposite door.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah.  Just checking.”  He smiled sheepishly.

 

Keith’s eyebrows smoothed over.  “Oh, okay.  Just making sure.  I can drive if you want.”

 

“No, I’m fine.  Thanks though.”

 

Keith nodded and closed the door.

 

Shiro let out a breath and opened his door and got in.  “Everyone buckled up?”

 

“Yes.”

 

‘Yup” Lance popped his ‘p’.

 

He started then car and then handed a thin black cord to Lance.  He blinked and then grinned.  “Aw hell yeah.  It’s about to be lit guys!”

 

“Ugh noooo.  Why would you give Lance the Aux cord?!” Keith groaned running a hand down his face.

 

“It’s fine Keith.” Shiro sighed a bit but was grinning.  “Take it away Lance.”

 

_Walking through a crowd  
The village is aglow_

 

“Are you _kidding me?!”_

 

“Sorry can’t hear your negativity over my TayTay!”

 

 _Welcome to New York_  
It's been waiting for you  
Welcome to New York

 

This time Shiro did laugh out loud.

 

After the third Taylor Swift song Keith promised to hurl himself into the opposite traffic to end his misery if they weren’t going to end it for him.  Shiro quickly checked to make sure the doors locked but Lance laughed.

 

“In your wildest dreams.” He winked.  Keith retaliated by punching his shoulder and glaring out the window.  He especially ignored any heat on his cheeks.

 

‘So where are we headed Shiro?”

 

“You don’t know either?” Keith asked.

 

“No!” Lance moaned  “He refuses to budge!”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “Lance you’ve waited this long, what’s another ten minutes?”

 

“My death by the hands of anticipation!”

 

“That’s not my name.” Keith muttered.

 

After a beat of silence Lance answered. “Oh, that was-ugh- that was rude!”

 

Keith smirked.

 

Shiro took a bit of a longer route so he can come around the front.  As they came around and into the road in front of the park Lance fell silent.  Shiro glanced at him and saw him open mouthed staring.  His eyes were wide but an excitement sparked in them.  Suddenly he was a jumping mess.

 

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro thank you!!  It’s the Hall of Science, oh shit!  This is cool!  Pidge told me it’s pretty awesome!”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “And they mentioned your interest in science, specifically aeronautics?” 

 

He flushed slightly.  “Yeah, uh, I’m nowhere near as good as you but I like the idea of flying.”

 

‘Don’t say that.  Pidge says you have a pretty good aptitude and I’m sure with a lot of hard work you’ll get up there.”

 

Lance practically glowed from the praise.

 

“Are you blushing?” Keith stage whispered.

 

‘Oh gosh SHUT UP KEITH!  You can’t just ask people that!”

 

Once the car was parked they made their way to the front, Lance and Keith already making bets and boast about playing mini golf.

 

“Guy’s just to remind you, the mini golf course is for kids.” Shiro said.

 

‘Pfft, mini golf has no age limit.  It’s a valiant sport!” Lance punched a fist in the air.

 

“Yeah, one you’re going to get owned in!”

 

“Oh, is that a challenge.” Lance grinned in front of Keith.

 

Keith took a half step forward so they were toe-to-toe “It’s a promise.”

 

Shiro sighed, yup it was going to be a long day.

 

Lance, not surprisingly, hardly stayed in a single spot.  Just entering the Central Pavilion he hopped up and down seeing all the various types of crafts hung around them.  One moment he was up one stair way, the next down another hall.

 

“Lance, relax, we have plenty of time!” Keith called, but still following him.

 

After awhile Shiro gave a call.  “How about we get to the top and make our way down.”

 

‘Got it Shiro.” Lance gave a thumbs up.  “See you there Keith!”

 

They walked through the first galleries Shiro took them to the Sports Challenge area.  What do you do with two competitive boys, let them hash it out.

 

He was pretty content with letting them run wild but Lance called him over.  “C’mon Shiro let’s see you pitch!”

 

Shiro figured he can amuse them.  The staff member, an older dark skinned lady with a red apron, smiled and handed him a ball.  He tossed it in his palm then reeled his arm back and threw.  Lance let out a low whistle. “Nice.”

 

“Wow Shiro.” Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

He shrugged.  “I missed the target.”

 

“Go again!”

 

He did.  And this time he hit the center.

 

“Whoo!  Go pitch for the, uh, what’s your home team again?”

 

“I’m guessing your from out of town?” The lady grinned as she handed the next ball to Shiro.

 

“Yeah.” He grinned then cried.  “Dam Shiro, don’t break it!”

 

Keith laughed.  “That was good.”

 

“You are hot.” Then Lance paused and smiled.  “And I mean that all ways.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Lance.” Shiro sighed and the lady giggled.

 

“Aw, you’re a cute one.”

 

“Not as cute as you.” He winked.

 

Keith face palmed as the lady continued to laugh.

 

Lance went in to pitch.  The first ball was a little off , he hummed to himself and he pulled his arm back for the second throw.

 

“What are you singing?”

 

“It’s humming, Keith.  But if you want I can sing.” He smiled.  “ _I don’t dance, I know you can, Not a chance_.”  He threw the ball, it hit right out target.

 

“Don’t know it.”

 

“Whaaaa?” He let out being exaggerative.  “ _You never know, Oh I know, You never try_.”

 

‘Lance, just throw the ball.”

 

“Pushhy, pushy.” He threw the ball and it hit its target again.

 

“Do you really not dance?  Even alone in your room?  You have to, I know even Pidge does.  Oh gosh when Hunk and I lived together it was the best, just a constant dance party.”

 

Keith eyed his footing as they continued down the rock climbing wall. “No Lance, I tend to leave the dancing alone.”

 

“Do you think you can’t dance?  I’m pretty sure you can, but  I’d be more than happy to-“

 

“Wait what makes you say that?” Keith paused slightly then grabbed another holding.

 

Lance himself flushed.  He wasn’t actually too sure.  “Uh, dunno.  Just seems like something you’d know.  Cause, well, everyone tends to know some so, yeah.  Hurry up!”

 

Keith glared at him.

 

As they waited for a few kids to finish using the balancing part Keith couldn’t help but to think about what Lance had said.  It just seemed like such an odd commentary and it didn’t seem like he had meant to say it.  He didn’t want to overthink it, and he wouldn’t.

 

Lance jumped on and playfully wiggled around, throwing his arms up as he laughed.  Once he got off Keith got on,  He flailed his arms a bit.  “Shit.”  Lance had made this seem a lot easier.

 

Lance laughed.  “Don’t you know how to skate board, or surf?”  


“Absolutely.” He dead panned.

 

Lance shook his head then walked back up.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked alarm and lurched backwards.

 

Lance put a foot on the board to steady it and caught Keith’s forarm.  “Relax, don’t be so stiff.  Bend your knees and let your body go with the movements.  You’ll balance yourself out.”

 

He put his other foot on the board.

 

“You know these are for one person.”

 

“Shut up, I’m better at this than you.  Let the professional do what he knows.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.   “I don’t know if this board can handle your big ego.”

 

“If it can handle that mullet, I think we’re fine.”

 

He frowned.  “Leave my hair alone, I don’t like constantly cutting it.”

 

“Just get a trim every few months, chill!”

 

Then Keith noticed that him and Lance we’re still standing on the board and not face first on the floor.  They were rocking back and forth every few moments but for the most part they kept their balance pretty well together.

 

Looking back up he saw Lance was looking down too.  Meeting his eyes he grinned hesitantly.  “See?  Now I know you’re a good dancer.”

 

He gulped.  Yup, definitely not reading into it.

 

Once they left the exhibit Lance was walking around the center to the stairway when he glanced across to Keith.  The strips of orange, pink, and red framed him rather nicely in his red jacket over a black band tee that matched his dark red Docs.  He ran his fingerless glove covered hand over his thick dark hair, spilling back over his forehead.  Phone in hand he thoughtlessly snapped the picture and looked at him.  Suddenly a feeling tickled in him he took off downstairs, nopeing out of any possible situation.

 

* * *

 

 

 [Here](http://nysci.org/programs-main/exhibits-folio/) is the museum and I can't get over how badly I want to visit.

 

Yes the song was Taylor Swift


	6. Chapter 6

The exhibits were cool but of course Lance’s favorite was the Life Beyond Earth exhibit.  He chattered happily about the new Rover, microbes and the minerals of Mars.

 

“Jeez you’re a big nerd.” Keith smirked but it was softer, Shiro would even dare say fond.

 

Lance flushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.  “Honestly a lot of this is stuff Pidge has mentioned to me.  And things I’ve read in magazines.  This is just stuff that sticks.”

 

“Still impressive.”  Shiro smiled as he patted his back.  “Let’s keep moving though, I want you guys to meet a friend soon.  We can see her by the labs.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow.  “Friend?”

 

“Well, technically she’s my boss.”  


“Oh Allura.” He nodded in understanding.  They were already walking out back towards the Central Pavilion. 

 

In the lower level was a lab where guest could build structures with long sticks.  Most of the attendants were children but some adults also were building structures.  “How about instead of fighting over who has the best structure, ‘cause I know you guys will”  Shiro spoke up before they could protest  “you build something together.  Please?”  


They glared at each other and crossed their arms.  Lance was squinting at Keith who only raised an eyebrow  “Fine.”

 

Shiro walked around a bit.  He refused to think of it as a perimeter check; he was just, wondering about?  It wasn’t something he could necessarily turn off but he couldn’t lie either.  There were some things that just couldn’t be shut off.  He sometimes felt bad because he felt these habits only encouraged Keith’s own paranoia.  Keith’s own sense of anxiety and distrust to his surroundings.  Shiro hated that, he wanted him to be relaxed and happy.  Not to be in the rigid military life he grew up in.

 

His phone went off.  A text from Allura saying she was ready.

 

He went back to the design lab to gather the younger boys but when he arrived he froze.  Then blinked, face blank.  In front of him was an 8 foot structure that extended across the middle of the floor.  Kids had stopped their own designs to look at the two in the middle of adding another level to their creation.  ‘How, did you guys manage this?”

 

The Latino and Korean boy turned to him then shrugged.  “You said to work together.”  Keith answered.

 

Shiro huffed in amusement and snapped a picture as Lance tried to add a final pole.  Shiro led them to a back part of the place and swiped a card to open a door.  It led to a pale hallway that ‘T’d.

 

“Oh, super secret agent stuff.” Lance grinned happily.  He rubbed his hands together as if anticipating action.

 

Shiro smiled.  “No really secret agent.  More just back level science lab.”

 

As they went down a hall that had another door Lance answered.  “So secret mad scientist laboratory.  I can still work with that.  Wow has Pidge been back here?”

 

“I don’t think they have yet.”

 

“Oooh they’re gonna be so jelly.”

 

Down the last hall at the end stood two figures in front of a metal door.  The first was a tall woman in a silk blue button up tucked into her black slacks.  Her hair was silver that was in a loose bun, small strands falling around her face.

 

Next to her was a red haired and mustached man in a blue suit.  He was twirling said stache as he spoke to her but quieted when the others got closer.  “Ho, there they come now.  Shiro, good to see you again.” He cried cheerfully as he put an arm around Shiro.

 

“Coran, nice to see you again.”  He smiled easily then turned to the lady.  “Allura.”

 

She smiled warmly.  “Hello Shiro, I’m happy you’re here.”

 

“You?  Thanks for doing this for us.  I know you must have a lot on your planner.’

 

“Nothing overwhelming at the moment.  It’s nice to take a small break.”  Then she turned to his friends.  “Keith, nice to see you again.” She held out a hand.

 

Keith shook it with a nod.  “Allura.” But then found himself being pulled into a tight hug.

 

She sighed.  “If I hear you run away again I will personally come after you.”

 

He gulped.  “Okay, sorry, sorry.”

 

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to!” she scolded as she let him go, her perfectly arched eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Now Allura, you know Keith would never actually leave.”  Coran appeased.  His eyes focused on Lance who was failing to hide a smile at Keith’s discomfort.  “And this must be the friend you’ve taken in Shiro?”

 

“Yeah, this is Lance.  Lance, this is Coran and Allura.  She’s the boss of the company I work for.”

 

“Hello Lance.”  Allura smiled and held out a hand.  “Shiro has spoken of you as has Pidge’s father.”

 

“Everything good I hope.” He smiled wearily.  “And you wouldn’t happen to be the lovely lady that runs Altaen Aero, would you?”

 

She smiled with a raised brow.  “I maybe, yes.”

 

His eyes widened.  ‘This is so sweet.  I have to admit I’m fangirling a bit over here!”

 

“At least you’re not drooling.”  Keith muttered.

 

Lance shot him a sour look but was suddenly pulled into a one-armed hug.  “Well I must say, any friend of Shiro or the Holt family is a friend of ours.”  Coran grinned.

 

“Well, thanks.” Lance said awkwardly but patted the eccentric man’s back.  “Much appreciated?”

 

“Coran is my assistant and adviser.   He often helps me with coordinating with other companies or research groups.”  Allura explained shooting the older man a fond smile.  She walked to the door and swiped a card over the scanner then placed two fingers on the scanner.  “Recently he’s been helping with the exhibits here.”

 

“Altaen helps with the exhibits and sometimes lends equipment and experiments to schools or museums as an outreach.  A lot of the space exhibit came from them.”  Shiro explained.

 

“Awesome sauce.”  Lance said as he followed them into the room, Keith behind him.  The room wasn’t too big but enough to have one corner be mostly a large screen and a stand that had an orb shape at the top. A few lights flickered on but still left them in the dim. 

 

“We truly believe that to expand our future we need to prepare for it.  That means starting our generations off in a path of daring quests for knowledge.  It’s never too early to pip ones curiosity.”  Allura walked to the orb like stand and hit some buttons and there was a small hum in the room.  “And there are many ways to teach.”

 

‘What is this?”  Keith asked looking around.  “It’s kind of like the waterfall exhibit upstairs.”

 

“Yeah the environmental one.”  Lance agreed with a nod as he peaked around, hands at his hips.

 

“Right you boys are!” Coran smiled.  “This will be like that except with 3D capabilities!  It will allow you to touch spots and zoom in or pull up information on said quadrants.”

 

‘Sections of what exactly?”  Lance asked as the screen glowed a dark blue.  Suddenly there was a light that emitted from the center of the room and _scattered_.

 

Keith and Lance let out collective gasps as they jumped.  The lights stilled and formed themselves into dots.  They shaped and aligned themselves, a few were brighter.  A few spots were noticeably bigger and red or blues.  Planets.

 

“This, this is the galaxy.”  Keith breathed.

 

“As we know it, yes.”  Allura answered with an amused smile.

 

Shiro grinned at the boys faces’ with excitement.  Both surprised and eyes bright from the stars and awe.  Shiro knew from Pidge about Lance’s interest in aeronautics and astronomy.  And he knew Keith since a young age loved the sky, loved the far off possibilities it held.

 

Finally Lance moved, hand gripping Keith’s arm.  “Dude.  Dude, dude this is so cool!”

 

“I know, I can see it.”  He had brought his other hand slightly as if to touch one of the lights then paused.  “Is it interactive?”

 

Shiro grinned and gave him a wink.

 

‘Oh man.”  Lance laughed.  He reached for the star that Keith had been reaching for and it came closer to them. 

 

“Regulus is the brightest star of the constellation Leo.”  A disembodied voice spoke.

 

‘Okay yeah this is freakin cool.”  Keith smiled. 

 

They were in there for over an hour.  Lance and Keith continued to reach out, pulling stars closer to themselves, running about.  Lance seemed particularly fond of Neptune and Saturn, spinning them around him.  Keith kept tapping different stars and moving the constellations.

 

There were still glitches.  Sometimes the wrong star was spoken or a star wouldn’t move.  Allura explained that it was still a project in progress but they were moving at an excellent pace.  They didn’t seemed to care about the glitches and she smiled as the younger boys ran around the room.  “I guess we can mark this as a successful field test?” she joked with Shiro.

 

He smiled back.  “Yeah I think they love it.”

 

“How have they been?”

 

“Fighting.  It’s one argument after another, one reason not to while another still does.”  He shrugged indifferently but Allura saw the fondness.  “It’s a lot more lively.”

 

‘Keith definitely seems more, er, open.”  She said carefully. 

 

“Yeah he’s usually really cool headed but with Lance, Lance gets under his skin.  He takes his shots at him and Keith snaps back.”

 

“Ah.  Kind of the ‘pulling pigtails’ idea?”

 

“Yup.” Shiro sighed as he shook his head. 

 

“Ah, youth.”  Coran sighed looking at them fondly.  The other two nodded with smiles.

 

Keith and Lance met back at Leo.  Keith reached up with both hands and spread his arms expanding it.  Lance grinned as he stepped closer “We’re in the stars.”

 

Keith laughed, the warmth on his right being pulled from Lance.  “We’re apart of them.”

 

* * *

 

 

[Here](http://nysci.org/search-for-life-beyond-earth/) is the Life Beyond exhibit.

[This](http://nysci.org/connected-worlds/) is the Connected World one that has the waterfall.  Basically I was thinking of combining this with the star map Allura uses to find the lions in the first episode.

Just in case you guys are more curious here's a [map](http://nysci.org/group-visitor-map/) of the museum.

 

Comments are much appreciated and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far!  If anyone wants to drop some New York facts or ideas I'll see if i can use them.  Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro was only able to get them out with promises of food and Allura assuring them they can return once it was fixed up more.  After eating they had continued to walk through the last level. There had been no signs beforehand of Lance and his recent situation.  Keith himself had almost forgotten.

 

There was an exhibit that had architectural design blue prints and small models.  Apparently they were donated by a famous modern architecture, not too interesting for Keith himself.  When he turned to make a comment he found the space next to himself empty.  He turned around.  “Where’s Lance?”

 

Shiro blinked and straightened as he quickly took in the area.  No immediate threats or commotion.  Which was worrying since Lance was hard to miss.  If he- “There.” he pointed suddenly, spotting the lanky boy near the entrance.

 

Keith followed Shiro’s finger and then frowned taking in Lance’s face and stance. ‘Uh oh.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t think- I think he’s,uh, spacing out.” Keith said quickly as he went to Lance.  He came from the side and slowed down once he was a few steps away.  “Lance.  Hey, Lance.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lance’s face was blank as he stared at the blueprints on the wall.  Shiro saw that they were for another sort of science center in, possibly, Germany?  He wasn’t sure their significance but Lance seem to know what it was.  His face was pinched and eyes glazed over.  Shiro hadn’t fully understood what Keith had meant by him ‘spacing out’ or Pidge’s vocal concern but now he saw how haunted Lace still was.  He suddenly felt a lick of panic because he wasn’t sure how to help him.  His own counselor had explained how everyone coped differently.  Some had to be handled firmly, others coaxed, maybe if he . . .

 

He blinked as Keith took a step closer to Lance and reached for his wrist, wrapping his fingers carefully around it.  “Hey Lance?  Lance, we’re going to go now.  Remember we still got to play mini golf.”

 

Lance nodded and Keith took that as an okay to lead him.  He pulled at his wrist and led the way outside the gallery and Hall.  The whole time he gave small comments, random chatter .  “You know I think depending how this goes we can go to an actual full coursed mini golf park.  This can be our trial.  But I guess depending how badly I beat you we won’t even have to go.”

 

Suddenly Lance snorted.  “You wish.”

 

Keith turned and raised an eyebrow.  “You sure you still want to go.”

 

The corner of his mouth twitched.  “You have a promise to keep.”

 

Keith ignored how that made him feel, instead he shrugged.  He just wanted Lance out of the building.  Suddenly the whole place seemed to confining, they had to get out.

 

Shiro led them out, glancing back at the two worriedly.  Lance’s face was pinched, visibly conflicted.  He tried to small talk too but it was mostly coming from Keith’s end.  Shiro felt he shouldn’t press the matter, at least not till he consulted Pidge about it.  However he didn’t miss the fact that Keith didn’t let go of Lance’s wrist the whole time.  Not till Shiro handed them their putts.

 

The game started slow and even uninteresting.  That is until Shiro started winning.

 

“No fair!” Lance complained.  “You can’t seriously be this good?!”

 

Shiro blinked “What?”

 

But Keith sighed.  ‘It’s Shiro, what can you expect?”

 

Shiro playfully leaned on his shoulder.  “You’re lucky to have me.”

 

“Not sure if luck is much to do with it.”  Keith quirked the side of his mouth and pushed his head away “More like utter stubbornness.” 

 

As they moved to the next hole Keith looked at Lance.  He told himself it was solely because he wanted to make sure he was okay.  Not at all because the gray button up tightened ever so slightly at the shoulders when he putted.  Or even cause his moussed up hair looked endearing.  He was only looking for signs of him slipping away from them.  He was smiling but there was no denying that something had shifted a step back and that made him, angry?  No, concerned was a better word.  But then that meant he cared.  Did he care, he had barely know him for over a week.

 

Lance glanced up and something in his gaze sharpened again.  He gave a small smirk.  “Don’t look so worried, you can redeem yourself next time.”

 

“Great so you can get your ass whooped twice.”  He said to mask any hopeful reaction he could have at ‘next time’.

 

“Wahoo, Mr. Cocky aren’t we?”  He grinned as he rested the putter over his shoulders.  Yeah that shirt was helping no one.  And he cared, but it was friendly caring.  Right?  They were friends now.

 

“Only because I can back it.”

 

“Guys.”  Shiro gave a soft sigh with his smile.  “We’re not even half way done, can we keep going?”

 

Yes, at the end Shiro won. 

 

After a stroll through the rockets park Keith suggested getting food nearby.  “We can eat it by the Unisphere.”

 

“Sure, what are you hungry for?”  Shiro raised an eyebrow knowingly.  “Octopus balls?”

 

Lance grinned.  “Do I need to even say anything?”

 

Keith punched his shoulder.  “Shut up, stop being stupid.  They’re really good.”

 

Shiro smiled.  “Well let me pass by for some spring rolls and then we can stop by Karl’s then eat out on the grass.”

 

As they walked over Keith asked Lance what he wanted.  “I’m willing to try both.  I’ve never had octopus balls but I know I like spring rolls.”

 

Stopping by the small shop Lance wiggled his eyebrow.  “So that’s what your into Shiro.  I would have never thought.”

 

He said it rather loudly and the older couple in front of them glanced back.  Shiro mildly sighed.  “Lance.”

 

Lance gave a single finger gun.  Still not enough Lance in it. 

 

“Lance, just hurry up and decide what you want.”  Keith rubbed his face.  After that they walked to the outside stand of Karl’s Balls.  “If you say one innuendo you will find a new meaning to ‘balls deep’,”

 

“Keith!” Shiro cried out as he flushed.  Lance bursted laughing, doubling over.

 

“I’m serious Lance.” Keith kept his face serious as he crossed his arm.  But there was satisfaction in his eyes as Lance tried to regain his breathing only to laugh again, tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes.

 

Shiro looked between the both of them and was surprised by Keith’s smug face.  Lance stepped closer as his breathing got better.  “Okay, okay.  But only cause that was a good one.” He mimed zipping his mouth.  


Shiro sighed relieved.  “Well thank goodness because I would not be able to stand spending the rest of this afternoon hearing you guys make sex jokes at each other.  Do this when I’m not around.  Keith you need food, let’s go.”

 

The two boys took half steps away from each other, as if they hadn’t noticed they had taken a few steps closer.  Keith shrugged.  “True, you have a weak stomach.”

 

“Just because you didn’t get nauseous from watching Hostel does not mean I have a weak stomach!”

 

“Hostel?” Lance smirked at Shiro.  “Really?”

 

Once they got Keith’s food they made their way to the Unisphere.  It sat in the middle of a large fountain that others walked around.  Children dipped their hands or feet in the water, parents keeping a careful eye.  The boys found a patch of grass that luckily wasn’t too damp.  Keith held up his plate to Lance.

 

Lance side eyed it but still grabbed one and popped the whole thing in his mouth.  “Gross.” Keith commented, wrinkling his nose.

 

Lance merely gave a wink then chewed and swallowed.  “Wow, yeah that’s pretty good.  Kinda chewy but still good.  Those your favorite?”  A nod “I actually really like eel sushi, like with the cream cheese?  Those are great.”

 

Keith quirked the side of his mouth in thought.  “More of spicy crunchy rolls myself.”

 

As they chattered about preferences in food Lance insisted he make them a dish that week.  “A good traditional Cuban meal!  Maybe Congri, or some _platanos frito_.  Or both we’ll see.”

 

“I’m going to be sick aren’t I?”

 

“Keith.”  Shiro shook his head with a smile “I’m sure Lance’s food will be good.  Being friends with Hunk I’m sure he picked up a few skills.”

 

Lance nodded as he laid himself on his back.  “Between Hunk and my Mami, I’m pretty set.”

 

“Okay but, there’s a difference between eating food and knowing how to make it.” Keith smirked.

 

Lance turned on his side.  “Har, har, Emo boy.  Luckily, I excel at both.”

 

“I can see.”

 

“Hey, rude.” Lance said as he protectively put a hand over his flat stomach.  “Just because mine aren’t as chiseled doesn’t mean they’re not there.” They both paused and flushed at the implication.  “Uh, I mean in comparison to Shiro of course.”

 

Shiro raised a brow.  “Sure.  You boys done?  We can walk by the Pavilion.”

 

Throwing the food away Lance turned and saw Shiro pointing at something, looking towards the sphere.  Keith had a small smile; head was back and chin up as he faced the sun.  Lance snapped a picture, for the background.  Of course.

 

After walking around for about an hour and promises of a return they went back to the car.  Keith sat in the back and realized exactly how tired he was once he sat.  He sighed and slumped himself into the seat.  Before sitting in the car Lance stretched himself out, cracking his shoulders before hopping in.  Shiro fiddled with the keys as he looked them over.  “So anywhere else boys?  Or we heading back?”

 

He sounded very amuse looking at them tired.  He knew it wasn’t necessarily a physical tired so much as a mental one.  Keith was used to going out on his own terms, he went if he wanted and left when he wanted to.  Though Shiro doubted there was ever a moment that day he would have wanted to leave.  And Lance wasn’t as used to socializing and being out after a few weeks of seclusion.  Shiro was happy to have seen Lance more himself, even if it was only for a while.  The Japaneze man had noted how Lance would still grow quiet at moments and then Shiro was fully taken by surprise when he shut down at the exhibit.  He wanted to ask Keith about it, how often it happened, so that he had some idea of how to handle it.

 

“I.  Am beat.”  Lance groaned.

 

“I second that.” Keith sighed,  “Maybe we should just go back and watch something at home.”

 

“Yeah, I can change into my P.J’s and we can watch Netflix!”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “Old men.”

 

“Hey!” they protested as he started the car.  He only laughed harder as he backed the car out. 

 

As they drove the radio station was left on.  Mid-way through the ride back to the apartment the radio station talk show host blabbered for a while before starting the next track.  The next song had a softer sound in comparison to the techno songs that played before hand, this one had a ukulele sound.

 

No one heard the small sound that escaped from Lance’s lips but seeing a lack of movement Keith focused on Lance.  He had stiffened and hardly seemed to breathe.  The light hearted song was almost tangible, bouncing within the car.  Shiro had noticed Lance’s change and glanced from the road to him briefly to gauge his reaction.  But before he could say anything the chorus played.  Then silence.

 

Keith leaned slightly to the side to see the front better.  The silence echoed for a few beats before Lance let out a chuckle and lowered his hand from the radio panel.  “Hey Shiro can I play from the aux cord?”  His voice sounded higher and his smile was near shameful.

 

“Yeah, Lance.  Whatever’s,  uh, better.”

 

He nodded and lowered his hand from the volume dial while searching for the cord. Once connected to the black wire the silence broke to some indie rock song.  Keith said nothing and tried not to think about the shine Lance was trying so hard to keep from falling from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The architect I'm referring to is [Zaha Hadid](https://www.google.com/search?sa=X&espv=2&biw=1517&bih=708&q=zaha+hadid+structures&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgFuLUz9U3MMq2KE5WQjC1lLOTrfQTi5IzMktSk0tKi1IRHKuU1OLM9LzUFABwMVzBPQAAAA&ved=0ahUKEwiy6JCq0f_PAhUnwFQKHYP9BJ0QzToI3QIoATAg) and I am sad to say she has passed away in the last year.  I found her to be an important women not only for her field but also for her heritage and I loved the amazing works she did.  I really just wanted to share her.

 

[Here's](http://nysci.org/rocket-park-mini-golf/) the mini golf course.

 

Then there's the [spring roles](https://www.yelp.com/biz/roll-play-corona-2) and the [octopus balls](https://www.yelp.com/biz/karls-balls-corona-2).  I have never been but they seem really popular so here ya go!

 

The song that gave us Langst was ["Count on Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pAIO3CPBY) by Bruno Mars.  If there's anything I've learned from my break ups or my friends' breakups is that the reminders come suddenly, you don't always expect it.  Also music is powerful and sometimes it doesn't have to be a sad song but one you sung together that fills you with good memories that actually hurts you the most.

 

Thanks for reading guys and feel free to drop comments and/or suggestions, I love reading  them!

 


	8. Chapter 8

Once they got back Lance said he was tired and retired to the room.  Keith sighed as he fell to the couch, arms flopping over his face.  After a few moments of shuffling about the apartment Shiro came back and sat close to Keith.  Wordlessly and without moving his arms from over his head Keith picked his legs up to lay them on Shiro’s lap.  He practically felt the eye roll but after a moment Shiro began to unlace the Docs.

 

“It’s not your fault.”  Shiro started softly, so Lance wouldn’t overhear “You’ve been helping him pretty good.”

 

“I know.  I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I know you didn’t.  Just,” he sighed.  “Just wanted to let you know.  I’m thankful you’re helping me with this.”

 

His answer was a grunt.

 

“Also, don’t feel like your failing.  Things like this take time and is different for everyone.  I’m sure Lance is really grateful too.  This is going to be hard but he does seem better.”

 

“He _seems,_ but he’s _not_!”

 

“Keith.”

 

“I just-ugh.”  He ran his hands over his face.  “I don’t get it.  I don’t get how someone can be so broken, so hurt, by another person!  I thought he was getting better but today just showed that Lance is still hurt!” He brought his hands down as fist on the couch.  His voice sharp but still not above a whisper. “Like, how can Lance just fall like that with just a _song?!_   I mean I guess Bruno Mars is banned now, no sweat off my back, but how can that just cripple him like that?!  Who even was this guy to heart Lance when he’s not even here?!”  There was no denying the anger and harsh confusion in his voice. 

 

Shiro raised a brow “Okay, breathe.  You are getting really worked up by this.  No seriously, breathe.”

 

Keith huffed and covered his face with his hands but followed the instructions to at least humor him.  After the dramatically long breath he said softly. “I don’t get how he still cares?  He looked so distressed.”

 

Shiro gave a weak smile.  “You don’t?”

 

Keith peeked from over his fingers.

 

Shiro sighed as he slipped one boot off “Okay, for another time.  But for now understand that Lance is in a fragile state and he just needs support.  He needs good friends around him to help him through this.  A majority of this will have to be him but for what he needs we’ll be here.”

 

“I’m not that.  I’m not a ‘good friend’” he air quoted then adjusted himself so he was more comfortably on his back.  He ran his fingers through his thick hair. 

 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Shiro smirked.  It always annoyed Keith to be reminded he was shorter.  “He seems pretty fond of you and you did help him a lot today at the museum.”

 

Keith tried to ignore any implications there then shrugged.  “I was just trying to distract him.  And what’s the point if it’s just going to come back.  If he’s just going to keep thinking about _him_!”

 

Shiro was amused by the venom in Keith’s voice for the ex he never met.  Keith could be so dense about himself sometimes but he was taking one issue at a time.  “And it helped!  You did distract him and lead him away whatever bothered him.  The breaking down, that’s going to keep happening until he can recover himself.  He’s going to hear songs, see things, maybe think he saw a glimpse of that face in the crowd.  And it’ll hurt him and there will be times that he remembers what happened and be angry.  And there will be times when he remembers how good it was, how much he loved and how it felt to be loved, and he may want that back.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widened.  “But he can’t!”  then he froze realizing his voice was a lot louder than he had intended.  They waited a few moments but heard no sounds from Keith’s room.  Keith continued in a hushed voice.  “After how that left him?”

 

The Japanese man nodded patiently.  “He’ll think about that possibility sometimes, of getting that back with him.  That whatever went bad between themselves can be changed or fixed.  But I’m sure Lance is strong enough to get through it, I’m sure he’s smart enough to know the logic behind these scenarios and to push past those whims.  And I know he has the support of family and friends who care for him.  It’s going to take time and a lot of will power but he’ll get through it.”

 

* * *

 

Hey guys thanks for the comment and stuff I appreciate it so much!!!!  

Anyways here's another quick chapter, I just wanted to throw in some voice of reason (A.K.A Shiro).  Next chapters going to be angstier but I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this listening to One Republic's Let's Hurt Tonight

Horns and occasional shouts broke through the night.  A laugh here, cries for attention, people living in the crevices and nightlife of the city. A dog howled, echoing loosely through the alley.  Just a block down car tires peeled around the corner of an intersection, teens whooping as the car swerved and disappeared farther into the night.  It was organic.  The stars reflected against glass walls and moon high skyscrapers.  The inky sky held so much but could be matched by this city that pumped and breathed into everything in and around it.

 

Lance just tried to take it all in when he woke up in the middle of the night.  To match his breathing with the tremors of the city.

 

Not for the first time he really appreciated the city and realized why so many sought it.  It was a place to think for yourself and be surrounded by thousands.

 

The Latin boy laid on his back and focused on the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, counting them and finding his own constellations.

 

As his thoughts grew dark with the previous day he sat up.  He knew what he wanted, what he felt he needed, just for the night.  He glanced around but decided it would be rude to look without permission.  He was a guest after all and his Mama raised him properly.

 

“Yo, Keith, _Keith_ got some grass I can roll?” he went for a playful tone but his voice sounded thick.

 

“Wha?” Keith mumbled lifting his head.  He blinked and fell to his side as he rubbed at his eye.  “What?”

 

“Uh, do you have weed?  You seemed like you would but I didn’t want to be presumptuous and look around your room for it.”

 

Keith was quiet for a few moments before sighing.  He knew what this was about and he should say no.  He really should just send Lance back to sleep.  Unfortunately he was starting to find it harder and harder to refuse the boy.  “Sorry I signed a contract in elementary school.  No drugs, only hugs.”

 

He snorted.  “Cause you’re so cuddly?”

 

“I have my moments.”  He gave a smirk as he sat up.  Then he leaned over the side of his bed and reached under his night stand, “go out to the fire escape or Shiro will kick both our asses.  Literally.”

 

Lance stood then shivered at the breeze that rustled the blinds.  His long arms came around himself as if to protect his center.  “Can I take the blanket out with me?”

 

Keith nodded as he brought out a vintage looking lunchbox.  “Sure take however many you need.”

 

Lance crawled out taking the thick purple blanket with him.  It was long and draped over his shoulders and he carried the rest of it over one arm so it didn’t get stuck.  Outside the air was cool enough to send shivers up and down his back, his toes wiggling against the cold metal.  At the corner of the escape were miniature pots with small plants, a plate that had remaining crumbs and a mysterious soggy looking shoe.

 

“Just sit on the floor.”  Keith said as he crawled out.

 

Lance sat himself cross-legged, tightening the blanket around himself.  Keith sat next to him and began to light it.  Lance gave a small smile, one that looked more tired than anything, as he took it.  He brought it to his lip and held it in before releasing it.  Keith tried not to focus on the tendrils of smoke that escaped his lips and turned to the skyline.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Lance handed it to him but he shook his head.  Lance looked at it then took another.  He shut his eyes and slowly opened them to look at the smoke.  It floated over his vision of the skyline creating an interesting contrast.  He gave a soft laugh. 

 

Keith turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing.  Just,” he gave a soft chuckle.  “thinking.”

 

Keith stared at his socked feet then brought a knee up.  “Care to share?”

 

After a moment of silence he answered softly.  “I don’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it.  It makes it more . . . real.  I don’t want it to be.”

 

Keith felt his eyes widened.  So he was right, he still had feelings . . .  Keith wasn’t too sure how much he can say without over stepping boundaries.  But he always had trouble with them anyways, trouble with anything remotely personnel or intimate with others.

 

Lance shook his head with a scoff and brought one elbow to his knee and rubbed the back of his neck.  He brought it back to his lip and started singing to himself.  “You can count on me, like one two three . . .”  It was the song from the car.

 

Keith wanted to change the topic, he wanted to tell him to forget it.  Just to, just not that.  Not _him_.  But he also didn’t like the idea of Lance not accepting it, maybe that’s why he got stuck in his head so much.  And right now Lance was wrapped tightly in a ball, like he was caving in on himself.  He didn’t know Lance for long but he had a good feel for his personality and this wasn’t it.  He kept feeling like Lance was being held back, like he was trying to get out of himself.  And even now, his eyes staring far past the skyline, he looked lost.  Like Lance didn’t know how to get out or what to do with himself.  And Keith found himself wanting to meet who was in those azure eyes, to help him come out.  “Maybe that’s what you need though?”

 

It came out as soft as a breath, as if he was thinking it over himself.

 

Lance paused then continued singing softly as he rubbed his eyes “When I need it I can count on you like four, three, two, you’ll be there.”

 

Keith went on his gut feeling.  He shuffled closer and tried to ignore any flush on his cheeks.  Lance glanced at him then held the other end of the blanket.  Keith took it and wrapped it around his shoulder, then scooted even closer.   Lance did as well head ducking down as if ready to hear a secret.

 

“Look,”  Keith scratched his neck as he tried to place his thoughts.  “I want, I think you need to let this out.  And I can, I mean I don’t know exactly what happened or how.  Or even who!  So I can listen and give an unbiased opinion, I’m not going to judge you on this.  I just want to know- to figure.”  He sighed in frustration and with cheeks burning finally said.  “I just want to help you get better.”

 

Lance stared at him the whole time looking slightly amused.  Once Keith had finished speaking his eyes drooped.  “I guess I’m not really fooling anyone, huh?”

 

Keith blinked then shook his head.  “You’re trying, but.”

 

“Yeah.”  He looked to the side.  “Yeah I just.”  He looked up and his shoulder slumped down.  “He’s everywhere.  I can’t get him out.” 

 

Keith waited for a few moments, letting Lance gather his thoughts from the sky he was high on.

 

After a few moments Lance continued “I can find him in the most basic of things.  I-he just, was always there and now.”  He held a hand up as if to grasp a word, eyes lidded, he instead dropped his hand.

 

He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.  “He was studying to be an architect.  He wanted to travel and see some of the best architecture, modern and old.  He especially like this lady called Zaha Hadid, she did all these cool buildings, including this museum out in Germany.  He had this whole idea planned that we would go to the museum and just.”  He gave a pained smiled then sighed.  “At the museum today that was an exhibit of her stuff and.  And one was the blue prints of a museum.  And.  I just remember how we would talk about going.  How he would get excited and I would tease him for nerding out about a building but not what was in it.  How his face lit up and all I could think was” he gasped for a breath.  He caught up with himself and in a voice that was softer but even more pained said “All I thought was how badly I wanted that, to see it again.  I wanted to call him right there and then and-and just _beg_ , ‘let’s go’!  Let’s go, _please_ , and we can try to talk about this while we’re there in Germany, like we _always planned_!”  He stopped and his eyes shined with unshed tears as he looked up farther but then dropped his head.  “But we can’t, can we?  It’s not going to happen?”

 

Keith took it from his hand and set it on the plate.  His hand reached across and he pushed Lance’s face back up.  “I can’t say I fully get it.  I don’t really know what you had but I, Lance.”  At his name he looked up and Keith felt a little of himself tear inside at the tears.  “I really wish it could, I wish he would come back or that all of it never happened but we _can’_ t change the past.  So, we’re going to get through this, okay?  We’re going to work on moving past him.”

 

Lance opened his mouth as if to protest but Keith shook his head sharply. “No.  Lance, I - I want _you_ to stop feeling this.  I want _you_ to get better.”

 

Lance found himself fastened on the dark eyes unable to move but his mouth.  “I do too but I can’t.  For two years he was a constant in my life.  For over a year I thought he would always be a constant, always here with me but he’s not.  And I don’t feel like I’ll ever get something like that back, I’m not sure what to do with myself.”

 

Keith’s eyes had briefly flickered down but refocused and faced him more fully.  “No, you won’t.  You’ll get something better, you deserve that.  And you’ll always have that memory of him in you but he’s not worth you wasting away over him.  It’ll probably be hard but you’ve been doing good so far, you’ll be able to get through this.  You’re strong.”

 

Lance blinked as if he didn’t fully comprehend the words.  Keith sighed and pulled him forward.  Lance fell into the hug and let out a chuckle.  “When did you get so wise.”  It was muffled by the t-shirt Keith wore as a pajama.

 

“Well one of us has to.”  He muttered, his arm wrapped securely around the Cuban boy’s shoulders.

 

Lance chuckled with a soft gasp.  After a few moments the gasp came again then a hiccup.  Keith tightened his hold a little and Lance took the hint.  Soon his shoulders shook and his face pressed into the chest that felt so warm, like he could burry himself in it to forget.  Keith carefully reached up with his other arm and ran a hand through his hair.  It was soft and fell through his fingers easily.  Lance let out another sob and soon Keith found himself whispering reassurances.  “Let it out, it’s okay.  Just cry, please.  Just let yourself.”

 

“It still hurts.” Came the soft wail.  Keith felt himself shiver, his own eye pricking.  “Dammit Keith it still hurts.  I just want him here.  I still want him here.”

 

‘I know,” he hushed and soothed “I’m sorry Lance.”

 

Lance kept on crying and muttering things.  How he missed waking up with him, missed making him laugh, they’re favorite spots to eat, they’re inside jokes.  Keith felt his shirt get wet but he only wrapped the blanket around them tighter.   Only when he asked miserably what was wrong with himself did Keith push him back slightly.  “Nothing.  Nothing is wrong with you, so don’t think this is your fault.  Lance you are _good._ ”  After that Lance fell back in, didn’t bother trying to unlatch himself, and Keith held tighter.  He wanted Lance to know that he could help him.  That Lance had to cry to get the person that was behind his eyes back.  He had to let himself feel it, even though it felt terrible.

 

They didn’t know how long they stayed out there but finally Lance went limp and Keith roused him enough to go back inside.  He directed him to his bed and told him to sleep.  Lance tried to get back on the air mattress but Keith merely pushed him down then tossed the blanket over him.

 

As Keith settled himself on the air mattress and pulled the sheet up he heard Lance’s soft.  “Keith, you’re pretty great.  I- thanks.  Thank you.”

 

He gave a shrug.  “I try.  Just get some sleep.”  He didn’t let himself show how the words made his insides glow.  Instead he followed Lance’s soft snores and fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

Zaha [Hadid](http://www.arcspace.com/features/zaha-hadid-architects/) and the space [Museum](http://www.phaeno.de/home-en) she made

 

[Let's Hurt Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wGN7D03Nho)


	10. Chapter 10

Keith knew that the following day would be a slow day for Lance.  He stared at the streams of light that pushed through the thin curtains.  The beams laid widely across the room, one beam falling over Lance’s shoulders, face turned to the wall. 

 

Keith stretched himself to help wake himself up.  With a reluctant sigh he got up and quietly crept through the room gathering his joggers, a plain gray shirt with his underclothes.  Once he was washed up and changed he left the bathroom and went back into his room.  He had changed positions.  Now the Cuban boy laid on his side with one leg wrapped around the blanket and one of his forearms crossed over his face.  It didn’t cover his tear crusted eyes though. He woke Lance up and told him he was going to pick up breakfast.  Lance shrugged when asked what he wanted and turned further into the mattress.

 

Keith frowned and pushed on, “If you just shrug imma bring you a soggy burrito from Del Taco.”

 

Lance frowned at that, peeking open a single eye to give a glare, clearly miffed.  “Waffles are fine.”

 

Keith gathered his keys and walked out the apartment.  But in the hall once he had locked the door he leaned his back against it and sighed.  He had already texted Shiro letting him know they probably weren’t going out and to call him later.

 

Keith briefly wondered if leaving Lance alone would be alright but he seemed to have fallen back to sleep.  He called the breakfast café to place his order in hopes that it would be ready by the time he got there.  Pushing himself off the door he made his way down the stairs and to the street.

 

Taking a longer route he glanced around at the late morning bustle.  Suits looking over folders or their phones.  A bum eyed anyone near his corner as he pulled his red beanie over his ears.  A mother cooed at her small baby as she pushed the stroller down the street. 

 

Keith thought about how the past few days Lance had looked at everything wide eyed and he found himself really looking around.  So many people held in stone and metal, a jungle of sound and rhythms.  Cars honked, children squealed, people chattered and music fell out windows.  Keith usually walked like nothing, he was used to New York.  Being stuck in the system he had passed through the city twice before he was fully settled here, and that was only because of Shiro.  But after walking around to show Lance the city, the places they held more meaning.  Showing Lance around made him consider what did he want to show?  Where did he feel most comfortable and what was his favorite spot?  Or spots? 

 

The vibration in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts.  Shiro’s snoring face popped up and he slid his finger across the screen to answer.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey sleepy head.  What’s happening?”  Shiro teased.

 

Keith frowned. “Just going to grab breakfast for me and Lance.”

 

“M’kay, so nothing big planned for today?  I was thinking you guys can go take the ferry and stuff.”

 

“Yeah, uh, he’s not feeling . . . good.”

 

Shiro paused on the other line and there was slight noise like he was adjusting the phone.  “Oh, what happened, is he okay?  He’s not with you?”

 

“No actually, I bet he’s still in bed.  Uh, we talked a little last night.  Er, more than a little but, uh, and he was just in a bad shape.  I think we’re going to take it easy and stay in today.”

 

‘Oh okay, should I go back or do you . . . “

 

“No don’t worry about it I can handle it.”

 

“Okay, I’ll bring pizza or something on the way back home for dinner.  I’m going to the gym so I won’t be back till 7 or after.”

 

‘That’s fine.’ Then he smirked.  ‘Tell Allura ‘Hi’.”

 

Pause.  “I will.”  Another pause.  “Shut up.”

 

Keith smirked.  “Wow hey, I didn’t say anything.”

 

‘You didn’t have to, I can hear the smirk.”

 

This time he did out right laugh.  “Aaww, getting flustered Nii-san.”

 

On the other line Shiro felt a grin split his face.  It was ridiculous but he loved when Keith called him that.  It was just a reminder of what he and Keith were.  “Just go get your brunch Dong-saeng.”

 

Keith shook his head to himself.  “Fine, see you later.”

 

“Bye!  Lov-“ Keith hung up but smiled at the phone fondly. “Yeah, yeah, same.”

 

Once Keith arrived to the small shop he greeted the man behind the register and the cook then paid.  On his way back he texted Lance saying he was on his way and Lance better be showered at least.

 

Back at the apartment Lance was sitting on the fire escape.  He felt his phone go off and was slow to glance down.  Seeing Keith’s name he set down what he had been smoking back on the plate and opened his phone to read the message.  Lance considered answering with a remark but instead found himself hitting the home button and staring at the number in the red bubble over the Message tile.  He frowned.  There was one more.  He turned off his phone and ran a hand through his hair, giving it a tug.

 

Once inside he gathered his clothes and went into the shower.  The water steamed and he leaned against the wall, eyes closed as water ran on his face.  This was stupid, so so _fuckin_ stupid.  He couldn’t really want to talk to him, and he couldn’t really consider wanting to-to-.

 

They had left each other, yes jagged and shatter but left none the less.  What could he possibly want?  What’s done was done, right?  He knew what that whisper of hope in the back of his own mind wanted to read in the messages.  If he opened the messages he would read and read and read between every bubbled message, every line.  But he also knew that logically the messages, at most, were some sort of reconciliation or attempts to return stuff.

 

If he read those messages he would go back down that road.  He would deny, and hope, and want to plead.  And he itched to grab him, to talk to him while his fingers rubbed over his knuckles.  He itched and itched . . .

 

No, he couldn’t go down that road.  He couldn’t give way.

 

He put his head fully under the shower and pushed his hair back.  Being so short it was easy to get thoroughly wet.  Grabbing the small container that was his own shampoo he popped the cap and dropped some on the palm of his hand.  He scrubbed the shampoo.  Himself.  .  . He remembered how his fingers would massage his head, talking about what would happen that day.  Any plans they had, jokingly singing to each other.  His hand would trace down his neck and between his shoulders . . .

 

He pushed his head against the cold tile, eye squeezed shut.  _No, no, no.  No more, just stop._   He felt something bubble out of his throat.  He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to feel this.  He rinsed out the shampoo and grabbed his conditioner. 

 

A mutual friend of theirs had been asking Lance how and where he was.  He didn’t want to really talk to Daniel.  Daniel had a habit of being nosy and was loud.  Lance knew he could be loud and obnoxious but Daniel took it to another level.  Now that he thought about it he never liked him past being an acquaintance.  Pidge never liked Daniel.  Count to think of it, they never really liked _him_ either.  Hunk always told him to be careful but Daniel was _his_ friend so . . . So what could they want?  It didn’t make sense that after so many weeks they both suddenly wanted to reach out, after they broke it off.   Unless . . .

 

He felt so tired.  After washing his body and rinsing out his hair again he considered just staying in the bathroom.  He could just sit at the bottom and let the water run over him.  It’s not like he had been there long.  If he . . . just stayed a few more minutes . . .

 

The knock made him jump.

 

“I’m here.  Stop running us dry, come out and eat.” A brusque voice ordered.

 

Keith.

 

That’s right, he wasn’t home, he had to go out.  Keith had brought breakfast.  At that moment his stomach made a noise and he sighed.  He was starving, he hadn’t eaten since the afternoon before.

 

Thinking about Keith on the other side of the door, having brought him food and after last night, it caused an odd flutter.  He turned off the water.

 

Keith decided to set the food out on the small coffee table on the couch.  He had brought out some of the blankets from the room and was brewing coffee.  Lance came out in basketball shorts and a navy blue t-shirt.  His hair stuck up after he ran his towel over it.  But what caught Keith were Lance’s blurry eyes.

 

“Are you okay?”  he asked slowly. He was unsure how to approach the topic.  If to approach it again.

 

“Me, yea!  I’m peachy.”  He smiled.  It didn’t touch his eyes. 

 

Keith frowned, not believing him at all.  However the coffeemaker beeped letting the residence know it was done.  Keith went to serve them and Lance went to hang his towel then came back to the couch.

 

‘Your box has the ‘W’”

 

Lance glanced down at the boxes, ‘Okay, thanks.”

 

Keith nodded handing him the mug.  “Do you want to watch something?”

 

Lance shrugged.  “Whatever you want is cool.”

 

Keith went to Netflix and pulled up the documentary category.  He glanced at Lance and saw him smiling.  “What?”  He hoped his face didn’t show how warm he felt.

 

‘I knew you were a documentary type of nerd.  Pidge would be proud.”

 

‘Hey, there’s some interesting stuff, okay?!”

 

“Sure, sure.  Next you’ll tell me about Bigfoot.”

 

‘He’s out there!”

 

Throughout the documentaries Keith tried small talk but Lance wasn’t having it.  Mid way through his food Lance had stopped eating and was staring at the box.  Keith briefly panicked, what if waffle was a special food they had had together and it was a mistake?  What if it was code?!  But then he realized that was ridiculous, what was he going to do, hide all traces of waffles from him.  Also waffles were never a mistake, only an innocent witness to negative events.

 

“Hey, Lance?  Lance?”  He reached across and prodded his wrist.  Lance lifted his head, fingers twitching.  “Lance, do you want to go take a nap.  You can finish that later.”

 

Lance blinked then nodded.  ‘Yeah a nap sounds good.” 

 

Keith watched him go then turned back to the screen.  It was only twenty minutes later that Keith knew Lance wasn’t asleep.  He heard shuffling.  Finally, before Keith could open his mouth, Lance came back out with a blanket wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders.  He stood at the end of the couch.

 

Keith turned his head giving him a once over, noting the red eyes.

 

Lance didn’t want to sleep and more importantly, he didn’t want to be curled up in a ball pretending he could sleep.  Pretending he was okay.  He remember when Keith first really spoke to him, telling him there was no point of moping when he traveled thousands of miles to another city. Not when he could not be alone.  And he wasn’t, he had Keith here.  So far, he liked hanging out with him.  But instead of giving the long explanation, and possibly stroking Keith’s ego, he stated. ‘I can’t sleep.”

 

Keith sighed knowingly and slid down the couch.  Lance sat crouched on the couch and began to watch again, eyebrows furrowed.  It was already ending so Keith reached for the controller and changed it.  “We could watch something else.  Anything really, we have internet.”

 

Glancing from under the blanket that was wrapped around him up to his nose he huffed, “Well I would hope you were civilized as such.  Despite the mullet.”

 

Keith gave a glare but it made Lance’s mouth quirk as the blanket slid down to his chin.  Keith figured watching something light hearted was in order, light but interesting.  “Do you want to . . . watch a cartoon or something?  I like Steven Universe.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened in disbelief as he turned to fully face Keith.  His eyes held a childlike awe.  ‘No way?  You do?!”

 

“Yes.” Keith huffed in amusement then turned back to the screen.  He couldn’t stop the smile if he wanted to.  “Steven it is!”

 

There was no denying, this show was great.  Lanced laughed feeling slightly giddy in sharing another interest with the Korean boy.  And Keith could only smile harder.  During the episode of Steven and Lars and Stacy being stuck on the island Keith heard Lance sigh.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know,” He started softly as he crossed his legs.  “He didn’t like cartoons.”

 

Keith felt himself stiffen.  He wasn’t sure where this was going but “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, he thought it was childish and he didn’t care for them.  He really liked renovation shows and stuff like that.  Like all those ‘flip’ series?”

 

Keith turned with a brow quirked in disbelief.  ‘Don’t tell me you stopped watching these shows cause of him?”

 

Lance self-consciously picked at the non-existent lint on his knee.  “I didn’t _stop_ , I just didn’t watch in front of him.  Or at our apartment much.  Mostly at Pidge’s or Hunk’s.”  He shrugged dismissively.

 

However Keith was frowning.  You shouldn’t have to hide things like that.  “Well, what a loser.”

 

Lance let out a quick laugh that surprised even himself.  “What?”  He gave the darker haired boy an interested look.

 

“Seriously, how can you not like this show, or not like any cartoon at all?!”  He shook his head as if completely mystified.  “Well this place is a safe and happy zone, especially for cartoons.  Shiro can stay up all night watching Scooby Doo.”

 

Lance couldn’t help the fond look that took his face, or the tightness in his throat.  His voice was a bit thick when he said “Wow cause you’re just full of joy and pep?”

 

In response he was given the bird with an equally fond smile.

 

The next few hours were episodes of Steven Universe until they swayed to Young Justice.  This is how Shiro found them later at night.  A nest of pillows and blankets with empty boxes of food and dirty cups on the coffee table.  He smiled and held out the boxes he had brought.  “Pizza!”

 

* * *

 

Please let me know if i messed up on the Japanese or Korean terms!  I am completely relying on Google Translate for them so they may be wrong!  If so I'm sorry!!

 

Here's the Steven Universe [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwTzCe8wKIA) from the episode I mentioned.

 

Comments are much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

“You really want to be a tourist, huh?.” Keith smirked looking him over the top of his cup of coffee.

 

“When in the Big Apple Keef!” Lance grinned proudly, hands on cocked hips.  He wore a bright blue “I heart New York” shirt and a Yankees baseball cap that was flipped backwards on his head.  A few stray strands stuck out in the front.  Shiro had given them to him in the morning saying he should do today ‘the right way’. Keith had doubted that the boy would like it but was surprised by his reaction.   Lance had been ecstatic and immediately wore them, proudly marching out of the apartment in the cheesy tourist apparel.  “Too bad I forgot my selfie stick!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.  “That would have been a disaster waiting to happen.  I think I’d rather see you in a fanny pack.”

 

“Gross!  Doubting my selfie tourist skills Keeeef-“

 

Keith pushed a gloved hand against his face, the other held his coffee cup.  “Shut up, why do you have to say my name like that?!”

 

Lance laughed as he half-heartedly swatted his arm.  “Keep your mullet steady, jeez.”  Keith took a disgruntled sip of his coffee as Lance straightened his baseball hat that had nearly been knocked over.  “By the way don’t people usually hate the Yankees?”

 

“And what gave you that idea?”  He grinned.  He knew the approval of the Yankees was a bit of a hit or miss with the citizens.

 

“Oh, you know, just the guy that booed me when we crossed the street.”  He said glancing back as if the stranger would still be on the street following them.  “Must have been friends with the guy giving us nasty looks on the subway.”

 

Keith’s smile fell in thinking back to the man sitting across from them on the subway “Oh you saw him?”

 

Lance nodded with mild amusement.  Hard not to notice Keith glaring holes into the man, almost like a challenge. 

 

Keith remembered the man from the subway that had been throwing them ugly glares ever since Lance had leaned into Keith so to talk to him without disturbing the others on the subway.  Keith had assumed Lance hadn’t noticed him by his calm demeanor; Keith had remained tensed ready for any further hostility.  “I don’t think it was that, er the hat, that made the subway guy mad.”

 

Lance blinked then frowned.  Realizing their close proximity on the train while he casually chattered with Keith could be seen as something other than casual, something more intimate, he sighed.  “Oh, dam, how lame.  And unoriginal.”

 

Keith looked to the side and grabbed his elbow thinking further into the man’s implication.  The man on the sub wasn’t wrong in assuming his preference but was in assuming that they were together.  Keith wasn’t trying to do any moves and didn’t want to ruin the growing friendship he had with the Cuban boy.  He didn’t want Lance thinking he would push an intimate relationship with him when knowing he just had a break up, however rejection still stung.  Then Lance interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Does that bother you?” Turning to him he saw Lance had a resigned face as he looked up past the skyline.  To Lance it wouldn’t be an unfamiliar experience, hell he had seen the disapproval over his sexuality in his family.  And so far Keith hadn’t shown any disapproval but then again he hardly knew him.  But for some reason if Keith was so, so disgusted with the idea of being in a relationship with him because he was a guy, it would hurt.  It was already starting to hurt.

 

They were waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green so Keith turned fully to him and felt a flit of panic.  “Uh no, just, I know.  I know relationships are the last thing you even want to think about.”

 

“Not necessarily that but just, in general.”  He waved a hand as explanation.

 

Keith cocked his head then huffed in amusement at the oblivious Latino.  “Dude, I’m gay.”

 

Lance straightened in surprise.  “Oh!  Wow, okay, really?!”

 

“Yes.”  He chuckled and crossed his arms in amusement.  ‘I thought you would have, I don’t know, picked up on that?”

 

“Dude how?!”  Lance laughed.  “That whole gaydar is a myth, right?  I mean, Pidge always said it was broken for me.”  He scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

 

Keith smirked.  “Evidently.  I usually never have to say anything, Shiro picked up on it.”

 

Lance shrugged helplessly.  “Oh is Shiro, or like bi?  I’m bi.”  He said touching his own chest.

 

“I never really asked but I get a ‘pan’ or ‘demi’ vibe from him.”  Keith shrugged.  Keith had questioned Shiro’s relationship with Matt and knew he had had a few dates with girls but other than that he never saw him in any serious relationships. 

 

Lanced nodded thoughtfully.  “Welp guess we’re just a group of queers.  We should have a sitcom.”

 

Keith snorted.  “Queer friends?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened comically.  “Keith you rockabilly haired genius that be so great!”

 

Thrown off by the insult Keith gave him a confused look.  “Thank you?”

 

“Oh gosh would I be Joey, I kind of want to be Joey.  Maybe I’m more of a Chandler, hhmm.  No I don’t think I could handle Monica.”

 

Keith shook his head and looked across the street.

 

Lance looked him over.  “Oh no. Oh nooo!” he cried dramatically and brought his hands over his face.

 

Keith glanced around alarmed at his sudden loudness.  “What?  Who is it?!  What’s the problem?!”

 

“It’s you!”

 

“What?!”  The crosswalk figure turned green.

 

“You!!  You haven’t seen Friends!!  I can see it in your vacant, dead eyes!”

 

Keith gave him an unimpressed looked as he began to cross.  ‘I hear that comes with being orphaned.”

 

Lance didn’t miss a beat.  “Details.   It’s because you haven’t seen Friends.  Welp Keith fear not, I will handle this part of your education.”  Lance grinned throwing his arm over the slightly shorter boy.  “We’ll have a marathon!”

 

“Greeeaat, I’m saved.”  He said dryly as they entered Battery Park.  But he looked forward to the idea of having something to do with Lance.  He tried not to think of the countdown over their head, till Lance left.

 

Lance let out a chuckle and then realized his arm was still tight around his shoulder.  He took it back then stuffed it in his light blue jeans pocket.  “This is a really pretty park.  Are we going to Central today?”

 

“Yeah.  I don’t see why we shouldn’t but I guess it depends how long we take at the islands.”  He said as he tossed his empty coffee cup away. 

 

Keith led them to where people boarded the ferry.  They were early which was actually perfect because a line was already forming and they had to go through security.  Lance jumped from foot to foot.

 

“Restroom?”

 

“What, no!”  He gave him a smile.  “I’m just excited!  I have to take lots of pictures.”

 

Keith couldn’t help the small smile.  Lance was contagious.  “Well it wouldn’t be a trip to New York without seeing her.”

 

“Yup.  My parents and grandparents have come to see her and Ellis Island before.  My abuelita explicitly said I had to come visit these two places and she wanted pictures as proof.”  He briefly adopted a stern expression with exaggeratedly scrunched eyebrow and a puckered mouth, even wagging a finger in front of himself to get the demeanor of his grandmother across.

 

Keith snorted at his sudden expression.  “Really?!”  It seemed like such a bizarre thing for someone’s grandmother to actually say.  Perhaps because he lacked the experience.

 

“Oh yeah, or else she’s going to pull my ear.”  Lance winced and rubbed at his ear as if getting phantom pain.

 

Keith chuckled.  “Well for your ears’ sake we’ll make sure to take plenty.”

 

“Great, let’s get started.”  He leaned over to Keith and smiled up as he held his phone a little above their eyelevel and pressed the screen for a photo.

 

Keith was momentarily frozen by the sudden intrusion and warmth in his space.  He noted the light smell of mint that masked something more in suddenly being gripped under the Latino’s arm then, maybe too quickly, it was gone.  But just as fast as the surprise a frown pinched his mouth.  “Of you, not me!” he sputtered.

 

Lance chuckled as he straightened and looked at his photo, “Camera shy?”

 

In answer he flipped him the bird.

 

Lance could only laugh.  He looked down at the picture and couldn’t help the tingle in him.  Keith’s eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth a soft line.  Lance swiped it down and glanced over his gallery.  There were a few more random shots of him . . . Lance quickly closed the photo app and put his phone in his back pocket.  “I think it’s a pretty Instagram worthy shot.”

 

Keith merely shrugged and took a few steps farther down the line.

 

“Oh gosh, Keeeeeeeeeeef!”  he cried sagging his arms down.

 

Keith’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  “What?”

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t have an Instagram?!  Do you at least have Facebook or Twitter!?”

 

“I never really cared for them.” Keith rolled his eyes. It truth it didn’t seem to matter, he never knew a lot of people, at least that he cared for. “And I’m fine like that so drop it.  Or you’re going to be groaning and moaning about it the rest of the day.”

 

It was their turn for the security check.  “But Keeeeeef!”

 

Keith looked the security guard in the eye.  “It’s fine, just keep him.”

 

“Hey!  Keith!”

 

* * *

 

Battery [Park](http://www.thebattery.org/)

 

Reference to the show Friends cause it's a dam good show.

 

(Honestly I threw in the Yankees hat because Percy Jackson.)  

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Once they passed security, and a few more mutters on Lance’s part, they were getting ready to board their ferry.  “Where do you want to sit or stand?”

 

“On the deck.”  Lance grinned.  Keith wasn’t very surprised.  He put his jacket on once they boarded, knowing the breeze would chill him once they were out in the water.  Once on deck of the ferry Lance excitedly pulled out a booklet.  “Look!”

 

“What is it?”  Keith peered at it curiously.

 

“This is a passport for National Parks.  See,” he opened it, a small faux leather booklet with muted gold writing on the cover, “at every National Park you get a stamp.  This way you can record your travels and the parks you’ve gone to!”

 

Keith took it and looked it over.  “That’s actually pretty neat.   So you’ve been to these?”  He stopped at a page and pointed at the stamp for the Grand Canyon.

 

“Yup.  My family would take family trips so my dad got it for me to record the parks we’ve gone to!”  Lance was smiling but then noted the careful attention Keith gave it as he looked it over.  He remembered what Keith had said earlier.  “I guess, you haven’t really had family trips?”

 

Keith shrugged, not wanting to get into a conversation like this again.  They tended to annoy him more than anything.  “Never really stayed in a place long enough.  At least not for trips like this, mostly to a beach or amusement park but not like, uh, family road trip stuff.”

 

Lance scratched the back of his neck.  “Sorry if I was out of line earlier, my mouth tends to run faster than my head.  I didn’t mean to be coarse.”

 

“No it’s fine.” Keith shrugged as he flipped another page “Better than most responses I get when I drop that fact.  Thanks for not trying to give your condolences and stuff.  It actually gets really annoying when people try to back track it or start fussing.”

 

He nodded.  “Yeah, I didn’t want to be rude but not be hella awkward either.”  After a moment of silence Lance whispered as he glanced slyly from the corner of his eye.  “But is it too soon to make a Batman joke?”

 

Keith slapped his shoulder with his booklet.

 

“OW!”

 

The water rocked the boat gently, it was still overcast but the clouds were thinning.  As the ship crossed the harbor Lance gasped and walked further up the side of the ferry.  He grinned then held his phone up.  He opened the Snapchat app and began a video.  “Hey guess where we’re at?!” he grinned fitting Keith into the frame.  Keith squinted at the screen then frowned at him.

 

‘Lance!” he complained.

 

Lance merely turned to him with his wide grin then tapped the screen so it switched cameras.  He used a finger to zoom in on the bronze statue.  “Look at that beauty!”

 

Behind him Keith was rolling his eyes but still smiling at the taller boy.

 

Once they landed Lance eagerly ran ahead.  “Hurry up Mullet!  Before the 80’s really catch up with you!”

 

A few people chuckled hearing Lance and Keith felt his face heat up.  He frowned and quickened his pace.  ‘I’ll show you who’s catching up!”

 

Walking around the pedestal was actually Keith leading Lance.  The taller boy was alternating between staring up in awe and admiring the bay, taking pictures from various angles.  Keith held him by his jacket sleeve and led him through the crowd milling around.  The boy was grinning excitedly.  “Are we really going to the top?”

 

“If you can stop snapping pictures for a few minutes, yea we might make it.”

 

“Only if you promise to take a picture with me at the top.”  He smiled down at him almost sweetly.

 

The raven haired  boy shook his head, a few strands falling over his eyes.  “Fine whatever, let’s get going though.  Also, that’s if your skinny ass isn’t too tired once we get up their!”

 

“Hey!  That was uncalled for!”  Lance sniffed as he followed Keith to the entrance of the Statue.  “It’s not that long of a walk, is it?”

 

Unfortunately Lance didn’t see Keith’s smirk.

 

Half way up Keith did openly smirk at him.  “Need a break?”

 

“No, no, I’m great!”  Lance waved off as he huffed.  He leaned his hip on the railing.

 

“Good, only half way up.”

 

“Don’t give me that, like you’re not winded too!”

 

“Me, I’m fine!” Keith smiled.  He was a little winded but seeing Lance in worse shape was giving him personal glee.

 

“Sure, we’ll see once we get to the top.”  Lance smiled.  He mentally tried to remember the last time he had gone swimming, or went to the gym.  But the best his mind could supply was ‘a long time’.  Definitely before the whole . . . _Nope, can’t think of that now,_ he told himself.

 

But his mind was already supplying: Maybe he should have gone to the gym more?  Or was it too much time at the gym?  Did he miss something during his swimming; maybe he should have invited him?

 

Lance physically stopped.  He stole a breath and let it out slowly before shaking his head, to clear the ramble of excuses.  _None of that.  I have to keep going up._

 

Only giving mild complaints he would reply to Keith’s teases.  He looked up at the final spiral of stair case to the crown and couldn’t help feeling relieve cause _hot dam!_   Once they reached the top Lance let out an exaggerated whoop “Success!”  Then dropped himself on his butt and leaned on his elbows.  He took deep breathes and peeked an eye open at the park ranger standing above him who was chuckling.  “I don’t know how you guys do it; you must have some great calves!”

 

The ranger laughed harder.  “You build endurance.”

 

Keith, who was leaning against the wall and trying to regulate his breathing, shook his head.  

 

“So, I definitely –breath- need to get back to the gym.”  Lance let out another deep breath and groaned.  Standing back up he arched his back, stretching his arms above himself.

 

“Go with Shiro, he’ll whip you into shape in no time.”

 

“Oh, you’re looking for all sorts of fun ways to kill me.”  Lance crossed his arms in front of his face.  “No thanks!”

 

Keith laughed.  “You think he’s bad you should try going with Allura.”

 

Lance gasped.  “No?!”

 

Keith nodded as he pushed himself off the wall.  “Yup, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to cry from a work out before but”

 

Leaving his sentence at that Lance’s eyes widened with horror.  “No thanks I’ll make my own routine!  Or just give me a nice, long lap pool.”

 

Lance turned his attention to the small room they were in.  One side was a series of windows that looked out to the water and beyond that the city.  He couldn’t help the awe that ran through him as he gazed out.  The sun was breaking through the clouds and gave the city a light glow, the water a dark blue and gray.  He happily stood closer, pressing against the window.  “It’s so . . . pretty!”

 

“There’s an open window if you want a clearer picture.” The ranger pointed to the corner window.  “The windows are pretty dirty from over the years.”  Lance grinned as he excitedly pulled out his phone.

 

“Wow Lance!” Keith cried as the taller boy lurched to the window.  The window wasn’t big but he still felt that Lance would manage to slip through.  He followed and grabbed his arm on instinct. “Careful idiot!”

 

Lance stopped in surprise then looked back out the window and down.  They were very high from the ground, the people looking like little ants milling around.  He merely raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, boy we really are far up!”  Then grinning he reopened the app he had used before.  He popped his phone and head out the window.  “Look at this view people!  Whoa we’re way up.  This is a Hunk’s worse nightmare!”

 

Keith frown as the other boy hazardously leaned out.  “Is this safe?!”  He demanded turning to the ranger. 

 

The ranger looked more amused than concerned.  “It’s not big enough for him to slip through, just enough for guest to peek out.”

 

Keith frowned as Lance was still dangling his arm out.  “You’d be surprised what this one’s capable of.”

 

The man chuckled as Lance pulled his head and arm back in.  He shot Keith a frown but then turned back to the ranger.  “How high up are we?  I heard the statue isn’t really that high but we look pretty high up.”

 

“That we are!  The Statue itself is only 151 feet tall.  However we also have to consider the height of the pedestal and ground point.  So the pedestal . . . “

 

As the ranger chatted to Lance about facts Keith ended up only half listening.  Keith had lived in New York for a long time.  Was he born or bred, no, but he considered himself a New Yorker.  But here he was listening to things he never knew or thought to.  And looking out of the window that Lance had so eagerly looked out of, the city seemed brighter.  The water didn’t look as dirty as he usually felt it.  The view from up here looked . .  .pretty.

 

Trying to focus back on the conversation Keith noticed he was still holding Lance’s arm.  He hastily let go and put his hand in his jacket pocket.  Lance was nodding at something the man had said then turned back to Keith, blue eyes lit with excitement.  “Pretty cool, huh?”

 

Keith couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his mouth.  “Yea, pretty awesome.”  It seems like a lot of things are “pretty” today, he thought to himself.

 

Before leaving Lance insisted they stopped by the gift shop.  Keith looked through the room and was getting a visual sensory overload from the shirts that held multiple patterns of red, white, and blue along with the statue.  He was going through the toys when he heard Lance calling for him.  He looked up and saw Lance waving from the side of the register next to a park ranger.

 

Keith walked over and glanced at the lady in the park ranger uniform.  “What happened?  What did he break?”

 

The ranger cracked a smile and Lance huffed impatiently.  ‘Why must you always assume I’ve done something bad?”

 

Keith put his hands in his jacket pockets.  “You don’t really want me to answer.”

 

“Well, what I diiiiiid doooooo.” He grinned drawing out his vowels.  “Was this!”  He held out a small booklet.

 

Keith looked at it blankly.  “Your passport book?  You already showed it to me.  Did you get it stamped?”

 

“No.” Lance huffed impatiently.  “I mean I did but this.”  He pushed it closer to the boy.  “This one’s yours!”

 

Keith blinked then noticed the booklet Lance had sticking out of his pants pocket then at the near identical book he was holding out to him.  He scrunched his brows.  “You, you got me one?”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled more than amused as Keith continued to stare at it.

 

“But, uh, I never really go anywhere.”

 

Lances face turned softer but his eyes held an excited glint.  “Well we’re gonna have to change that, aren’t we?”

 

It made something in the pit of Keith’s stomach _burn_.  He couldn’t help but smile back and felt himself excited from the prospect.  He took the book.

 

The lady, who had politely been looking down at her desk as if not listening to their conversation, looked up with a smile.  “Go ahead and open it to the Eastern section.”  Keith thumbed through the book till he found the appropriate page and flattened it against the counter.  She handed him two stamps, one with a date and another with the image of the statue.

 

Keith took it and stamped them both down.  He couldn’t help the small smile and felt oddly satisfied.  It may be a childish feeling but it felt good.

 

“Wahoo, one stamp down and loads more to go Keith!” Lance cried happily.

 

Keith looked up and saw him holding his phone up.  Keith still smiled.  “Got a lot of ground to cover.”

 

“Yup, more adventures await!”

 

An hour later they were heading to Ellis Island.  The island did have a more somber history and Keith couldn’t help looking curiously at Lance for his reaction.  He figured the history would have some effect on the Latino boy.  Hell, Keith was an orphan but he acknowledged his Korean heritage and the communal history the island gave.  He figured that most families that came here had some similarity in their family history to them.

 

While there were those who looked like random tourist many seemed to have an attachment to the place.  They found out nearly one third of all Americans had someone in their family that had passed through the island.  The museum was a large room where the immigrants and refugees had actually been processed.  One side had prop luggage and baskets that were meant to look as it had back then.  Many of the walls had pictures of families coming through or people returning to the island after being processed.

 

“This is pretty amazing!”  Lance whispered after they had finished walking through the room  “The American dream at work.”

 

“Yeah I didn’t think it was this, well, harsh.”

 

“True, but still gives you a sense of hopefulness!”

 

Keith snorted as they walked out to the back of the museum.  “Sure with the problems America’s having?  The economy and our recent history?!”

 

“Yeah but c’mon.  There’s still hope, right?  Still gotta fight on for what was given to us.”

 

“Given?!”  Keith was going to continue his retort but it died down as they had arrived to the wall. 

 

The Wall of Honor for American Immigrants.  It was a gunsmoke colored wall a little over four feet tall.  Around people glanced over, but a few, a few were really looking through it.  Running fingers over the etched names, taking a few brisk paces then stopping, eyes roaming over the rows.  And older lady was muttering to herself from where she kneeled, eyes completely focused.

 

Keith hadn’t meant to freeze up but there was no denying the shift of mood.  “There’s so many.”

 

Lance gave a sad nod.  “Millions even.”

 

From the other side of the wall a lady in her mid-thirties suddenly jumped.  “I found him.  Willis look!” 

 

A man, assumed to be Willis, quickly stood from the other side of the wall and made his way to her.  “You found him?”

 

“Yes, yes look.  Right here.”  Tears  brimmed her eyes as she proudly pointed. 

 

“Here, here!”  He excitedly handed her a pencil and paper.  “I’ll take your picture as you do it!”

 

Keith felt something stir in him as he saw the two happily trace over the name they had found.  He turned to Lance but it only increased the feeling.  Lance was looking at them with a grin but his eyes were wet.  The blue in them rippling like a pebble dropped in a lake.  Lance glanced at him and wiped at his eyes seeming a bit embarrassed.

 

“I, uh.”

 

Keith waited patiently for Lance to sort his words.  He was curious to what exactly had caused the boy to react so strongly.  He moved to walk down the side of the island and Keith saw Lance wipe under his other eye.

 

“I mean, this place is just relatable.  I mean, it’s not like my family passed through here but I understand the feeling they have.  To really think about, ‘wow, my family had to go through something like this’” He smiled easier when Keith nodded, silently asking him to pushed on.  “In Miami there’s a place similar to this for us, Cubans.  I mean, I’m half but it’s still what I knew most of my life.  My grandparents and mom came from Cuba sometime in the 70’s.  And they got processed in a place called the Freedom Tower.  It’s this tall looking yellow building and it’s like this island for them.  That’s where they went for the medical examination, to get help in looking for jobs and a school for my mom and her siblings!  So I guess, I dunno, this place makes me think of that and it makes me feel proud of them.  And I guess just happy for the opportunity I have now because they were brave enough.”

 

The whole time Keith listened to every syllable.  He held them while his eyes followed every facial movement.  And his eyes, they made him feel alive.  “That . . . that was beautiful Lance.”

 

“Uh thanks.” Lance froze in surprise as if not truly believing the boy.  “Really?”

 

Keith felt his cheek flush but nodded as he looked back over the wall.  “I can’t say I fully understand but I mean, I’m Korean.” He shrugged  “I know that much and even though I’m not entirely sure of my family history, where I come from still is important.  Well I was never able to put it into words like that but, yeah, I can’t help but feel similar or at least appreciate the struggles so many had.”  He turned back to him  “I guess your family has gone through a lot settling here?”

 

Lance nodded “Dude yes, my grandmother can go on forever about the place they had and then hearing about the beaches in Cuba!  My mom complains about how her brother ended up getting sea sick and throwing up on her shoes while in the boat!”  He grinned at the boy next to him that smiled with him.  “Thanks Keith.  It’s cool to be able to talk about this with someone.  You definitely have to meet my family one day, I think they’ll like you.”

 

Now Keith knew for sure he was blushing but he felt happy.  That wasn’t something he had ever really heard.  “I think I’d like that.”

 

They continued walking around the site.  Lance insisted on getting various photos, most involved Keith actively trying not to get involved in them. 

 

“Keith, just hold still and smile!”

 

“I don’t smile! Leave me out of them!”

 

Somehow Lance was able to talk to an older lady who in turned talked to Keith into taking a picture of them.  At seeing the sweet worn face ask if he wanted a photo Keith couldn’t help but say yes.  “I hate you!  I can’t believe you would stoop so low!”  He hissed at the darker skinned boy as they walked towards the edge of the railing.

 

He merely grinned as they turned their back to the water.  “Challenge accepted and accomplished, by any means necessary!”

 

“Now smile darlings.”  The lady called after adjusting her head scarf.

 

“Yeah Keith, show us those pearly whites!”  Lance snickered throwing an arm over his shoulder.

 

“I will push you off.”  He promised, crossing his arms. 

 

“Rude.  Besides there’s witnesses!”

 

“I would say you tripped over yourself and fell.  Pretty believable.”

 

“Rude.”

 

After the photo the lady gave them another smile and walked back with her family.  Lance seemed more than content with the island so they headed back to wait for the boat.

 

* * *

 

So I haven't been to the Islands since I was two so super sorry if facts are wrong!  But here are the [Islands](https://www.statuecruises.com/plan-your-trip/liberty-ellis-island) if you want a brief guide and here are some [videos](https://www.statuecruises.com/plan-your-trip/videos) to!  

I felt like they are important places too consider and the view point of them, especially for Ellis Island, have been from family members who have visited the island and friends accounts.  Here is the [Wall](https://www.libertyellisfoundation.org/about-the-wall-of-honor) and there's even instructions on how to find a name.

I have been to Miami and felt the [Freedom Tower](https://www.nps.gov/nr/travel/american_latino_heritage/Freedom_Tower.html) was very important to the Cuban population.

 

I love talking to you guys, if you want to discuss any of the topic mentioned please drop a comment!  More to come soon!


	13. Chapter 13

The computer hummed under their nimble fingers while thick rimmed glasses flickered the reflection of the computer screen.  They were for the most part unnecessary, a parting gift from their older brother.  They never left without them.

 

“So after the lab I stopped by the market and they finally had the ingredients I needed.  I’m thinking a nice hearty stew?!”  The Samoan boy talked as he unpacked the groceries in the small kitchenette.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“You know I was thinking of making cookies too.  Peanut butter?”

 

That caused a pause.  “Oh hell yea.”  Pidge gave a grin.

 

He chuckled and kneeled in front of a cabinet, shuffling some stuff.  “Yup I thought that would get you.  Seriously Pidge you need to take a break, you know that you’ve been there since I left.”

 

Pidge merely raised a brow.

 

“Like that cannot be good for your back.  And looking at that screen for so long, you’re going to actually need glasses.  And don’t get me started on your coffee intake!”

 

Pidge straightened their back and adjust the laptop.  “Hunk, you know I love you.  But of you try to switch the coffee to decaff again I’m going to have to melt down your favorite pots and pans for my robot.”

 

Hunk whipped his head up horrified.  “You wouldn’t dare?!  Wait what am I talking about, you even stole Lance’s precious Spider-man comic collection to use as blinds.  At least you used the backside.”

 

Pidge allowed a small please smiled.  “That I did.”

 

“Okay, okay.” He stood again and leaned a forearm over the counter  “How about you take a break and I will for sure make these cookies.”

 

“Blackmail Hunk?  I thought you were above this?”

 

He grinned as he adjusted his dark yellow headband  “No, no, just providing incentive.’

 

Pidge closed the laptop then stretched their body out on the couch.  The sleeves of their green hoodie flopped loosely around their wrist as they waved their arms up.  Pidge allowed their body to slump heavily into the corner of the couch and reached into their pocket for their phone.

 

“Oh really?  You’re just switching one screen for another!”  The other merely smiled.  After a moment of silence Hunk spoke again.  “Do you think priority shipment can keep cookies fresh?  You know if, I sent them to Lance?  And of course Shiro and his kinda brother/kinda roommate guy.  Kurt, uh Ki-.”

 

“Keith.” Pidge sighed.  “And Shiro said that he was doing better the next day Hunk.  I know you’re worried but no one could have predicted that happening on a museum trip.”

 

“I know.”  Hunk sighed.  “I just . . . he gets in these slumps and I don’t want him stuck there.  Or what if he tries to talk to him because of it?  What if he starts getting bad again and Keith and Shiro don’t know how to handle it.  I mean we’re not there and –“

 

“Hunk!  Take a breath.”   Pidge turned, pausing in their response text to Matt.  They waited for the taller boy to take a breath and for his shoulders to lose their tension.  “Good.  Now look, Shiro says he’s been pretty good.  I guess Keith has been helping so Lance isn’t alone.  I’m pretty sure if we keep worrying over him Lance will just get annoyed or push us away.  We have to give him space from us too or else he’ll take our help the wrong way.”

 

‘I know I know it’s just. . . I wish we were there.”

 

Pidge nodded.  “We will soon.  Just save the stress baking for when we’re actually there.”  Pidge turned back to their phone and hit the Home button.  They swiped across the screen till they found the yellow app.  Opening Snapchat Pidge scrolled through the posted stories.

 

Hunk had washed all the vegetables and was beginning to dice them.  Half way through them Pidge made a curious noise and sat up.  Hunk paused and looked at the smaller one’s face “What happened?”

 

“Uh, Lance.”  Their eyebrows scrunched up.  “He posted on his story.”

 

Within the moment Hunk had dropped the knife and was across the room.  “What?!  Like on Snapchat?  He hasn’t posted since, well.  You know, in a long time!”

 

Pidge nodded and turned themself closer to Hunk so they could see the story together.

 

The first one was loud with wind whipping in the background.  On the screen was Lance, hair tousled.  Close next to him was a raven haired boy with dark eyes pinched as they stared at the screen.

 

Lance grinned impishly.  “Hey guess where we’re at?!”

 

“Lance!”  The other boy frowned at him, eyes almost purple as dim sunlight glanced off them.  Lance’s grin only grew as he faced the boy before his finger briefly covered the camera, then the screen showed the Statue of Liberty.

 

 The next one showed a high up view of the horizon then peered down and zoomed to the ground.  Lances voice came saying “Look at this view people!  Whoa we’re way up.  This is a Hunk’s worse nightmare!”   In the background Keith could be heard.

 

‘Oh I feel gross just seeing that.”  Hunk winced but was still smiling.

 

The next was a picture overlooking the bay and had the altitude filter.  The following one was Lance with a smile shoulder to shoulder with a reluctant Keith in a metal room with windows behind them.  Pidge assumed they were still at the top of the statue. 

 

Then was another video.  It showed Keith stamping a book on a counter, no doubt the souvenir shop.

 

““Wahoo, one stamp down and loads more to go Keith!” Lance said.

 

Keith looked up and smiled, eyes looking just above the camera.  “Got a lot of ground to cover.”

 

“Yup, more adventures await!”

 

After that was a picture of another island, the geotag filter saying New York.  The next was a video that panned around the interior of a wide open museum, ending just as Keith walked into the corner screen with a pamphlet.  Then next was a picture of Lance and Keith by a railing, ocean peaceful behind them.

 

That was all that was currently up as of forty two minutes ago.  After a few moments of quiet Hunk said.  ‘Okay I have to see that again!”

 

“Agreed!”

 

After watching it again then once more on Hunks phone they stayed in silence for a few moments to process what they had seen.  Finally Hunk broke. “Soooo.  That was Keith?”

 

“Yup.” Pidge blinked.

 

“And Lance is out and about.”

 

“Seems like it.”

 

A few more moments of silence. 

 

“This is good.  I mean I know he tries to push through emotional stuff but this.  This is actually pushing through, right?  It’s a good thing?”

 

“Uh, you know more than me about human relationship stuff.  I, I think so.”  Pidge scratched the top of their head.  “I mean he’s not really moping so . . . ‘ they raised a brow.

 

Hunk was scratching under his chin.  “Yeah.  And he seemed like he was genuinely having fun.”

 

They looked at each other. 

 

‘So, uh, Keith?  Who is this?”

 

Pidge immediately opened their laptop.  “I have a file.”

 

Shiro was looking over the papers and smiled satisfied.  He put them in the light blue folder then turned to the computer screen.  Opening another file he began to review the results for a recent test run they had done.  He frowned at the graphs then raised another one to compare the two. 

 

A few minutes later he noticed his phone lighting up.  He paused seeing that Pidge had sent him a Snapchat.  Opening the app he saw that they had actually sent a whole story.  Lance’s story.

 

He raised an eyebrow but opened it.  He smiled as the story continued, chuckling whenever Keith got caught in the screen.  After watching it once more he received another message.

 

_Care to explain?_

 

Shiro sighed, he wish he could but the friendship that had sprung up between the two was quick and rapid.  It had taken him by surprise.

 

_To tell you the truth I’m not sure._

 

_Well whatever it is, thank you.  Lance seems happier._

 

Shiro smiled softly.  _Honestly thank Keith._

 

_We plan to.  Did I mention before . . ._

 

* * *

 

So I'm going to take a chance and assume you guys know what Snapchat is.  The response I have been getting is amazing so I thought about making this small filler chapter to see the rest of the gang!  Thank you for the kudos and comments!  I love talking to you guys


	14. Chapter 14

Lance glanced at his phone and noticed an alert from the Snapchat app.  It said he was now friends with Shiro.  He looked at it curiously but accepted and continued after Keith.

 

After landing back on the docks Keith suggested going back into the park.  “I wanted to show you something.”

 

Lance nodded eagerly, bounding behind the other boy.  At the end of the pathway Keith led him up there was a small building that was curved upward with windows on one side.  A small line was gradually growing next to it.  Inside were various translucent fishes that twirled over the ground and reflected fragments of light.

 

“Holy crap!”  Lance cried, eyes widening.  “It’s so pretty!  This is a carrousel?”

 

“Yup.”  Keith had a self-satisfied smile.  He found he liked the surprised expression on the other’s face.  ‘It’s meant to reflect the ocean life and stuff so I figured you’d like it.”

 

After another moment of staring at it with aw he grabbed Keith’s wrist “Let’s get in line!”  Lance quickly pulled Keith along, nearly tripping on his own feet. 

 

“It’s not like it’s going anywhere.”  Keith smirked.  Standing at the end of the line Lance let go of his wrist.  Keith tried not to think of it and instead glanced around himself.  Since it was closer to noon time the amount of people seemed to be growing in the park.  Children ran around, ducking behind trees and marveled at the water.  Not too far away a father sat on a blanket with a picnic basket, his children running and rolling in the grass.

 

It reminded Keith, “Hey, if you’re hungry we can go get lunch after this?”

 

“Oh perfect.” Lance said, turning to face him “ Anything in particular?”

 

“Well depends,” Keith slipped his phone out of his jackets pocket “did you want to go to Central Park?”

 

Lance immediately perked up,  grinning.  “Yea that would be awesome!”

 

Keith smiled at his enthusiasm.  “Okay, we’ll head over after this.”  He fiddled on his phone for a while then showed it to Lance.  “I’ve been to this place a handful of time but I think the foods pretty good and it’s close to the station and park.”

 

Taking the phone he smirked.  “Hhmm, well you use Yelp so you’re not a complete heathen.”

 

Dark eyes rolled upward.  “Just look if that food is fine with you.”

 

Lance chuckled as he scrolled down the small eatry then looked at the food pictures.  “Oooh, empanadas?”

 

“Oh no, they’re called saltenas”  Keith said leaning a little over Lance to look at the pictures as well.  “believe me, they’ll correct you.”

 

“Right.” Lance said slowly, glancing at the dark haired boy.  Keith’s bangs had shifted to the side and the glint of sunlight made his eyes look more purple.  He coughed a bit “I really don’t want to be reprimanded over food.”

 

Keith smirked as he took a half step back.  ‘Experience?”

 

“Well let’s just say that Hunk takes food seriously.”  Lance smiled fondly as he handed back the phone. 

 

They were almost next and Lance eyed the carousal again.  ‘We’re going to those two over there so be ready.”

 

An eyebrow rose.  He looked at where he pointed and eyes the blueish and pinkish fish.  “Seriously?  Why does it have to be those two?”

 

“Aesthetics.” Then he scrunched his brows,  “Blue is mine, you can have the red one.”

 

“It looks more pink than red but whatever.”

 

Lance smirked.  “It’s blood orange.”

 

Keith snorted then punched his shoulder.  ‘Shut up and just lead the way!  We’re almost next.”

 

Lance let out a carefree laugh as he made his way up the ramp.  He quickly led the way, weaving between the other fish and jumping onto the blue one.  Keith hoisted himself on the pink-red one and clicked his seatbelt on.  Lance’s legs bounced excitedly and he fidgeted with his phone in his hand, spinning it between his long index finger and thumb. 

 

Keith pushed down the fondness he felt and teased  “Jeez, have you not been on a carousel before?”

 

“Hey, as a visitor of this amazing city I reserve the right to be excited by all my experience here.”  He said with false haughtiness, face turned up.  He was unfazed and kept his smile up.

 

Keith was going to say more but then a voice overhead gave brief instructions and the small ride began.

 

A soft joyful melody played as the fishes began to move.  They went up then back down as they spun and revolved.  It wasn’t very fast but soft spins that allowed you to enjoy the rhythm.  Light poured through the glass wall and fishes, versicolor light dancing over them.  Keith felt a bit odd; he had never had an interest in these . . . casual recreational . . .  things.  Even though he had teased Lance for his excitement he meant nothing of it.  In fact he could even go so far to say he envied the other boy’s comfort in his joy.  His casualness.  It was Keith’s first time in a long time on one of these.  The last time had been . . . ages ago, it hadn’t even been in this city.

 

Before he could lose himself in those thoughts he was pulled back by a wild laugh.  He looked up and saw Lace had brought out his phone to take another snap.  “Look at this carousal, it’s so beautiful!”  he panned the phone around the room till it landed on Keith.  “Say hi!”

 

Keith waved reluctantly but he still smiled.  How could he not with the other boy’s contagious enthusiasm?

 

As the fishes took another turn Lance glanced back, he had to time this right.  So when his fish turned he help up his phone and snapped a picture.  Keith had caught sight of the phone then held up a hand.  ‘Ugh, Lance!  You better not have gotten another picture.”

 

Lance glanced down at his phone.  Lance’s face was smiling to the screen and just over his shoulder was Keith.  The light his fish threw gave him a light red glow, face turn slightly upward with a small smile.  Lance’s smile grew as he locked the phone.  “Of course not, why would I?”

 

He let out a whoop of laughter when Keith muttered he was full of shit.

 *****************

 

Lance shielded his eyes against the sunlight.  “Wish I remembered my sunglasses.”

 

“Did you bring any with you?” Keith asked as he squinted.  He rarely used sunglasses though Shiro often reprimanded him, mothering about eyes and all sort of mythical sounding diseases. 

 

Lance sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  “I may have thrown them at a wall a few weeks back.”

 

Keith blinked.  “Did it have it coming?”

 

Lance snorted.  He had expected an awkward glance away or even a raised eyebrow.  But without skipping a beat Keith took his quirks with stride.  “Not as much as the giver of the said glasses.”  He admitted dryly.

 

Keith nodded.  “Do what you gotta do.”  And Keith took that to heart.  He was often reprimanded for being rude, blunt, or even hotheaded but he did what he felt he had to.  He felt the need to punch someone for protection or to make a point, he was already swinging.  He felt someone was wrong, he said so.  It was gut but for him it usually worked, he has rarely regretted anything.  So if Lance felt a way to get a point across or to help relieve the pent up emotions was to chuck sunglasses at a wall or whatever other necessary accessories, let him.

 

Lance appreciated Keith’s response and gave him a nudge.  “Maybe we can find some in New York together.  I can get the Statue of Liberty ones they had at the gift shop.”

 

Keith’s lid drooped to a frank stare.  “Definitely touristy.”

 

“We can get matching ones!  Or you can get some apple shaped ones.” He put both of his index and thumb in a circle then flipped his hand so it made glasses over his face.

 

Keith laughed into his fist.  “Are you always this much of a dork?”

 

Lance smirked as they stopped walking.  “You caught me at a lucky time.”  He then noticed the stairway going down and people walking back and forth.  “So what in New York isn’t underground?”

 

“Nothing fun.” Keith smirked.

 

Underneath were shops and other places to eat.  Keith led them through the walkway, light spilling from the roof.  They made it to the small Bolivian eatery, stools set up outside and benches inside the shop.  There were two other people in line and a small group sitting on the bench.  Lance looked over the menu.  “So what you recommend?

 

“They’re all pretty good, porks a personal favorite.”  Keith answered as he brushed some hair out of his eyes.  “The sandwiches are pretty good too.  I think I want one.”

 

Lance was still looking at the menu when a girl and older lady walked up.  Keith gestured for them to go in front of them.  ‘We’re still looking.”

 

They thanked him and walked up to the register.

 

Lance leaned forward and back, lightly rocking on the balls of his feet.  “I think I’ll get a pork and chicken one.”

 

“Cool.  I’m thinking of the brisket sandwich.” He glanced at him.  “If you want you can try some.  So, uh, you try more of their food?”  Well that came out kind of lame.

 

However, the other boy didn’t really notice or care.  He grinned. “Perfect!  You can have some of mine too.  Actually me and Hunk and Pidge do that sometimes.”  He smiled fondly.  “We tend to get a bunch of different stuff and just start splitting it.”

 

Keith smiled.  “Well sounds like a perfect plan of ‘divide and conquer’.  Aren’t they meeting you here?”

 

Lance grinned, eyes lighting up.  “Yea they’re going to be here for like two days and we fly back together.  Or me and Hunk do, I think Pidge might be staying for a few more days because of their family.”

 

Keith gave a small nod, looking down.  Lance noticed how he shifted and gave him a reassuring grin.

 

“Hey, I think you’ll like them!  Hunk is really great, he’s an amazing cook and engineer.  He may seem like a worry wart sometimes but his hearts in the right place.  And oh gosh Pidge, you two!  You both can go be fanatics about cryptids and stuff.”  His nose was scrunched playfully.  “I saw your X-file poster!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.  “It’s a great show!  I can’t believe you don’t watch it!”

 

“I can’t believe the only reality TV you watch is ghost and supernatural hunting shows!”

 

“What else could you possibly watch?!”

 

“Hey! E network has some golden entertainment!  Me and my mama diligently watch all the fashion don’t shows when we can.”

 

The two continued back and forth till they ordered their food.  Then Lance continued talking about his two friends, even once they had left the place and were making their way up.  Lance was chuckling, remembering a high school carnival booth the trio was meant to run.  “So of course Pidge had to slam the pie into the girls face responding ‘see a clown getting hit is absolutely hilarious!’”

 

Keith chuckled as Lance did a fully belly laugh.  He had to admit they seemed like good friends to Lance, and Lance loved talking about them.  Keith did feel uneasy though; he wasn’t sure how he would feel about meeting them.  Meeting new people for him was hit or miss, miss being the most common outcome.  He didn’t usually indulge people and he didn’t like to be given extra attention.  Not that he didn’t like some attention, just not anything overbearing or containing.

 

He knew he would have to meet Lance’s friends but then it hit him that that may be it.  That with them being here that would be it for their friendship.  Keith tried to calm down his inner turmoil.  To ignore the voices that said he would be dropped for something better.  Again.

 

 _Then you’ll deal with it when it happens._ He frowned at himself.  He rubbed his hair, as if to expel the dark thoughts.  Looking at Lance, how his cheeks flushed with laughter and eyes held mirth, he just wanted to enjoy this while he could.  So he gave a small smile and said.  ‘Can’t wait to meet them.”

* * *

 

Here is the [Carousel](http://www.seaglasscarousel.nyc/) and here is the Bolivian [eatery](https://www.yelp.com/biz/bolivian-llama-party-new-york-7).  I have not been to any of these locations so I apologize of some things I have written are wrong.

 

Thank you for the kudos and comments, I love talking to you guys and hope you're enjoying it!


	15. Chapter 15

Afternoon light broke through clouds, giving the leaves a soft glow.  The trees that bordered the park swayed their branches, causing shifts of light and shadow.  Still despite the serene visual the sounds were nearly jarring.  Yells and cars honking, chatter of different languages and shrieks of laughter.  Teams practiced, groups jogged together.  At the moment the two boys were jumping apart as a mother jogging with a stroller passed between them.

 

“Whoop, that was close.”  Lance whistled in surprise.

 

“Yea don’t mess with the soccer moms.” Keith sighed as he shuffled back next to Lance “They’ll run right through you.”

 

Lance nodded but then leaned back to look up at the light blue sky with a smile “Well I always thought they were exaggerating but people are right.”  Lance turned in a circle “This place is huge! And beautiful”

 

Keith followed Lance’s gaze to the tree tops, how the bright eyes trailed after the birds fluttering around the branches.  But he was distracted and brought his gaze back down to appreciate the sunlight that highlighted the boy’s cheekbones, making his face glow a warm brown.  Realizing he was staring Keith nodded and began walking down the walkway again, hoping his face didn’t look as flushed as it felt.  “Yea it’s like the city, huge but pretty concentrated.  This way.”

 

Lance followed him to the left path.  The further they went into the park, the less weight the sounds of the city held.  Just a ways ahead of them the path led to a wooden structure.  It was built as a big circular hut with wooden benches along the sides and near the posts.  The roofing combined with the layers of branches gave enough cover to keep it cool but also to allow fragments of light to stream through.  ‘Ooh, this is so cute!”

 

Keith smiled as he walked up the platform.  He chose one of the benches and set the bag of food down.  Lance sat on the other end glancing around while the other boy began opening up the food.  Once it was distributed Lance immediately took a bite.  He was just realizing how hungry he was.  “Ermah gaw.  Is rewly guhd!”

 

He really did like it.  The filling was more soup like than empanadas.  And the spicing was different but still delicious.

 

Keith snorted. ‘I’m going to think that meant you liked the food.  How about talking after chewing?”

 

Lance swallowed said food and smiled.  “I’ve been told I’m an excellent multitasker.”

 

“Whoever told you that lied!”

 

Despite the teasing it was overall peaceful.  Lance had brought up the subject of fall and Keith related it to a time when he and Shiro went to a company Halloween party dressed up.

 

“Oh look at you, fancy going to a company party.”

 

“It was a Halloween party so not very fancy.”  The other boys near purple eyes rolled up despite the glare of sunlight.  “It was Shiro’s idea of course, trying to get me out more.  I think I had more fun getting ready than the actual party.”

 

Lance looked up with interest.  “Really?  What did you guys dress up as?”

 

“It was pretty typical.” Keith shrugged as he took a bite of his food.  After swallowing he continued.  “He went as a vampire and I went as a ninja.”

 

Now it was Lance’s turn to snort.  “Why am I not surprised?  That was probably one of the simplest costume you could have done!”

 

“Exactly.” Keith smirked. 

 

He fixed him with a sly look “And I guess that made it easy for you to sneak off?  Or not be too social.”

 

“I was very much in character.” His smirk grew.

 

“Oh my gosh you’re full of shit.” Lance wheezed as he continued laughing.

 

Keith tried not to get too caught up on how thin rays of light danced across the other boys smile.  Instead he shrugged.  “Yea, Shiro said the same thing.”

 

After catching his breath Lance shot him another fond smile.  “Do you at least have pictures?  Tell me you do.”

 

Keith was chewing another bite so he only nodded in response.  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.  After a moment of scanning he found the pictures and handed the phone to Lance.

 

Lance stared at it then coughed his food, a surprise frown taking over his face.  He set down his food and whipped his hand on a napkin and looked at it again.  “Wow, you did this?!”

 

Keith felt pinpricks of heat crawling up his face.  He disguised his mild embarrassment by reaching for his Coke.  “Yea.  I mean-it’s, I know it’s not”

 

“No no no dude.  It’s good!” Lance waved a hand to interrupt him then enlarged the picture  “Like that is pretty good!”

 

“What?” Keith blinked and turned to him.  “Oh.  Really?”

 

Lance met his eyes with a look of mild disbelief.  He looked over Keith’s face of open surprise, eyebrows high arches under his bangs and a light blush dusting over his cheekbones, he gave him a rueful smile.  “Dude yes!  I mean this looks mildly professional.  Definitely Instagram worthy.”

 

“Uh, I’ll take your word for it.” He said glancing away, the heat on his face now coming from the attention he was receiving.  Secretly he felt pleased by the praise.

 

“Are there more?  Can I-“ he waved his finger across the screen to indicate his intention.

 

“Go for it, I don’t have many pictures though.” He admitted.

 

Lance looked at the next one of Shiro.  He was in what looked to be a suit with a pendant where the tie would be and a dark black and maroon cape clasped over his shoulder.  His black and white hair slicked back with only one small strand falling forward.  Despite the good looking man Lance was more impressed by the work on his face.  He looked paler that usual but it wasn’t caked on white powder that looked pasty.  It looked more like a natural pale skin tone.  Then the eyes, they were bruised with red and purple to make them look hallow.  Small veins cracked on his cheekbones and over his eyelids.

 

“There’s one of Allura.  She asked me to do hers after she saw Shiro’s since she did it herself and didn’t like it very much.  And I guess she didn’t have time to go to a salon.”  He shrugged as he took another bite of his food.  Was it bragging?  He wasn’t too sure, he just knew he wanted Lance to know.

 

Lance nodded and looked at the next picture. “Ah!  Is she a freakin clown?!”

 

“Yea.” Keith gave his a phone an odd look.  ‘She likes . . . kinda weird things.  She already said next year she wants to be a ragdoll or puppet.”

 

Lance made a face.  “I mean at least she’s a pretty clown.”  Allura was in a multicolor pantsuit and had a large frilly pink and white collar.  The make-up was very different.  Across her cheekbones were shadowed curves making her cheeks look displaced.  Over her eyebrows and under her eyes were small thin spires with diamonds on top, basically a mock representation of a circus tent.  Her lips were a dark red that spread farther than normal.  “And again, the make-up looks really cool.  How did you come up with that idea?”

 

“I didn’t.  She found a video of a girl who did it.  I just kinda looked through it and did it for her.”  He shrugged.  ‘I mean it’s kind of like drawing and painting, right?”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow.  He was finding it hard to believe Keith didn’t have more experience under his belt for the work he had done.  “Are you an artist now too?”

 

He frowned.  “Well, no.”

 

Lance laughed.  “I don’t know man, that’s some pretty cool talent.  I know at least two of my siblings would kill to be able to do that.”

 

“Takes practice I guess.  Shiro likes eyeliner so I used to help him with the wings, then he got it himself.”

 

“True talent.”  Lance nodded thinking over the various attempts his siblings would go through to have perfectly drawn eyeliner, “make them sharp enough to kill people.”

 

Keith made a face as he put his chin on his hand.  “He wants them strong enough to fly him away from his problems.”

 

 ‘Oh my gosh Shiro!”  Lance laughed, nearly dropping his now empty box of food  “He’s really too funny sometimes.”

 

“He’s ridiculous!”  Keith cried out holding his arms up.  “People think I’m the cryptic brooding one but Shiro is ten times worse!  He can be so self-deprecating with his jokes.  And memes, he probly knows them better than me!”

 

“Well I think he earned himself, dare I say, the _right_?”  Lance fixed him with a shit-eating grin.

 

Keith blinked into space for a moment then frowned as the correlation to Shiro’s right side clicked.  He cuffed the other boy in the back of the head.  “Don’t say that shit in front of him!  I won’t hear the end of it all day!”

 

Lance kept laughing.  ‘Oh gosh you have to tell me, have you ever asked for a hand and he throws his-“

 

“No, no God.  Don’t give him ideas!”

 

They boy continued laughing and teasing.  The sun was barely beginning to fall back down but they decided to call it a day and headed back. 

 

The subway ride was uneventful.  It was fuller than the morning so they stood shoulder to shoulder near the door but would have to move for incoming and outgoing traffic.  Lance moved his long limbs to the side as people made their way out, mildly taken aback by the lack of courtesy.  But looking over someone else’s shoulder, seeing Keith smile under his hand as he met his gaze, it didn’t seem so bad.

* * *

 

Here's the hut, it's called [Cop Cot](http://www.centralparknyc.org/things-to-see-and-do/attractions/cop-cot.html).  Again really sorry I if got things wrong with location and stuff!  
  
Here are the basic ideas for Shiro's [vampire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kit-LcMg3cg) [make](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432908582904970539/) up.  I really love the idea of vampire make up looking crackly and more undead like.  Then here's the one for Allura's [clown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/826692075318736071/) make up.  I fully think Allura would be a fanatic of Halloween and a super homey boss, making company theme days and having gatherings.

 

Just wanted to say more familiar characters will be popping out but I decided near the beginning of writing this that Lotor will not be Lance's ex!  So super sorry, it's just going to be some generic guy . . . that may pop up, who knows?   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thanks for all the kudos and comments!  I love them and if you guys have any curiosities go ahead and send them my way!


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived to the apartment Shiro was in the shower.  They heard the water running and his soft humming as they dropped their jackets near the door.  Lance threw himself on the couch, sighing in exhaustion.  Keith walked to the door of the bathroom and paused.  Then he gave the door two quick harsh thumps with his fist.  Inside the restroom there was a sharp cry then a _thump_ of something falling to the ground. 

 

“Shiro!  We’re home!”  Keith said almost sweetly.  He smiled over his shoulder.  On the couch Lance was laughing in disbelief, turning from his stomach to his back.

 

“I can hear that!  Jerk!”

 

Keith chuckled then headed into his room to switch into his comfy clothes.  Lance still laid on the couch.  Evening his breath he began to lightly doze, it had been a long day involving a lot of walking around.  He vaguely remembers hearing the bathroom door open.  Then the next thing he knew Shiro was at the couch lightly shaking him. 

 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty, how about you change into your pajamas first.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to like kiss me awake?”  Lance muttered as he tried moving up only to slouch more “Did you miss that day in prince academy?”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes in humor under the damp stark white hair that fell forward.  “Or I fell asleep during that lesson.  Like you are right now, c’mon.”

 

Lance groaned as he sat up properly.  Keith was coming out of his room in red basketball shorts and pulling on a grey cotton shirt.  Lance threw his arms up.  “Here comes dat boi!”

 

Without missing a beat Shiro turned and met Keith’s eyes.  “Shid wadupp.”

 

Keith glared as Lance began laughing.  “You.  Are trash.  Both of you, and not even the golden kind.”

 

“And you.  Are rude.”  Shiro made to muss his hair and Keith dodged.  All too quickly the two were playfully grappling, a control falling over the edge of the coffee table when Shiro’s shin met it.  Keith was huffing a laugh as he tried to push his palm into Shiro’s face.  Still Shiro managed to pull him into a headlock and Keith retaliated by trying to kick the back of his knees.

 

Lance was grinning as he watched and in a burst of energy cried “I got you buddy!” 

 

Shiro looked up only to be met in the face with a cushion.  Keith took the opportunity of surprise to push against Shiro’s lower torso.  Lance grabbed Shiro’s shoulders and pulled back.

 

As the two smaller boys unbalance the bigger man he mutters “I Catch a glimpse of the other side!” and they land on the couch in a loud _thunk_.

 

Laughing and out of breath they laid there for a while, a pile of limbs.  Shiro landed on Lance’s leg, who was now sitting against the arm rest, and Keith on Shiro’s chest.  Finally Shiro looked up at Lance.  “I can’t believe you betrayed me.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I was hit with a burst of passion.”  He grinned back looking completely unapologetic.

 

Keith sat up and laid against the back of the couch, maneuvering on top of Shiro’s legs.  “I can’t believe the effort that took.  How much do you weigh?!”

 

“It’s the weight of my trauma.” Shiro sighed with a near peaceful smile.

 

With a flat stare the other two turned to him “Shiro no.”

 

Lance went into the room to change into his sleep wear then back to the restroom to wash up.  As he brushed his teeth he peaked outside.   A lamp near the couch was on as was the kitchen light. He heard Shiro in the kitchen, most likely making a cup of tea.  On the couch the raven haired boy was leaning forward to grab the television remote and when he leaned back he pushed his bangs out of his hair.  He was flipping through the channels seeming disinterested then looked towards the kitchen.  Whatever Shiro asked had him shake his head in response.  Overall it was a moderate scene, winding down the day and giving as sense of easiness.  It made him smile ruefully.

 

After rinsing his mouth and putting his toothbrush back he joined Keith on the couch.  Lance sat on the right end, throwing his feet up on top of the lap of the couch’s first resident.  Keith rolled his eyes but other than that gave no indication of caring.  He wasn’t very interested on the television so tossed the remote to Shiro as he came back to the living room with his mug.  Shiro went to the movie channels and began browsing.  “You guys good with Transformers 2?”

 

Keith shrugged. “meh.”

 

“Yeah that’s fine.”

 

As the film progressed Keith laid his head back further, feeling the last few days catch up with him.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t been having fun but it was definitely change to his usual pace.  He felt tired but a satisfying tired. 

 

“My niece cried at this scene.” Lance remarked fondly.

 

Shiro glanced over to him.  “Aw, really?!”

 

“Yea we showed her the movies last year.  She really liked the first one and then we showed her this but she cried when Optimus died.”  Lance laughed at the memory.  “She was actually pretty mad to, yelling how we could show her something so sad.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “That’s adorable.  Did she watch them all?”

 

“She watched up to the third one but lost interest with the others.”

 

Behind their easy chatter Keith was slumping his head into his shoulder.  After a while Keith woke from his light dozing when his phone went off with a low vibration.  He looked at it with mild surprise and unlocked the device.  Reading the message he shifted his lips to a small frown then replied to the text.  Hesitantly he spoke up to Shiro. “Uh Shiro?  I’m going to take a shift tomorrow at the garage.”

 

Shiro’s eyebrows scrunched in disapproval as he turned to face him.  “Why?”

 

Keith looked at him, matching frowns.  “Because they asked me to.  I guess someone else called out and they’re asking if I could come in for the day.”

 

“I just don’t think . . . you really should.  It may not be the best time and especially if-“

 

“Well I already said I would and I haven’t worked since-“ he cut himself off then finished.  “In a few weeks.

 

“I know.”  Shiro sighed mildly, more to himself.  “I _knew_ you were there.”

 

Lance looked at the screen attentively trying to make himself unnoticeable.  He had yet to see Shiro so serious and he seemed really unhappy with Keith going wherever he was planning to tomorrow. 

 

“Shiro it’ll be fine!” Keith raised his voice a bit.  He then stopped and took a shaky breath.  “It won’t be a problem, it’s a last minute thing and I’m not going to go- go and just.”

 

“Okay, okay.”  Shiro rubbed his scar.  “I know you’re - look I trust you.  I just worry and I don’t like that ‘garage’.”  Shiro made a face as if he was being generous with the word.

 

Keith looked to the side.  “I know you don’t.  But I like the work.”

 

Shiro looked him over and nodded.  His voice softened, trying to lighten the mood.  ‘Well I was going to go grocery shopping tomorrow.  What time do you think you’ll be out?”

 

Keith was quiet for a beat then looked back at him. “I should be out by 5.  If anything I can meet you guys.”

 

“Okay.”  He looked like was going to say something else then decided better “Well you should get to sleep early then.  You look tired.”

 

He nodded, Keith appreciated this understanding and that they weren’t going to argue it further.  He moved to get up and then seemed to remember he was being used as a foot rest.  He felt a pang of worry and discomfort.  It felt a bit of a private matter and he was unsure how the other boy would react to what he just witnessed.

 

But Lance merely gave an easy smile as he very slowly raised his legs straight up, toe grazing the other’s nose.  ‘Don’t worry, when I slip in to sleep I’ll be quiet like a ninja.  Maybe now you’ll get some Beauty Sleep and not look like a pale emo frontman for a zombie band.”

 

Even Shiro snorted, the traitor.  Keith gave an irritated growl.  ‘As if you could do anything quietly.” and he pushed Lance’s legs over his lap, knocking the boy over the couch.

 

“Ouch, hey!”

 

Keith got up and stretched himself.  He glanced back at Shiro who was still smiling.  “I’ll be fine.”

 

Shiro looked up and nodded.  “Okay.  Just call if anything.”

 

Keith gave a nod and walked to his room.

 

“Text me during your lunch break!  Be careful on the street!  Make good choices!!!”

 

Lance was laughing from the ground as Keith tossed the bird over his shoulder and then closed his bedroom door.  Lance picked himself back up and laid on his side.  His knees were slightly bent so there was proper amount of space between his feet and Shiro.  Shiro noticed the respectful distance and mentally compared it to the lack of distance he held with Keith.  He decided it wasn’t something ready to be brought up and instead looked at the shelf under the television.

 

“Hey?  Want to play Call of Duty?”

 

Lance’s face puckered in interest, an eyebrow raising   “Black Ops?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Lance’s face lit up.  “You.  Are on!”

 

Shiro set up the game while Lance went to the kitchen to bring out a bag of chips and cans of soda.  Setting them down he glanced at the mug of tea Shiro had just drank.

 

“Oh, do you want me to bring you water instead.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine with soda.”

 

Lance lifted a brow.  “That can’t be good.”

 

Shiro met his skeptical gaze with a spark of mischief.  “I’m here for a good time Lance.  Not a long time.”

 

Lance looked at him for a beat of disbelief then erupted into giggles.  “Oh gosh Pidge said that!”

 

Shiro grinned.  “Actually it was Matt.  I just took it as a viable motto.”

 

The game loaded up so Lance sat back on the couch and took the controller Shiro offered him. 

 

“Now Lance.  I know you’re a guest here and I care for you.”  Shiro said with a serious, straight face.  “But.  I will not go easy while I drag you through the ground.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed in retaliation.   “I don’t care what kind of real life experience points you have Shiro.  Digital graphics and synthesized effects are my turf.  You’re in my war!”

 

Shiro let out a loud laugh and they began.

 

Time flew and the clock on the wall behind the kitchen table ticked from late night to early morning hours.  They tried to keep quiet but soon enough their crows and jumping up and off the couch in excitement woke Keith.  He poked his head out to grouch and they gave empty promises to keep it down.

 

However that reminded Lance of his own curiosity.  After waiting a few minutes to insure that Keith had gone back to bed he spoke to Shiro “Hey, uh what’s so wrong with where Keith works?  If you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Shiro frowned a bit, eyes still on the screen.  “It’s just . . . I don’t like the crowd or owner.  They’re not very trusting.”

 

Lance cocked his head as he leaned forward, eyes still on the screen.  ‘So, I’m assuming mild gang affiliation?  Drug runners, mafia?  Illegal parts?”

 

Shiro’s brows pulled forward, the edges of his features becoming more pronounced “Basically.  He got the job awhile back and it’s under the table pay.  They have usual workers but some of them, like Keith, come in only when called.  There are other workers that come in for other jobs but Keith hasn’t done those jobs in a long time.”  Shiro briefly wondered if he was over speaking so he gave the Latin boy a quick glance.  The other boy had smooth and fine features even under the light of the TV and couch side lamp, telling of how he was beginning to take care of it again; the expressive mouth was puckered a bit perturbed showing he took the discussion serious.  But his clear eyes showed no signs of judgment.

 

Shiro took a split moment to compare this image of him to the one of when he arrived.  Face waxing in parlor, lips a thin line and eyes ringed underneath.  And worst of all, those now clear eyes had been vacant.

 

He shook the thoughts as Lance continued the conversation.

 

“I can understand that.  Not to be messed up but Keith’s very being screams ‘brooding and dark past’ so.”  He shrugged, not to be crass but to show it was a simple fact.  “But I mean he hasn’t gotten into any major trouble, right?”

 

“Some small stuff he was being suspected of.  But overall,  yea, he hasn’t gotten into anything serious.  Or has allowed it to make into his record.”  Shiro admitted disgruntled.  He could do anything but paint his younger brother as a saint like figure.  But he also felt defensive because Keith had been dealt a lot of hard cards and he still pulled himself up.  “I just don’t see why he even keeps in contact with them or still works there?  But, it’s Keith.  I can’t actually tell him what to do, only give him a push in a better direction.”

 

‘Yea, it’s like herding a cat.”

 

Shiro snorted.  “I hope he doesn’t hear you say that.”

 

“Tell me about it, he knows where I sleep!”  Lance chuckled  “Uh, but back to Keith see he’s good!  He likes his space and he likes being able to take care of himself, that’s all.  It doesn’t seem like anything personally against you.  I feel like he makes pretty good decisions and will be fine.”

 

“I know, I just can’t help but worry.”  After a few more moments of controllers tapping away he glanced at Lance.  “Thanks, by the way.  That’s pretty good insight on Keith.”

 

Lance’s lips lifted on the sides.  “Well I’ve been in close quarters with him for the last few days.”

 

Shiro nodded.  After another few minutes of virtual gunfire and chip munching Shiro spoke up  “How have you been though?”

 

“Good!”  Lance straightened and pulled his controller up a bit.  “Me and Keith roaming the city has been fun.  We walked a lot so I know I’m out of shape.  And he tried to act like he wasn’t but” he lowered his voice into a stage whispered “I’m pretty sure he was winded too.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “Well he hasn’t gone to the gym with me in a while.  So that’s something I should get him back on track.”

 

“From what I hear Allura’s a pretty good option to.  Send him to her!”

 

Now Shiro did laugh out loud.  “Yea he came back that day hurting.  He swore never again.  Maybe you should give her a visit at the gym.

 

“Yea, no gracias.  I like feeling my limbs thank you.  I think I’ll start with you and from there we’ll see.”

 

Shiro shook his head in amusement then reached for the table.  He drank some of his soda and nodded towards Lance to continue.

 

“But I mean I feel we’ve seen a lot, at least for the time I’ve been here.  We did that day at the arcade, then we stopped by Flushing.  The next day we went to the Village.  After that was the science museum then today.  Oh wow that was a lot, but that’s still not everything!”  he cried as if suddenly realizing it.

 

“Nope!  But I’ll admit that’s an impressive amount of stuff for the –er- short time you’ve been here.”

 

They both were silently reminded of Lance’s first few days.  How he had kept himself in Keith’s room, hardly noticing the light that filtered in the room.

 

“Yea.  I . . . yea.  It’s pretty huge here”  then his tone softened and he gave a rueful smile  “and I like it.  I-I admit I’m a bit surprised but-I dunno- this hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would.  Never bored.”  He casted a glance to the closed bedroom door then turned back to the screen. 

 

“Well I’m glad and I’m glad you came”  Shiro smiled softly. 

 

“Yea, I almost didn’t but” he sighed “Pidge is Pidge.”

 

Shiro nodded.  “Which is what I really wanted to ask you.  How are you, how have you been feeling about, well, the other stuff?”

 

Now Lance had a small frown.  The small twitch on the corner of his brow told Shiro it be best to pause the game.

 

“Look I know you’ve been working through it and Keith has helped.  I’m glad but I want you to know that you can talk to me to.  I know that even though Keith has been here there may be some stuff he’s not very tactful with.  So I’m here for you too Lance.” He ended with a small smile.   “Whenever you need it.”

 

Lance tried to smile back, mouth quirking up, but it fell.  With a sigh he reached for his phone and unlocked it before tapping the green messenger tile.  Scooting closer to Shiro he handed him the phone.  “He, uh, started texting me.  Him and a mutual friend of ours.  Well, his friend really.  And well ”  His eyes drooped to a rather helpless expression, not sure what to make of the content on his phone.

 

Shiro glanced at the phone then back to him.  “Have you talked to him?  Any calls?”

 

“No.”  Lance pulled his knees up and folded his arms over them “I haven’t even read the messages.  I” he fiddled with his fingers and admitted “I wasn’t sure if that would be a good idea.  For me to do.”

 

Shiro nodded in understanding.  Gently he asked.  “Would you like me to read them?”

 

He looked up at him with wide blue eyes then nodded gratefully.  “Please?”

 

 “Of course.”  He said gently.  On the screen the first two conversations held the blue dot for unread messages.  The first conversation held his attention though. 

 

At the moment, Shiro felt the weight of the name in the phone.  That name was the name Lance would have held close to himself, maybe the last thing he saw on the screen as he fell asleep at night.  The first thing he checked in the morning.  The name that he would smile down at every time it came up on the screen.  Now though, now Lance’s expression would be confused dread when he read ’Kyle’ on the phone.  Much like how his face looked now.

 

Shiro focused back on the task.  He scrolled the messages as he leaned back into the couch, cross legged.  His face smoothed with purpose so to not give anything away to Lance.  Then Shiro went to look at the conversation that was under ‘Daniel’.  He sighed a bit and rubbed his nose.

 

“That bad, huh?”  Lance asked nervously.  He was looking at the phone as if though it were a snake ready to strike.  His fingers now played with the small hole at the knee of his sweats.

 

“Well, it’s much of what you would expect.”  He answered honestly turning to the younger boy who was beginning to curl in on himself.

 

Lance gave a small scoff.  “I can think of a few things.  ‘Let’s talk’  ‘I miss you’  ‘let’s at least be friends’”  he squeezed his knee and nearly too soft to hear.  “’At least answer me, I’m getting worried’.”

 

  “Pretty spot on.”   Shiro had to admit.  Especially that last phrase, word for word.  Just more evidence of the familiarity between the two.

 

Quietly, as though afraid of being heard he asked, “No –uh- no ‘I still love you’?  Or anything to that affect?”

 

Watching him carefully Shiro shook his head.

 

The Cuban boy glared down at his feet.  “Figured.  Claro.  I don’t, I don’t get what he’s looking for or-or what I’m looking for.   I don’t want to look for anything, that’s why I didn’t want to read them!  But but why would he?  He would have no reason to try to contact me, especially since he broke it off.  I mean is he just being careful?  Why would he worry for me or is he thinking of possibly.  Was there a mistake or he thinks, he wants to?  That we could-“  He couldn’t seem to finish a single thought before another piled on it.

 

“No, hey, hey.”  Shiro interrupted his rambling firmly.  “Lance.”  He waited till the young boy looked up to him.  “None of that, none of the ‘him’.”

 

Frowning at his lap he fidgeted with his drawstring.  Shiro gently put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, allowing the boy a moment to gather his thoughts.  The burnet took a deep breath, his shoulders shaking a bit before he looked back up and nodded, eyes beginning to shine. 

 

“We’re not here to discuss what he wants, or see how we can help him.  This is about you Lance.  We need to focus on you and on what you need.  I understand that you guys were together and close for a long time.  But you both need to grow from this, but not together.  And we are here for you.”

 

Lance gave a forced wet smile.  “Mullet boy said something similar.”

 

Shiro gave a rueful smile.  “Keith can be compassionate for those he cares about. 

 

But, he’s right about that.  Lance, he made his choice.  Kyle made his decision and acted on it.  Now it’s up to you.  You have absolutely _no_ obligation to him, okay?  You have no reason to be concerned for what is best for him or what he wants.  This is about you, this situation right here.” He waved his other hand to gesture around the room and between them.  “This moment, is now you.  You have to choose what you want, what you feel comfortable with, what you need to do for yourself.  I know Pidge mentioned you have a bit of a self-sacrificing streak, and that’s an admirable quality Lance.  But you have to be careful and take care of yourself to.  You deserve happiness and peace just as much as anyone, maybe a little more.  So from now on, my suggestion to you is that you take care of yourself.  And it’s not being selfish, it’s self-care.  You take a look at, into, yourself and ask ‘do I really want this, to be back and forth with him?  Do I really want to be with him again?’”

 

As Shiro spoke Lance’s eyes stung more and more till tears were slipping down his cheeks.  He rubbed at his nose and tried to take a steady breath but it felt stuck in his chest and more tears came out.  Once Shiro finished Lance nodded and rubbed his eyes.  “Okay, okay. –hiccup- I know but it’s just, just-so hard!” he cried softly and the tears came back in full force.

 

“Sh, sh, I know.” Shiro said drawing the boy into him.  Lance leaned but as Shiro wrapped his arms he threw himself into the solid chest in full force.  He latched onto the broader man and his sobs bubbled up.  Shiro continued to rub warm circles into his shoulder, soothing him and giving soft encouragements.  “It’s okay, let it out.  No don’t apologize; you have nothing to apologize for.  Deep breaths.  You’re fine Lance, you’re good.”

 

After a while Lance mumbled something into his shoulder.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said” Lance repeated as he took a shaky breath.  “Definitely more eloquent than Keith.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “He means well.”

 

“I know” he said softly as his breathing came easier, tears coming to a stop.  He remembered his parents, his family, his friends overseas. “You all do.  And you all have been doing so much.”

 

Lance was still leaning heavily into Shiro.  Shiro paused and looked down at the boy in his lap.  His short brown hair was just tickling under Shiro’s chin.  Eyes still wet he was taking deep breaths, arms pulled against his chest.  In that moment he looked so much younger.  “You feeling better?  Do you want to go to sleep?”

 

Lance softly shook his head, admitting.  “No.  I don’t want to go asleep feeling like this.”

 

Shiro nodded in understanding.  “Do you want to keep playing?  Maybe killing the undead will help you out a bit.”

 

Lance felt a wave of affection for the other man, who would be willing to stay up with him to slay the undead to drive away his own demons.  ‘Yea, that’d be perfect.”

 

* * *

 

So this came out longer than anticipated, but here ya go!  When I wrote it I primarily listened to Bastille covers, especially [Locked out of Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLuKEyFmMcM) so have a listen if you want.

 

Again I love your guys' comments and talking to you!  And thanks for the Kudos.

 

Heads up to new, but familiar, characters are coming!


	17. Chapter 17

Keith woke with a light groan, slapping his phone into silence.  His fingers patted the bright screen till his finger curled on the edge, shutting the sound.  From the floor of his room he heard rustling in response then a soft mumble before the room fell quiet again.  After a few moments the raven haired boy shook his head and pushed back his bangs as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.  Lifting up on one arm he tried to sit up but then fell back on the bed.  Slowly blinking to adjust his eyes to the light he took the time to regret any choices that led him to waking up so early.  Contemplating going back to bed he glanced down to the floor. 

 

Lance was sprawled on the air mattress, one foot hanging over the edge.  The blanket was wrapped loosely around his body, the side of his face buried into the pillow.  Keith frowned, feeling unsettled for some reason about what he saw.  After a moment he shook it off and finally pried himself away from his warm bed, goosebumps prickled along his arms and legs.  Stumbling into the restroom he didn’t even bother with the light, going solely by muscle memory and the dim light through the blurred window on the shower wall.  He washed up, deciding to forgo a shower until he came back, and changed in the restroom.  He went back into his room and he sat on the floor to pull his boots on.  Glancing again at the rich skinned boy he realized what had been bothering him. 

 

Lance didn’t have a face mask on.  That was puzzling because he was usually very diligent about his routine.  That last time he hadn’t put one on was the night on the fire escape . . .

 

The light crust of dried tears on his long lashes was the final clue. 

 

Putting two and two together Keith frowned in concerned.  He wasn’t sure what had happened the night before but it turned something in his stomach.  Maybe he should stay, or ask Shiro?  He was sure Shiro would know about it but maybe there was something more?  Keith turned his thoughts over, tapping his fingers on his knee.  Mostly to have them doing something other than what they wanted to.  To not reach over and run them through the other boy’s soft looking hair, hair that just curled around the edge of his eyes . . . He abruptly brushed his thoughts off.  Here he was sitting on the floor of his room staring at Lance.  While he was sleeping.  It was more than mildly creepy.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore the flush that he felt.  With a huff he stood up and began gathering his stuff.  Lance would be fine and if anything he could text him later.  He had faith in Lance, he was strong.

 

Giving one last glance at the sleeping boy he shut the door gently. 

 

In the kitchen Shiro had left the coffee machine ready to go and a note saying there was lunch in the fridge.  Keith gave a small smile with a roll of his eyes but grabbed the small plastic containers and put them in his black backpack.  Downing the coffee he walked out their door into the silent hallways and made his way down the stairs.  Going to the garage he made his way to the smaller part that held his red motorcycle.  A pride and joy of his really.  He gave it a small smile, fingers finding their familiar grip around the handlebars.  ‘Hey girl.”

 

Within seconds he was peeling down the streets, taking sharp corners and flying between traffic.  He tried to be mindful of the speed limit, he didn’t need to be caught speeding again.  But on top of his Red it was too easy to lose himself to the machine under him.  The buildings flew past him in blurs and soon he was over the bridge, racing over gray waters.  The sun was barely breaking over the clouds, still close to the horizon.

 

All too quickly it seemed, he was going through familiar blocks in Hell’s Kitchen.  Pulling into a back alley that smelled like it had a worse night than usual he slowly came to a stop.  The metal garage door in front of him was a dull gray with a broken slash of purple paint, covered in questionable nicks and small sporadic holes throughout.  He knocked twice and waited.  After a few moments, not doubt the owner looking through the camera that was located at the top corner of the building, the garage door began to raise.  He pulled his biked in and made his way to a back corner so it would be out of the way.

 

“Well, well look who showed up?” Came a dry voice.  Walking down the metal stairs from the small upper room that served as an office came a man in his late twenties.  He was rather tall with a slim frame but Keith had seen that he should not be underestimated, he easily held his own.  His face was thin with dark hair streaked with purple and parted so that small tuffs pulled up.

 

“You called me in, didn’t you Haxus?”  Keith frowned, not having enough caffeine in his system to deal with the patronizing tone.

 

The other man shrugged, “Doesn’t mean you would show.  Get into a jumper, it’ll just be us for about three hours.  Then Greyson arrives with Benny.”

 

He gave a nod and headed over to grab a somewhat clean jumper.  The smell of motor oil was rather familiar as were the tools in the box he worked from.  He looked over his first task with a small smile, his mind already falling into a comfortable focus that he loved.  The business of his hands that stilled his head.  He stretched his shoulders out a little and cracked his neck.    _Let today begin._

 

**********

When Lance woke up he felt like how he usually did after crying.  His nose stuffed up and eyes crusty.  Head groggy and hair up on ends.  With the lack of a facemask his face felt oily.  Overall, not at all like a pretty picture.

 

He cracked an eye open against the sun and rubbed his face as he sat up.  Across the room the bed was hastily made but empty.  In the chilly room he felt the lack of another person and worried about it.  Through his morning haze he remembered that Keith had gone in to work.  The realization left him a bit confused as he sat up.  The broodier boy had been a constant the last few days and now he found himself unsure what to do with himself.  He frowned slightly and glanced around wondering if he should just fall back to sleep.  However his stomach protested with a growl and he sighed.  Either way he was sure Keith would be unhappy if he stayed in bed all day.

 

And more importantly, he didn’t want to.

 

Lance stretched himself out, pulling at the light aches in his shoulder to smooth them out, facing the window.  He walked to where the light cracked through and pulled the curtains to the side, squinting.  His eyes quickly adjusted and he absently scratched his stomach as he survey the view.  The apartment building had the advantage of being one of the taller buildings; Lance was sure there was only one more floor above them.  So he saw clearly the matching russet buildings with their balconies and cracked black railings, the white trimming and shops at floor level.  Already the sidewalk was occupied by a bustle of people; the food shops had revolving doors, people going in and then coming out carrying hot drinks and lunches for the day.  Not too far he could almost hear the train passing straight down the middle of the street.  Closing his eyes against the sun and leaning his head against the window frame he remembered being in awe the first time he had passed under it and timidly asked Shiro if they could go again.  Shiro was more than happy to drive down the length of the street, smiling as Lance hanged out the window head up and crying out in glee when the train actually passed by.  Keith had muttered something of how most saw it as an inconvenience; Lance saw it as a novelty. 

 

The first time he had seen a train was when he visited family in Los Angeles.  They had left the city when he was young so he didn’t remember much.  But going back around the age of five, seeing the Los Angeles Metro link had excited him.  He would clutch his mother or aunts hand tightly as he observed the busy people that moved in and out.  He remembered how tightly his hand would be clutched, as if though he would be carried out by the crowd.  _No me sueltes hijo.  Aqui te tengo._   Whichever family member was in charge of him at the time would also balance him on the window seat so he can look at the street or freeway the train sped alongside of.  _Mira los caros.  Diga adios!_   Closer to downtown it would duck briefly under the city much like most of New York.

 

 He pulled himself back from his childhood memories and looked out to what was before him.  After a few more moments of looking out and soaking the rising sunlight he pushed off the wall and worked on getting himself ready.  He fished some casual clothes from his luggage then went into the restroom to wash up and shower.  Despite how much he knew he cried he felt, well, better.  Not as held in; the weight on his chest even lighter.  He felt so much better that he gave himself an extra ten minutes in his primping.  Drying his face he met dark blue eyes through the steam clinging to the mirror. 

 

Wiping the glass he leaned in, peering closer.  In the mirror the head turned back and forth, the light of the window casting shadow and highlight on the brown skin.  He carefully analyzed said skin, eyebrows scrunching whenever a small blemish was noticed.  Long fingers rubbed lightly under and over the eyes, slow and carful.  Then they smoothed the wrinkles in between the eyebrows, the face falling into a more neutral expression.  The soft mouth quirked as the blue eyes trailed carefully over the slim face and slightly pointy chin.  His fingers followed, pinching the point of his chin a bit then coming to rest on the sink.  Finally he straightened himself and looked at the mirror fully and gave his reflection a careful smile.  No, he couldn’t quiet put his finger on it, but he knew he looked better, better then the time he caught his reflection at the diner Keith had took him to. It felt like that day was years ago.

 

Giving himself one last attentive smile he walked out the rest room and back to the bedroom.  Carefully he tidied his corner of the room then slipped back out and stood in the living room.  He spun around slowly, wondering what he could do.  He heard very light snoring coming from the other room to the left of the hall then shrugged to no one. 

 

Going into the kitchen he helped himself to what there was, which honestly wasn’t much.  Humming to himself he started the coffee machine and then began looking deeper into the cabinets and fridge.  Bring out the left over veggies as well as some bacon he flicked the stove on and poured some oil into two pans.  On one he began making the bacon, the pan hissing as the strips crinkled and darkened.  On the other he kept a lighter flame going as he chopped the veggies he had pulled out.  He then put them in the empty pan and sprinkled a few spices and some salt.  He was just cracking the eggs into a bowl when he heard light stumbling in the hall. 

 

“Lance?” a groggy voice called.  Nothing like bacon to wake sleepy people, his mother used that tricked all the time growing up.

 

“Yea.”  He set the cracked shell on a paper towel then cracked another.

 

“Are you cooking?”

 

Lance chuckled.  “Why yes I am Sleepy Sam you are.”

 

Shiro peered in from around the corner, eyebrows scrunched as if trying to figure out what Lance had just said.  Then he looked down at what was on the stove and all the other food brought out “You didn’t have to Lance!”

 

The Latin boy shrugged as he cracked the last egg and dumped the shells in the trash can.  “No biggie.  Since you said we would be going grocery shopping I figured I’d use the last of whatever we had.  And it’s nothing major anyways, just eggs.”  Turning back around and taking the step to the stove he lifted his hands defensively.  “And you said mi casa, tu casa.  In mi casa I like making breakfast for my friends.”

 

The older man smiled, “Thanks Lance!  I swear eggs are like a delicacy here.  Me and Keith usually settle with quick breakfasts or going out.”

 

“I figured,” Lance shook his head as he began whisking the contents of the bowl.  “This place is stocked up like a college dorm room.”

 

‘Hey!  It’s not that bad.”  Shiro rubbed his hair “We just don’t cook very often.”

 

“The three different boxes of instant ramen says otherwise.”  He gestured to one of the cabinets.  Then he laughed when the other man gave an honest pout.  “If you want go wash up, it should be done by the time you come out.”

 

Sure enough by the time Shiro had come out of the hall, freshly washed, Lance was pouring the coffee.  The small square table already had a plate on either side, each with a steaming omelet.  Setting the mugs down Lance smiled.  “Buen provecho!”

 

*********

He could feel the grease smeared on his left cheek but he didn’t bother to remove it.  He would get just as dirty within an hour.  Sliding out from under the car Keith wiped his forehead to get rid of the sweat from under his bangs.  Consequently, he smeared the grease on his cheek more.  His hair was tied back in a ponytail but his bangs were still stuck over his eyes. 

 

The young man got up to walk to his locker; he knew he had left a bandana in there.  As he rummaged through the locker he heard a voice through the sound of machinery.  One that froze him and set an old anger ablaze.  He looked up and sure enough standing by the rails of the stairs that led to the second level “office” was the young curved women with long blond braids tied up into a ponytail, creating a shocking contrast with her brown skin as they fell down the middle of her back.

 

Keith was momentarily frozen.  Because of course.  Despite the rarity of her ever coming to the garage of course she would come in one of the few times he came to work.  _Fuck my life, this would happen to me_. _Fuck my life_.  He then quickly turned his back to her and looked at the bandana gripped in his fist.  _Deep breaths.  Shiro is always telling you to calm down, it’s not the end of the world.  Just be patient.  Don’t act out._

 

He released the breath and focused on what was in front of him.  He tied the bandana around his neck.  Once he secured the knot he pushed it back to keep his shorter strands of hair from his face.

 

A wolf whistle came from behind him.  “Well hello handsome.  Didn’t think I’d be lucky enough to see you again.”

 

He took a brief moment to send Shiro a mental apology for any actions that came next because he was waiving all his actions to the universe.  Because obviously the universe really didn’t want him to focus or behave today.

 

He barely glanced back, just enough to give a glare with the corner of his eye.  “Nyma.” He spat.

 

“Oh, you can freeze hell over with that look.”  She came to stand behind him, arms crossed and hip cocked.  “Or make it hotter, can’t really tell.”

 

He turned away and walked to the car he was working on.

 

“So silent treatment, nice.  Didn’t take you as the petty type though.”

 

Keith knew she was just trying to get a rise from him.  She stepped closer as he grabbed a tool and laid himself on the board.  He slid back under the car, determined to at least _try_ to focus on the car above him.  He was very eager to leave now.  Fight or flight itched under his skin.  Though he was currently leaning more on the former.

 

Her tone was light and held an easy lilt, as if though conversations were a usual occurrence between the two.  “Maybe you need a relaxer; you know we have stuff for that.  No?  Too good for that stuff, right?  Can only handle weed.  Something else?  Theeeeeen maybe you should just get laid.  Sex is an excellent stress reliever and can be really fun.  Though, I’m sure you knew that to, hhmm?  Kogane knows his way around the neighborhood, right?”  Her voice dropping just a bit, the only hint of malice.

 

Keith could hear his teeth grinding together and his knuckles cracking as he gripped his tool harder and harder.  His irritation rose and rose until he heard a loud banging that was undoubtly some of his tools being dropped from the nearby table.  Granted they weren’t actually his but it was the disrespect behind it that counted.  That and he was pissed off with her to begin with.  In a single motion he slid from under the car and sat up.  Most people would flinch at the tensed shoulders and no doubt raging eyes.  His expression was well versed in altercations, usually it’s stormy features enough to stop fights and make others think twice.  But granted, begrudgingly, Nyma was not like most.

 

She held faux surprise in her wide eyes that was ruined by the sarcastically raised eyebrow.  At her leather cladded feet were the tools.  “Whoops.” 

 

His breathing was getting rougher and his hands still in fist.  “What?  Are you doing here?”  he was barely able to get out through his clenched teeth. 

 

As if there was nothing to it she sat on the table in the space where the tools had been.  “Well Rolo had to come pick up some stuff.  We have errands to run.” She gave a wink.  “So I-“

 

“Not that, I couldn’t care less.” He interrupted impatiently  “I meant why are you here?!  Talking to me?”

 

She looked unimpressed by his tone.  “Just wanted to chit chat, maybe get friendlier.  Why, you can’t even talk to me?  That scared of a girl having cooties.”

 

He forcefully said.  “I don’t want you in my space.  Leave me alone.”

 

Her eyes narrowed.  “Are you really being this bitchy?  No one kept it a secret, everyone knew me and Rolo have been screwing around, don’t get mad because you were a dumbass.”  

 

“ _Shut up Nyma_!” he hissed.

 

“And why are you pissed off,” she pushed on, nose turning up “I would have been flattered with the offer-“

 

Keith shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.  “Well I don’t lay with whoever I’m told to lay with!”

 

This time she jumped up.  “Don’t give me that bullshit!  Do not act like you’re better than me.  Just because now Orphan Annie has a perfect home and big brother watching you think you can’t lay with trash!  I wasn’t good enough?” she snarled.

 

“I.  Am gay.  You _fuckin_ dumbass!  It has nothing to do with-.”  Then his face turned into a sneer, for no other reason but to have the satisfaction of snubbing her.  “But yea maybe I do have a better idea for self-respect.  I don’t let myself get offered up into raunchy threesoms.”

 

This time Nyma sneered and her voice dropped to a hiss.  “You’re not as clean as you try to be Kogane.  Self-respect, really?  Where was that a few weeks ago?  Oh yea, in the same bed I was screwed into.”

 

Keith was shaking with anger when he jumped up. 

 

“Oi!”  The two snapped out of their glare and looked up.  In the second landing leaning over the rails was a frowning Haxus.  “Take your pissing contest somewhere else!  You both are here to do a job, go get them done!”

 

Nyma scoffed with a roll of her eyes.  Keith’s eyes, however, fell on the figure who was leaning in the middle of the stairs, looking at them lazily.  His blond, near white, hair stuck out from under a brown beanie. 

 

He swallowed the urge to stick him out the finger.  Instead he went back under the car and to work.

 

“Nyma, we got to go.”  Rolo called.

 

“Finally.”  She sniffed.

 

After a few moments his voice was closer.  “Be seeing you around?”  Keith tried to ignore it.  He didn’t want this, he didn’t need this.  He didn’t want to relive the weird heavy pain on his chest, the anger that came from his personal embarrassment.  Because he had been an _idiot_.  He didn’t look at the clues, didn’t see him for what he was . . . “Keith?”

 

With a sigh, and against his better judgment, that sounded suspiciously like Shiro, he slid back out from under the car.  He met the droopy, brown eyed stare with a frown.  He didn’t like how Rolo’s eyes seemed too softened, it made him want to throw his tool straight to his face. 

 

God, how many times had he seen that stare and it made him think.  Made him almost, maybe he could do this.  Maybe relationships could be a thing in his life.  But no, Keith got the picture.  Not with him.  At least not a healthy one.

 

In that space in his chest and head that usually found excuses, or justified Rolo’s actions, the part that changed situations in his mind so things wouldn’t seem as bad as they were, in that same space that he had pulled hundreds of excuses from he now found empty.   That alarmed him a bit, but maybe it was because now he was looking, not searching.  No Keith accepted that Rolo was the two timing prick before him, the one that came with baggage the shape and weight of Nyma, something that wasn’t going to change.    

 

“Keith?” Rolo questioned again, an eyebrow raised.  Did his expression look almost hopeful?

 

But Keith didn’t feel it, no.  The revelation hit him in that moment, that he didn’t want this, he didn’t need him.  He didn’t feel the same old ache, didn’t crave Rolo’s attention.  It almost made him feel smug and he mustered that with his spite when he sneered, “I wouldn’t hold my breath.  Stay the hell away from me.”

 

Rolo frowned but before he could say anything Nyma cried from the back exit.  “Rolo, let’s go!”

 

While his attention was diverted Keith slid himself back under the care and didn’t bother checking.  He smiled as he worked. 

* * *

 

So yea . . . that happened.  For this chapter I really wanted some grounding on both of them, but mostly Lance.  And I thought about sometimes you look in the mirror and just really, really try to let it sink in that that's you.  So some growing for Lance, yeah!  Little more about that past, and Keith's past in general, to come!

 

I was listening to [BlackBear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4t9AF2L4U4) while writing Keith's part at the end so here's that.  For Lance, and part of the next chapter I was listening to [Good Old Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUffrvUjwCY) so here's that too.  I think once I'm closer to the end I'll make a Playlist.  Also updates maybe be limited now to the weekends because of school.  The past two weeks I've been trying to write enough so I can update chapters on a scheduled basis and not just randomly.

 

As usual thanks for the kudos and I love the comments guys!  Please don't be shy, talk to me!  I'll answer any questions the best I can!


	18. Chapter 18

Video games were perfect therapy.  They provided a reasonably violent source to release your anger, some had great storylines that kept you waiting for the next release, others were just fun to play in large groups and kept people together.  So anyone who argued against video games obviously had no life.  Or maybe it was because they had a more active life they would think that?  Well no matter, for Lance video games were perfect pastimes and hobbies, especially old ones.

 

So there he was, in his fourth hour of video games and sixth round of Galaga.  The noise level in the room grew between the two young men.

 

“Yes!

 

“No!” 

 

“AHA!”

 

“There’s no way?!”

 

“HA!” Lance crowed as he jumped up on the couch.  “Suck it old man!”

 

Shiro had his mouth open in surprise staring at the score on the screen.  The numbers blinked and were well above not only his own high ranked score but also Pidge’s.  “You actually broke our high score!”

 

Lance took the opportunity to grab his phone and snap a photo with Shiro in the background.  He was looking at disbelief at the TV screen, the left half of Lance’s face in the bottom cornerv grin and all.  “This is a momentous occasion.  I actually beat you in a flight game.”

 

“Well it’s space ships but sure.”  Shiro shrugged giving him the point.

 

Lance dropped himself back on the couch, legs folding underneath him.  “There, there.”  Lance said sympathetically as he patted his shoulder.  ‘There comes a time when the old must relinquish their crown to the new, younger, more handsome generation.”

 

“Uh huh.”  Shiro smirked.  ‘Then I guess I’ll have to hold it and keep winning till that generation comes around.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Shiro laughed and reached over for his cup of juice and the bag of chips.  Lance helped himself to a handful as he rested against the couch.  “So what time we going to go get groceries?”

 

‘Well I was going to wait till Keith got out so maybe around fiveish.  We have some time.’

 

‘Has he texted or anything?”

 

Shiro glanced at Lance.  He was casually leaning back in his gray hoodie and his socked feet now propped on the coffee table.  On his lap was a red flannel blanket that was Keith’s.  He didn’t seem to think his questions had any implications.  For Shiro it made him smile.  “No, not yet.  He’ll text me when he has a chance or once he’s out.”

 

Lance nodded.  ‘Imma send him my victory picture, and Pidge.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “You and Pidge really love these games.  Pidge and Matt are the real reason I got these games honestly.  Cause they’re vintage and necessary.” He made air quotes with one hand and a small eye roll.  Lance didn’t doubt he was actually quoting Matt.

 

“They’re the best, nothing can replace a classic.  For Pidge it’s about the aesthetics and classiness of them.  And” he shrugged.  “for me they’re more just the games we grew up with!  We never really got any new game systems so we used my dad’s old one.”

 

Shiro nodded.  ‘That’s nice.  I never had any growing up.” He chuckled then smiled fondly.  “Actually the first game system was a DS when my parents fostered Keith.  They got us each one so we could play together.”

 

“Really, how cute!” Lance grinned, sitting up with interest.  Any information on the broody young adult would be good information.  And it hadn’t escaped his notice that there was a lacking of baby and family photos in the apartment, of both of them.  It only made Lance, who’s own home had been decorated with tons of photos of the whole family since before he could remember, more curious.  However he was a guest and he knew the rules of engagement said he couldn’t begin prying, but sometimes he couldn’t be helped.  “What games?”

 

“Well Pokemon and Mario Kart for sure!”

 

“Of course!”  Lance smiled.  “Those are essential.  Platinum?”

 

“And Diamond!”

 

“Nice!”

 

“Yea, and also I think one was a Brain Age trivia one.  But oh gosh I almost forgot,” Shiro suddenly straightened with a grin.  His eyes twinkled with the same light most siblings got when they were about to reveal an at least mildly embarrassing sibling story.  Lance knew it well because he had seen it when his older siblings talked about him.  “So I had this idea that it would be cool to have a pet but mom was allergic to most fur.  So I asked my parents for the Nintendo dog game.”

 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh nooo!”

 

‘Yes!”  Shiro chuckled.  “I-I don’t know.  Getting Keith it just seemed fitting we could have a pet too!  Like a TV family.”  He smiled sheepishly.  ‘But this was the closest we could get to a real pet.  So we gave him the game and at first we weren’t sure if he really liked it.  But one day we’re at a department store and-well.  You know Keith, even back then he was pretty quiet.  He wouldn’t speak up much unless he was mad.  So he’s like whispering to himself and walking around with the DS.  Then all of a sudden we hear ‘No!  Sit!”

 

Lance’s cheeks are hurting and then he can’t hold it in.  He starts laughing, “Oh gosh this is beautiful!”

 

Shiro’s chuckling, “So I’m whirling around trying to figure out, who just yelled sit!  And my mom looks at me wondering too.  So we walk over to my dad who’s standing at the end of one aisle and smiling like he’s trying not to laugh.  And- and thirteen year old Keith is just sitting in the middle of the aisle with this just frustrated face!”  Shiro begins laughing and needs a moment before continuing.  “And he yells again Sit!  And I guess the dog isn’t sitting.’ But he has to stop as he laughs.

 

Lance is practically red in the face, tears spring as he laughs.  ‘I can’t- oh gosh I can’t believe this.  But I can imagine it!  Like Keith being all pouty and-and”  they erupt into another minute of laughter.

 

Shiro is nodding.  “He looked so annoyed!”  finally wiping his eyes with the heal of his hand and takes a breath.  “Mom asked him what was wrong and he just looks up with this expression but his big eyes, oh gosh he was so frustrated.  He waves up the DS and you can see the dog walking around on the screen and he’s like ‘He’s not listening!  The dumb dog isn’t sitting!  This is such a pointless game!’  But he’s still trying to get the dog to sit!”

 

“That, that is too adorable, too funny!”  Lance laughs again and shakes his head as it dies down.  “So what was the name of the dog?”

 

Shiro’s face came to a fond smile.   “Kuro.  He-ha- he named it Kuro because Kuro is the opposite of Shiro.  In Japanese that is, Shiro is like white where Kuro is black, or darkness.”

 

“Oh that’s cool!  So you were called Shiro even back then?” his head tilted to the side with his question.

 

The young Japanese man nodded.  “Yea, it’s not because of the white streak, though most people think so.”  He said glancing up at the wisps of hair that fell above his eyes.

 

‘Guilty.”

 

Shiro shrugged clearly unbothered.  “Understandable.  No it’s part of my last name, Takashi Shirogane.  But growing up in school it was hard for people to pronounce and I ended up dubbed ‘Shiro’.  I never really minded it and it stuck.  So Keith’s dog was this black and white Husky and he named it Kuro because, and I quote.  “It’s the opposite of Shiro, this one’s cute.’” He frowned.

 

Lance giggled.  “Dam he got you.  Even at that young age.”

 

“He’s a pain!”  he moaned with the same fondness Lance’s older siblings usually used.  He smiled back knowingly.

 

After a moment Lance `felt his curiosity gnawing at that bone again, he didn’t want to pick it but his curiosity won out.  He hesitantly asked.  “If you don’t mind, what happened?  If it’s not too much.”

 

Shiro’s face fell slightly, his eyes hooding over.  “It- well, a lot really.  And it happened fast.  Some health issues came up with my parents and along with it a bad financial situation.  And then papers, like document issues.  My parents were already in the process of finalizing the paperwork but with everything that began coming up They stopped it all.  The system took Keith from us cause they saw us unfit at the time to have him.  We had to go back to Japan and then mom . . . and when we came back we couldn’t find him.  I literally couldn’t find him!  The paper trail was a scrambled mess and dad really tried.  We tried pooling different resources but we couldn’t.”  He was looking at his lap, his robotic arm tightening its hand.  “He just got lost like so many cases.  No one could tell us where he was moved to.  It was luck that we found him a few years later but by then, well he had grown up a lot.  And by himself.”

 

Lance gently put a hand on his shoulder.  “Hey for what it’s worth, and I think a lot, you’re here now.  What happened happened but you have him now and he has you!  And I feel bad for the person who tries to step in-between the Broganes.”

 

Shiro looked at Lance’s sweet face and smiled.  He felt an odd relief that he greatly appreciated.  “Thanks Lance, you’re right.  We’re here now.”

 

Lance nodded then glanced down at his phone.  “That we are.  And now your dear baby brother is laughing and saying you’re a loser.”

 

Shiro glanced at the other boy’s phone in disbelief.  “That little twerp!”

 

***********

Keith grinned down at his phone.  He shook his hair at Shiro and Lance’s behavior.  Sometimes Shiro could be such a child, when he allowed himself to.  When he was comfortable.  He actually really enjoyed seeing him more relaxed.

 

Keith was leaning back on the railing of the stair way behind him, eating the pasta from the glass bowl Shiro had prepared for him.  Pasta, about one of the only things they could cook without making damage to the apartment.  Well usually.  It worked best if they were both in the kitchen to make it.  Shiro had also thrown in a pack of chocolate chip cookies.  He knew him well.

 

As he sipped from his bottle of water he scrolled up at the messages.  Lance had sent him a few pictures from throughout the past week.  He smiled at them, a fondness blooming. 

 

The last week or so had been, well definitely something else.  He felt the tiredness but on top of that he felt well energized.  The past week had been a lot of fun and he knew that was thanks to a certain dark skinned boy.  One that brought easy smiles, created competitions where he could, and demanded to see as much as he could with his time here.  He was louder now, moved with a better fluidity and the corner of his eyes crinkled deeper with each smile.  He was certainly a . . . unique person. 

 

Keith was still smiling at the pictures when he heard a whistle.  “Hey Keith!”

 

Keith looked up and saw Haxus walking to him from around another car.  Keith put his phone on the bench next to his food then walked up to the older man.  “What?”

 

“Need a bit of a favor.”  The taller man crossed his arms and jutted his chin to the small car behind him.  “Need you to take this one to.”

 

“That’s not what we agreed on.” Keith frowned in annoyance.  “Greyson needs to take a shit?”

 

“No smartass.”  Haxus looked unimpressed.  “I need him to help with a special car in the alley.”

 

Keith turned to the back and sure enough saw a very nice Escalate in the alley.  He frowned, much too nice for this part of town.

 

“It needs to be cleaned out.”  Haxus looked him over.  “Unless you’d rather do that car?  Has a nice bonus in it for the extra care.”

 

Keith sighed.  “No, I’m here to be a mechanic, not your cover up boy.  Besides, you’re going to pay me a little extra anyways.”

 

A thin brow went up, “Oh, am I?”

 

Keith smirked as he walked back to his work bench.  “For keeping my mouth shut.”

 

Haxus allowed a small smile before nodding and going back to the alley to oversee the car.

 

While the two had spoken neither had noticed the blond haired girl that was behind the railing of Keith’s work bench.  Or how she had been looking over his phone while he was distracted.  Keith only saw Nyma when she walked back out to the alley.  He pushed her aside in his mind and instead texted Shiro.

 

* * *

 

Hey guys sorry I wanted to post earlier but a bunch of crazy stuff happened in the last few weeks!  But I should be able to start posting at least once a week, maybe twice this week! 

Thanks for sticking around you guys, I really appreciate it.  I really love this story and elements of it are personal and important to me so it makes me so happy that you guys like it! 

Again any questions you guys have I'd love to answer.  Kudos and comments mean a lot!

 


	19. Chapter 19

The two boys in the apartment continued to yell jabs, laughing and snorting.  Finally Lance’s Princess Peach passed the finish line of Rainbow Road right in front of Toad.

 

“HA!  Eat my ass!” Lance cried jumping on the couch.  Shiro was actually squatting in front of the couch, having jumped up after the first lap.

 

“What!?  How!?”  Shiro cried but was laughing along with the tan boy.  He was beginning to worry by how good Lance was at these video games.  Exactly how much time did he and Pidge invest in these?

 

Lance smirked.  “It’s just how I . . . get BI!” he shouted with an exaggerated wink.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes back dramatically, so much so that his head fell back and ledhis whole body till he fell into a slump on the couch.  “So power boost through sexuality?”

 

Lance snorted  “Yup, I unlocked the circuit’s bonus.”

 

Shiro scoffed at that.  “Oh gosh if that were the case Keith would have beaten me a long time ago.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Lance said as he sat himself back down.  “I think your phone was lighting up.”

 

Shiro made a small noise of acknowledgment then sat up to grab his phone from the coffee table.  Lance waited patiently on the main menu while Shiro looked at his phone.  Then Shiro let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Uh, words Shiro.”  Lance prompted.

 

“He said he’s going to stay longer than anticipated.”  Shiro sighed.  “They gave him some extra work.”

 

Lance nodded.  “Hey, that can’t be too bad, okay?  And Keith knows what he’s doing, I’m sure it’s fine.”  Shiro still looked unhappy.  His eyebrows were drawn up as he glowered at the phone.  Lance felt he should keep him looking forward “Hey, he said he’d meet us right?  We can just go and see him later or even have some food done by the time he gets back.”

 

Shiro slowly nodded.  “Yea.”  He tried to pull himself off his own train of thought and to Lance’s “Okay, yea, he’ll text if anything.”

 

“Exactly!”  Lance smiled, happy to see the frown on his face soften.  Lance was about seventy percent sure Shiro was ready to go and get Keith himself.  He was also a little more than seventy percent sure Keith would fight him on it and really, who wanted any of that to happen.  “So how about that shopping list?  What do we need anyways?”

 

That floored Shiro.  He looked blankly towards the kitchen as he scratched the side of his face.  “I-uh- I was just going to grab some fruits, and well I guess whatever looked good.  Bread?”

 

Lance gave him an unimpressed looked.  “Shiro.  How old are you?”

 

“Hey!  We usually just wing the grocery shopping.” He protested, trying to defend his adult reputation.

 

Lance made a noise in disbelief as he threw his arms up.  “Dios, how are you guys still alive?”  He patted his knee as he got up.  “C’mon, we’re going to make a list.  My Mama would be pulling your ear if she were here.”

 

Shiro sighed and wouldn’t admit to pouting, but he was.  Lance honestly thought they would be done soon but after looking through the first cabinet he reluctantly admitted they were going to do a full kitchen clean out.  He pulled the trash can from under the sink and found some cleaning rags and cleaning product.  Together they went through each cabinet and the fridge.  Lance was slightly aghast and peeved (“Shiro, this is from last year!!”) at the state of the small kitchen (“to be fair I usually ask Keith to do the cleaning.”  “You were in the military!”) Lance would easily expect this from Pidge but military veteran Shiro and his at home brother?  Lance thought over the last part and maybe Lance didn’t know the full story but he felt he had a point.  Keith didn’t go to school or work a regular job.  He could easily clean around a bit.  Lance vowed to make Keith clean out his room this week when he was home, even if he had to help him. 

 

His Mama had engrained to him the cleanliness and taking care of your home wasn’t a light task, and not one to be dismissed.  It didn’t matter if you were a guy or girl, if you could afford a maid or not, if it was your house or not.  You had a living space and it was your responsibility.  You had to know how to clean and take care for yourself.  So Lance and his older siblings were well verse is self-hygiene, in how to maintain and clean a house, how to sow and small maintenance, and how to cook.  Yes, his Mama raised them all to be strong independent people that wouldn’t have to depend on no partner. 

 

Finally the two of them finished cleaning and had a list of necessary food items they would need as well as some hygienic items.

 

“Well, here it is.”  Lance smirked as he handed the list to Shiro.  “Now you just have to go get it.”

 

“We,” he said absently as he looked it over.  “Yup seems about right.”

 

Lance bounded into the room to grab his shoes then made his way to the front door, grabbing his jacket as he exited.  Shiro locked up and they went downstairs to Shiro’s car.  On the way to the grocery store Lance texted Keith where they were going.  He fiddled with his phone as he looked over the messages.  He had sent a few pictures to him from their past week so a lot of the conversation was one-sided.  However Lance shook it off, he was usually with the other boy anyways so of course there wouldn’t be many replies. 

 

In that same moment he was mulling this over he got a reply “K”.  He frowned a bit but then another message came.  “I’m trying to finish up as fast as can.  See you guys soon.”  Lance smiled down.

 

“Keith says he’s working as fast as he can.  So he can meet us.”

 

Shiro looked at him with a small smile, seeing how Lance grinned down at his phone.  “Hhmm.  That’s good.  I think we can pick up food to take to the apartment, so I’ll order it once we’re leaving.” 

 

Lance gave a thumb up.  “Sounds good.”  Then he glanced to his right.  He looked curiously out the window as they sped over a bridge.

 

Shiro looked to his passenger to see what had quieted the boy.  He realized it was the view, Lance’s face pressing against the window.  “This is the East River.  On the other side of Manhattan is the Hudson.”

 

Lance nodded.  “Cool!  Uh, is it really as dirty as they say it is?”

 

“Yea I wouldn’t advise swimming in it.”  The older man admitted.

 

“Noted.”  He didn’t sit back into his seat till they were back on land.  It only lasted for a few minutes till they were crossing again.  “Another one?!”  He leaned against the window again.  His nose was pressed up and his breath caused some fogging but his eyes smiled.  “Can I put down the window?”

 

“Yea.”  Shiro chuckled at his enthusiasm.  They were driving over the second part of the Kennedy Bridge  “This is the Harlem River but it meets the East River.  Then farther down the East meets the Hudson!”  He yelled over the sound of traffic and wind whistling through the window.

 

Lance again nodded but he was leaning slightly out the window, grinning.  On the left side of the metal railed bridge the city lights were flickering on and the horizon glowed with the sun nearing its end.

 

Once on the other side Lance sat back against his seat.  “Back home the bridges are just freeway entrances or over channels, not over rivers.”

 

Shiro nodded in understanding.  “I mean it’s not the cleanest river but it has its charm.”

 

“Charm?”  Lance chuckled and shook his head.  “I guess you get used to it.  It’s still pretty new to me.  Remember Keith teased me for being excited about the subway.”

 

Shiro nodded with a smile.  He had hushed Keith, telling him he was the same when he was younger. 

 

Shiro drove them to the East River Plaza, a shopping center in East Harlem that was near the edge of the island so you were near the river.  They parked the car in the large parking structure across the stores.  From there they crossed on one of the walkway bridges to the shopping center.  It held various different stores but they were heading to the Target.

 

Lance glanced around and patted Shiro’s shoulder, being mindful to do it on the top.  “Okay Shiro, time to adult!”

 

Shiro pulled the list from his back pocket and nodded with determination.  “We got this!”

********

Nothing.  Engine was silent.

 

Keith was ready to just scrap the whole machine.  He couldn’t seem to figure out what he had done wrong and now it wouldn’t start.

 

He let out a groan and wiped at his forehead as he slumped back in the drive seat.  This car was the bane of his existence.  He had lost a bolt, almost dropped the engine and he couldn’t seem to complete the tasks fast enough.  Now he clicked the key in and nothing.  No sound, not even the smallest hint.

 

Outside the sun was lowering and the garage was being met with more night time activity.  He was too familiar with it.  Yea, he had to leave soon.

 

Looking out to the alley at the back of the garage where most of the controversial parts of the business happen Keith remembered being on that side.  He never became a full fledge member but instead an easy runner for hire.  Not attached but willing to work for some cash.  He never did anything over the top but . . . yea Nyma was right.  He wasn’t necessarily clean.

 

But something out there must have wanted him to clean up because they sent him Shiro.  Sure it’s a small world and Keith has a hard time believing in fate, he liked believing in his own choices but he couldn’t deny strong coincidences.  He’s willing to admit and, reluctantly, praise whatever universal force brought him back to Shiro, he was the only thing he had had close enough to calling a home. 

 

He remembers the desperation in his lungs as he turned from the alley to another.  Not really the desperation his lungs felt for air, he felt that to, but the desperation to survive.  He didn’t want to get pulled into the system again and he definitely didn’t want to go to jail.  So he fought for himself.

 

Sprinting at top speed, he was furious and ready to beat whoever had squealed about the drop off point.  The city blocks had been crawling with undercover police.  Now he had the police on high alert if they weren’t already on his tail.  He didn’t slow down enough to check who it was behind him because the last thing he needed was getting stabbed or locked up after getting out of the system.  If it were the cops or one of the gang members, he wasn’t about to let anyone catch him.

 

So under the night sky he sprinted, feet beating on the pavement in tune with his heart.  His lungs burned and the backpack was beginning to feel heavier and heavier.  He sprinted even faster when the metallic ringing of trash cans falling ranged behind him.  It confirmed someone was on his tail.  He turned the corner, nearly skidding when he slid on the sewage (he wasn’t going to think too hard on what it could be, the smell told him enough).  The alley ahead had a high chain link fence but he was determined.  He could climb it, fast.  Even if the guy behind him was good, good enough to be able to track him and keep his speed, he wouldn’t out do him here.

 

He never had the chance to find out.  As he got closer and prepared to scramble up the gate with the conviction of an escaped prisoner the person behind him had caught up enough to get a clear look and shout.

 

“Keith!”

 

Now Keith did slide and was barely able to keep himself upright by grabbing onto the fence.  His insides went cold because, _how?  And what?_   No, there was no way that could be him; no way that whoever was behind him could be him, not after all these years.  _This is it_ , he thought miserably, _how I lose my mind._

 

“Keith, hey.”  Came the voice, not as loud as before.  “It’s me, Shiro.”  When he got no response Shiro took a small step forward.  “Hey Keith?  Can you turn around please?”

 

But Keith was still grasping the chain links.  Wishing it gone so he could just disappear farther into the alley cause no.  This wasn’t possible, this had to be a sick joke.  For a few moments the only sound was their panting.  Keith’s could feel his chest thumping, his heartbeat just couldn’t seem to drop.  He’s not sure what he said, maybe he didn’t even say anything, but Shiro was able to coax him not to run off and slowly he turned around.  “S-shiro?”

 

In front of him stood a tall Japanese man, shoulders broad enough to nearly cover the light from a fixture behind him.  His hair was short with only a small portion in the front long enough to stick up and a startling white at that.  Something was off from his right side, it didn’t seem symmetrical with the rest of him.  But even under the stale light of the alley he recognized the young Japanese boy from his childhood memory.  His eyes somehow still shined to match the growing grin on his face the same way it did years ago.  His obviouse relief was not dissuaded by the scar stretched over his nose.  “Yea.  Keith, it’s me.  I-I found you!”

 

Before Keith could say or move anymore there was a harsh braking of tires and the sloshing of filthy water .  Keith immediately recognized the red and blue lights that filled the alley, eyes widening.  He stiffened and began looking around himself wildly, the lights weighing on him, making the alley walls shrink.  Like they were growing higher and closing in.  His ears rushed with his blood pumping fast and _he had to_ _leave_.

 

His momentary panic was interrupted.  “Wow, wow hey.  It’s okay.”  Shiro said, crouching just a bit with his left arm up.  Meant to be comforting or ready to grab him if he were to bolt, Keith wasn’t sure.  Maybe both.  “Hey, it’s okay.  He’s a friend.  He was helping me find you.  Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”

 

Keith snorted and pointedly readjusted the strap of the backpack he had been put in charge of.

 

Shiro gave a brief grimace but shook his head.  “It’s okay, we’re going to take care of it.  I’m going to take care of it.”

 

Keith gave him a skeptical look before someone behind him coughed.  He turned back, one hand flying to his back where he kept a knife.  On the other side of the fence was an older man with lightly graying brown hair, long enough to be drawn up into wisps.  The officer didn’t seem surprised by the open hostility, he only held his own hands up to show he was holding no weapons.

 

“Hey kid, my name’s- well you can call me Thace.  Look, I’m not here to arrest you but I do need that bag.  Is anything in there armed?”

 

Keith was still glancing between the two, seeming unsure.  But he knew he was blocked off.  No fire escape easy enough to reach, a fence with an officer on the other side, and on this side he was stuck with his blast from the past surrogate brother.  He really didn’t have many options.  With a sigh he slung off the backpack and gave it a shake.  It was heavy enough but the noise was mostly of plastic, nothing metallic.  “Doesn’t seem like it.  I don’t tend to ask a lot of questions.”

 

Thace nodded.  “Probly for the best.  How about you toss that bag over to this side?  Then I need you and Shiro to come with me but don’t worry.” He said calmly but quickly when he saw Keith stiffen again.  “No one’s getting arrested; I’ll do what I can.”

 

Keith answered with a small glare.  “You can’t promise that.”  But still he tossed the bag over the fence.  Like he said not a lot of options, especially not if Shiro had kept up with his martial arts training.  It landed with a soft _thunk_ on the other side, a foot to Thace’s left.

 

“Like I said, I’ll do what I can.  But I need some cooperation on your part”

 

The boy crossed his arms.  “I don’t know anything.”

 

“Well that’s a good line to start with.” Thace sighed, already seeing the long night ahead of him.

 

But he did do his best.  It was harder than he originally thought but he was able to slide Keith out of the eyes of investigation and release him back to Shiro.  Thace was one of Shiro’s old officers, stepping back into civilian life around the same time Shiro was stepping out of it.  They met briefly but became fond of each other.  When Shiro was forced to retire from the armed forces due to his injury, as they nicely put it, he and his father kept up their search for Keith.  Shiro reached out to who he could and when he moved to New York he found out Thace worked with the police.  He asked him to keep tabs and an ear to the radio for any news of a young Korean hooligan (yes Shiro actually used the term hooligan) and to send word his way.  So when Thace heard about a small sting and how a few well known runners would be there, one being a young Korean boy who had an uncanny resemblance to the young boy in the picture Shiro had gave him as reference, he called in Shiro.  He told him the last known location he had been seen and Shiro took the trail on foot from there and caught up with Keith.   And that’s how Keith found himself hugging the older man, trying not to collapse into the oil stained pavement. 

 

And that’s how Keith found himself building himself back up while he helped Shiro fall back into civilian life.  Helping Shiro get used to the new prosthetics and experimental models his friend Matt had used on him. Together Keith and Shiro pieced each other back together, through nightmares and past traumas, Shiro shared his coping techniques to Keith and had himself a fulltime distraction of a new home and family, then a new job that he loved.  

 

Bringing himself back to the now Keith allowed a small smile.  Whatever led to that moment in that disgusting back alley, he was grateful for it. 

 

 Sighing he glanced around himself from the driver seat of the silent car.  Annoyed he got off and laid back under the car.  “Okay, patience.  Patience, then you can get back to Shiro and Lance.  Patience yields focus.  So what am I missing, what am I not seeing?”

 

He quickly looked over the bolts and the pipes.  Everything was fine, and the wires were. . . . he blinked.  No, no the wires weren’t on right.

 

“Of course it’s something stupid like that.”  He huffed at himself.  He made quick work of readjusting the wires and then slid back out and hopped into the car.  Sure enough it started up with a purr.  “Oh, you little shit.”  He muttered but mostly out of relief, head falling to the steering wheel.

 

Well that was it!  He was done with his load and would not stay longer than he had to, an odd contrast since he usually didn’t mind working in the garage, he enjoyed it even.  But at the moment he quickly did a last check then began cleaning up a bit.  Finally he went to Haxus, handing the keys.  “I’m done.”

 

The other man raised a thin eyebrow.  ‘Bit of quick work. Don’t tell me you’re eager to leave us.”

 

“Yea, yea, breaks your heart.  Cash now, I don’t have time in the week to be coming to pick it up.”  He hustled, crossing his arms.  He did but he didn’t want to bring Lance around this part of town if he didn’t have to.

 

“Always impatient.”  Haxus sighed but nodded.  He went upstairs and came back down with an envelope.  “Pleasure having your service and you gracing us with your presence.  Sure you wouldn’t like to stick around, you can have your old room back.”  He even gave a sardonic grin.

 

Keith snorted  “If you could even call it a room, hard pass.  Please don’t call me back in for at least two weeks.”  And he left the other man chuckling.   He went to his locker and grabbed his jacket, stashing the envelop in his backpack.  Walking towards his bike he pulled the jacket on and secured his pack on his back.  Then he pushed his bike out to the alley.

While putting on his helmet he ignored the clicking of a tongue, instead straddling the bike.  “So eager to leave us.”  Nyma smiled.  She had a cigarette in her mouth and sat on a small loading ledge.  “What’s the rush?  Hot date?” 

 

That made him freeze.  Her tone was as though she knew something.  Almost gleeful.  Instead of thinking about it more he shook his head and started the bike.  When he took off down the alley he didn’t purposely drive through the puddles, potentially splashing water.  And it wasn’t Nyma’s outrage cry that made him smile.  It was just the prospect of seeing his brother and Lance. 

 

Mostly.

* * *

 

So I had a lot of fun writing this part of Keith's background, I have to admit!  I really infused some of the tone and style from my old Batman fics to give it a Gotham-like environment . . . I really love Batman.  Basically whenever I think "rough life punk city kid" I think back to Batman comics and stuff  (I'm not saying Keith's like Jason Todd, just saying there are some similarities!  And I love Jason Todd.)

 

As usually kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  Thank you for everyone who's been dropping comments and talking to me I love you guys!!!  I'm always super excited to come home from school/work and seeing them, they keep me going!  If any one has questions or curious about anything go ahead a drop those questions!  


	20. Chapter 20

He made it after twenty minutes.  He had pulled some crazy maneuvers but Shiro didn’t need to know and he was there anyways.  That’s what mattered.  After parking his bike he made his way to the Target then balked a bit.  He had told Shiro he was on his way but not that he had just arrived so was unsure where they were.  He slowly began walking through the aisles of the red and white schemed store, glancing around trying to spot a tall broad duo. 

 

Then he heard an indignant squawk.  “No one thinks Cap’n Crunch is gross.  You know what’s gross, grainy cereal!”

 

‘Technically that’s what cereal is!  And I mix them in with Fruit Loops!”  Answered the other defensively.

 

Keith chuckled to himself.  “Found them.”

 

Before walking to the other aisle he paused then spun back to the aisle before.  It was more like health foods with assorted trail mixes and healthy snack bars.  He could hear Lance and Shiro on the other side.  Very carefully he stood on the shelf and reached up till he tilted the cereal boxes on the other side and two fell with a _smack_.  On the other side there was a questioning pause.

 

“Hm, whoops?”  Lance muttered.

 

Keith figured he was picking them up; he carefully pushed the next rows of boxes.  This time the sounds of the boxes were followed by a yelp, no doubt one landing on the other’s head.

 

“Hijo de puta, I think this Target’s haunted?!”

 

“Call me crazy but I don’t –ow!” Shiro cried as a bag of granola flew from over the shelf and landed on the side of his head.  “Yea no, that’s a Keith!” 

 

Keith laughed as he walked around the aisle.  Lance was kneeling on the ground still holding the cereal boxes and looking mildly frightened, whereas next to him Shiro stood looking disgruntled.  Upon seeing the other boy Lance jumped up.  “You little shit, you scared me!”

 

Keith smirked, eyes bright.  “That’s your biggest fear, a box of cereal?”

 

In retaliation Lance grabbed the bag of granola that was still on Shiro’s shoulder and threw them at him.  Before the two could continue Shiro held an arm up.  “All right that’s enough!  Keith put the stuff back in its place, Lance we’ll take both cereals.”

 

The two boys side eyed each other and muttered but other than that complied.  Shiro then handed the list to Keith so he knew what else they needed.

 

“A list?  I wasn’t gone that long, how did you grow up so much?”  Keith cocked a brow.

 

Shiro pouted, shoulder slumping a bit, and Lance laughed.  “He didn’t, I made the list.”

 

“Knew it was too good to be true.”  The longer haired boy’s smirk grew as a he crossed his arms.  He took a step back quickly but wasn’t fast enough for Shiro’s assault, messing his hair even more and poking his side.

 

“Smartass.”  The older one remarked as he finally gave the smaller one room, still laughing.

 

“I think you mean best ass.”

 

“Uh excuse you, I work out.”

 

“Ninos, ninos.”  Lance tsked.  “Behave or I will put one of you in the cart.”

 

“Dibs!” the two brothers cried. 

 

Lance face palmed.  He was beginning to think his bane would be the Broganes.

 

After another half hour, honestly twenty minutes far longer than necessary, they were headed to the register.  Lance and Keith double teamed, trying to see who could pack the bags the fastest.

 

As Shiro paid the cashier gave them an appreciative look at their work.  “I could use a team like those two during our busy hours.”

 

Shiro chuckled, taking the receipt.  “You say that now but believe me, you would be done with them within the hour.”

 

She chuckled.  “Have a nice night fellas.”

 

Each of them grabbed bags and they crossed the bridge to the parking lot.  Looking for Shiro’s car the younger two, well mostly Lance to Keith, chattered about their day.  Keith listened, his face seeming impassive to anyone else.  But Shiro knew him well and could see the smallest twitch in the corner of his mouth, holding a smile.  Or how his eyes crinkled just a bit in amusement. 

 

Once at the black Suburban they loaded the back, making sure the eggs were safe, bread on top of everything else and such.  The boys stepped back but Shiro reached into the back one last time then pulled out an all-black helmet.

 

Lance noticed what the bigger man held.  “To match your soul?”  He raised a teasing eyebrow.

 

Shiro smiled.  “You’re catching on.  But I was going to say maybe you’d like to get a ride with Keith.”

 

Keith leaned from one foot then the other, arms crossing.  A small sign of nervousness but Shiro also saw the anticipation perking his facial features as he looked at the Latin boy.

 

Said Latin boy was looking at the helmet as if though presented with a riddle.  “Mama never really liked bikes.”  He said slowly.  He didn’t say out loud about how his ex disliked them as well and had provided many arguments of why they were dangerous, why Lance should never be on one.

 

“Well good thing it’s a motorcycle and you won’t be riding on my handle bars.”  Keith huffed.

 

“You know what I mean!”  He snapped in exasperation.

 

“Well it’s up to you.”  Shiro shrugged but he smiled playfully.  “But I won’t tell if you don’t”

 

Lance mulled it over in his head, looking at his distorted reflection in the visor of the helmet.  He thought of his counterarguments, or really Kyle’s counter arguments . . . he chanced a glance to the boy next him.  Dare he say he looked hopeful?  “Fuck it, alright.”  Lance sighed with a smile as he took the helmet.

 

Keith tried to hold it in but he grinned.  His smile was an honest sunny smile that showed a rare glimpse of dimples.

 

“Don’t go grinning like that!”  Lance tried to grouch but was grinning back.  “Shiro if I don’t make it back” his eyelids dropped in false sneakiness “ . . . delete my internet history.”

 

Keith made a face but Shiro gave a salute.  “Roger.  Imma pick up some take out and meet you guys at the apartment.”

 

“Got it.”  Keith said already walking away.

 

“Thanks Shiro!”  Lance called as he ran after the younger brother.

 

* * *

 

I know I know it's been too long!  But Uni has been kicking my butt and I'm trying super hard to keep up with updating this story and my other one.  Plus, like the trash I am, I've started working on two other stories without finishing these. I'm super sorry guys but thanks for sticking with me!!


	21. Chapter 21

 [New York City by The Chainsmokers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSwdh3tITwE)

 

* * *

 

 

Making their way to a lower level, Lance was fiddling a bit with the helmet.  His fingers running along the sloped top and the light padding on the inside.  Keith looked at the other boy, noticing the worrying expression.  He suddenly felt a bit guilty.  Maybe he really didn’t want to do this “You okay?”

 

Lance looked up and smiled lightly “Yea of course!”

 

Keith gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Well,” Lance sighed a bit, his doubt flickering along his face.  “just a little out of my comfort, that’s all.”

 

The other snorted. 

 

“What, it’s true!”  he cried a bit indignant.  Why would he not believe him, he was an honest sensitive boy thank you.  “I’ve never gone on one before.”

 

Keith cocked his head, side eying him with a raised brow.  “This being the same guy that hopped on a flight to New York, a whole side of the country he’s never been to before?  To stay with two strangers?  And you’re just now starting to get ‘out of comfort’?”

 

He rolled his eyes.  “Yea, yea.  Actually you’re right, my parents warned me about strangers.”  He wiggled his eyebrows as he side eyed him back, squinting with his lip playfully curling up.

 

“Please, I’m not the kind that offers candy.”

 

“Well that’s even worse.  I get nothing in return.”

 

Keith scoffed in disbelief, trying to hide his laugh.  “You . . .”  he only shook his head, unable to formulate the right word.

 

“Am amazing?  Stunning?  Breath taking?”  he elbowed him playfully.  “Stop me when you’re ready.”

 

“I’ll stop you when you’re even close.”  They ended up alongside one of the walls of the parking structure.  In the corner was the red motorcycle, propped with the helmet attached to the handle bar.

 

“Oh!  This is really nice!”  Lance admitted as his eyes ran over the red and black body and the chrome of the frame and motor.  He admits he doesn’t necessarily know machinery, not like Hunk, but he could appreciate the aesthetics of the bike.

 

Keith felt his pride swell at the tone in the other’s voice and how his eyes ran over his motorcycle.  “Thanks.”  He zipped up his jacket and went to grab the helmet but then turned back to Lance.  “You may want to zip up your jacket.”

 

“Oh yea.”  Lance looked down at himself.  His earlier nerves were coming back up, old arguments and precautions.  All in a too familiar voice . . .   Keith must have noticed his nerves fraying because he took the helmet from him.  But he said nothing, letting Lance sort himself.  Lance reached down to zip his jacket, taking a bit longer than the usual practiced single motion.  But still Keith said nothing in regards to his light fumbling.  After zipping it up Lance reached back for the helmet but instead Keith turned it in his hands and put it over his head for him.  Tugging it down Lance felt a bit ridiculous by the bulkiness.  “Well I always wanted to be an astronaut as a kid.”

 

Keith’s mouth twitched but he was busy twisting the helmet a bit, making sure it was secure.  Then he met the blue eyes that were just a little above his own.  “Are you sure?”

 

That’s all he said yet Lance felt the weight of the question.  The undercurrent of concern and the out that was being provided for him.

 

Keith’s hands were still up, lightly cupping the side of his face and the helmet.

 

Lance wanted to say no out of habit, but he also really wanted to break down those habits.  He really had to get out of that circle of thought.  He met the near purple eyes and used them to push down the doubts and worrisome fear.  Instead he nodded, Keith’s trademark leather gloves lightly rubbing against his cheeks “I can do this.  Just . . . go easy on me?”

 

Keith took a moment to search his eyes then nodded.  A playful light sparked in his eyes “I guess just for tonight.”  He playfully hooked a finger on the strap of his helmet to snap it against his chin as he lowered his hands.  Lance only responded with a small huff.  Keith grabbed his own helmet and easily put it on, long used to its feel.  He paused and . . . he really shouldn’t but he was impulsive if anything.  He caught the others eyes from under the helmet with a small smirk and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your first times good.”  Then threw a leg over to straddle the bike.

 

And dear God, Lance felt his mind go blank and his face flush with heat.  In that moment, with the quick and confident motion he threw a leg over the bike, Lance’s heart had stopped then picked up twice as fast.  Lance knew this reaction but shook his head and instead muttered at himself to calm down, that Keith was just being cocky and playful.

 

“What was that?”  Keith called.

 

“I said go cut your shitty mullet!”  He huffed as he sat right behind him.

 

Keith snickered, feeling rather pleased by the reaction.  He started the bike, the motor rippling in the air and purring underneath them.  Lance gave a yell then cursed in Spanish, hands clawing his shoulder.  This time Keith laughed out loud.  “Sorry but jeez.  It’s just the engine starting.”

 

“You jerk!  Give a guy warning,”

 

“Fine, fine.  You holding on?”  Keith still smiled and raised his arms a bit, showing Lance he could grab his torso.

 

Lance attentively let go of the shoulders and instead wrapped his arms around Keith.  He wondered if he should be embarrassed but Keith was offering so he would have thought it over before.  Lance pulled himself a bit closer and held on snuggly.  “Okay.  Okay I’m good.”

 

Keith revved the engine.  “You sure?”

 

“Keith, just go!” he bemoaned.

 

Keith began to grin as he leaned forward.  “Okay.  Hold on.”

 

Lance wish he could say he held on to Keith easily while casually glancing around.  That he whooped and cried out into the parking lot as they made their way down onto the street.  But it would be a lie.  The first few minutes of the ride were Lance gripping tighter, knees desperately clenching the seat and his head ducked down and eyes skewered shut.  His grip tightened even more when he heard the cacophony of other vehicles join the noise of the engine.

 

Keith glanced back a bit worried.  The grip around his waist had moved up to over his ribs and tightened even more, something he didn’t even know was possible.  So for the sake of the other boy’s sanity, and his own lungs, he called out.  “Lance, you good?”

 

“Yea!  Just peachy as pie.”

 

He rolled his eyes at the simile but tried again.  “How about you try enjoying the ride?  Look.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Sigh.  “Just look.  I” he paused.  Want to show you?  Want to see you see this?  Want to share this with you?  He felt the heat prickle his neck.  “you’re not going to want to miss this.”

 

Lance frowned a bit but something in Keith’s tone.  He wasn’t a person of many explanations or words but when he spoke Lance wanted to listen. 

 

Disgruntled he peeked his eyes open and saw the ground inches under his feet passing at an alarming rate.  He gave a small whine and closed his eyes again.  He took a deep breath and tried again, picking up his head so he wouldn’t see the ground.  He saw lights.  Building lights, car lights, neon glows and LED lights. 

 

Cautiously he picked his head up more.  Little by little he gained mobility in his head.  Keith chanced a glance and smiled.  He came to a decision and made a left instead of heading to the bridge.  He then began to make his way back down the island.  Call him selfish but _he_ didn’t want to miss this.

 

As Keith drove them farther down Park Avenue Lance definitely felt braver and braver with each passing block.  By the time Keith made a right he was sitting up straight with mild wonderment.  In his comfort Lance’s grip had loosened, so when Keith made the right he gave a yelp, hands scrambling for purchase.

 

“Hey now, don’t let go.”

 

“Sorry!”  Lance retightened his arms around the other’s waist.  Lance recognized Central Park and his brows scrunched in confusion.  Count to think of it, they had been driving for a while.  He knew he wasn’t a thoroughly bred New Yorker but according to the mental map he had assembled during his stay they were now in the lower part of the island.  The apartment was across the bridge in an upper part of the island.  He looked up at the street sign as they passed an intersection, making a left.  7th Ave.   “Uh, Keith?”

 

The driver threw a “yea?” over his shoulder.

 

Lance was going to voice his confusion but then focused around him.  Call him a child but give him something shiny and it had his attention.  And the street they were going down had a lot of shiny, shiny buildings and illuminating lights.  They were passing through a higher trafficked area so Keith had slowed significantly, carefully weaving between the cars.  Behind him Lance was looking left and right yet it wasn’t enough.  The buildings glowed with silver and neon light, reflecting and feeding each other.  People milled about, carrying bags, taking pictures, talking to each other or on the phone.  They vibrated through the city with the lights.  With the bright boards that announced musicals and shows.  That boasted brands and enticed shoppers with deals.

 

Now he was going to get dramatic, but he was told before he could be a bit of a drama queen.  And in that moment, he felt a hypersensitivity to his current situation that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

It made Lance feel whimsical and awestruck.  So many lights, so many different people, yet everyone together at a single moment.

 

 It made him realize the significance of him being here.  He was here without . . . without Kyle.  He had been worrying about that in the beginning.  Of being without him.  Of going out and catching a glimpse, thinking he saw him.  It was a fair worry, he had gone through a significant amount of time with him and had grown to have the expectation that he would always be there.  And there had been moments, the style of one person’s hair, the smile of another, a ghost in the crowd.  And he looked across the crowd now and pushed past his imagination then looked up.  In truth the towering skyscrapers made him feel small but not weak.  He was here and he was fine.  He was standing, or sitting at the moment, strong in the powerful center of this metropolis.    Alone but fine.

 

Keith made a quick swerve around a car and his arms tightened.  Well, maybe not completely alone.  Lance looked at the other that he had his arms wrapped around.  Some of Keith’s hair came out from the bottom of the helmet, his hand gripped the handles and led them through traffic with practice.  Lance hadn’t known him for long but something in him had settled that Keith was in his life for good, him being in New York with him wasn’t going to be something he forgot.  And it made him smile. 

 

So, no he wasn’t really alone.  He had Keith.  Then he remembered Shiro waiting for them back at the apartment.  Then there was Hunk and Pidge who would be there in a few days.  His mom and family waiting back home.  No he wasn’t alone at all.

 

He turned back to the city around him.

 

Through the review mirror, and quick glances back, Keith had been looking at Lance’s reaction.  At the wonderment and how the lights shined through the visor, just enough to illuminate his deep blue eyes.  Yup, worth it.

 

He began making their way back up to the Queensboro Bridge.  As they went through the streets Lance held on more snuggly.  Less for feeling like his life was threatened and more for comfort.  At one moment Keith let go with one hand to lightly place his hand over Lance’s arms, as of to make sure this was real.  After a moment Lance answered with a small squeeze of his arms.  Under the helmet Keith grinned.  Once on the bridge he leaned forward a bit, resting more weight on Keith while he admired the river.  Keith didn’t give a single protest, smoothly leading them back home.

 

That night, after a shower, over food Lance happily retold Shiro how they had driven down 7th St and through the thicker parts of the city.  How everything looked pretty and there were tons of people out and about.  Keith was mostly quiet but was smiling into his box of take out. 

 

Shiro listened to Lance’s enthusiasm and gave Keith a small knowing smile but bit his tongue for the most part.  He could tease Keith later.  They said their goodnights. 

 

In the privacy of their room, once they laid in their beds, Lance’s voice traveled across the room.  “Hey Keith?  That was a lot of fun.”

 

Keith could practically feel the smile.  His mouth quirked up as well.  “It was.”  He admitted.  “It really was.”

 

“Seriously, thanks, thank you.  I don’t think I would have been able-  not just the bike.  All of the past week.  I-“

 

“Lance” he said softly. 

 

Lance sighed  “Yeah.  Just, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome Lance.  Just get some rest and . . . if you want we could talk about it tomorrow.  We’re both pretty tired.”

 

“On your bike?”

 

Keith gave a playful sigh.  “Sure.”

 

Lance smiled into the dark appreciatively.  “Okay, tomorrow.”  He promised.  “Good night.”

 

“Night.”

 

Both fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.  Keith eager to hear what he had to say, where else they could go.  What else they could do, he knew he was on a time table, his time was limited.  Lance was thinking of maybe a cute dessert shop where they could talk.  He could treat him, and explain better exactly what he appreciated.

 

 

 

But it would have to wait.

 

 

The next morning Shiro called for them to wake up.  Lance grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Keith huffed an obscenity to his older brother as he tried to curl back into the bed.  Lance glanced up at the curled figure in the bed wondering what the exact consequences of him pulling the blankets off or dropping him to the floor would be.  Lance stood and took a step closer.

 

“Touch my bed, blankets, or me and you’re sleeping on the fire escapes.  Sans blankets.”

 

“Touchy touchy.”

 

Before Keith could respond by snuggling deeper into his bed there were a few quick rapping noises.  They were both quiet then Shiro called.

 

“Lance?  Can you get the door please?”

 

It was a second delayed but Keith frowned and pulled the blankets off his face.  There was something off.

 

But Lance was already walking out the room, stretching up and twisting till his bones gave a light crack.  “Yea, sure.”

 

Keith sat up.  Shiro always answered the door.  He was cautious like that; Shiro would always try to answer the door just to be sure in case of . . . well anything.  Keith followed Lance out and stood in the hall warily.

 

Shiro then came out of the room, a smile playing on his lip and phone out.  Keith gave him a confused look then glanced to the door that Lance was opening.  Shiro stepped into the living room.

 

Lance swung the door open and blinked.  Then he let out a surprised “wha!” that sounded an awful more like a squawk, eyes widening in a cartoonish manner after he rubbed them.

 

“Surprise!” cried some voices from the hall.  Lance was frozen in surprise, eyes blinking rapidly but a smile creeping across his mouth.

 

“Well don’t just stand there gaping like a fish.” came an over exasperated voice that sounded more amuse than annoyed.

 

Lance seemed to be going more on muscle memory, arms coming up.  “I, you guys are here!?!”

 

“Lance!” burst a deeper voice, as if they were barely able to contain their own excitement.  Then a bigger young man stepped in and swept him into a bone crushing hug.  Lance’s arms immediately wound around him and he laughed.

 

“Hunk my buddy, my best friend my pal!”  he wheezed but was now laughing into his shoulder.  Lance flailed one arm, reaching down a bit and grasping a thin arm, lurching them forward. “Pidge!” he cried. The smaller figure laughed as they fell forward and was immersed in the tangle of limbs that were the older and bigger two.  Lance only grinned wider as Hunk adjusted an arm to include the smaller one.  A few choice Spanish words were being dropped over the other excited cries.   Amidst it there was then a small sniffle and a cracking voice.

 

The smaller head poked up.  “Oh no, don’t start with the water works already.”

 

Hunk loosened his arms a bit so he could get a better look.  And yea, sure enough, tears were beginning to fall from bright blue eyes.  “I can’t help it!”

 

“Oh no Lance!”  Hunk wailed and then tightened his arms around the group.  He began sniffling as well.

 

“Yup, there goes the other one!”  Pidge huffed but still buried their face affectionately in Lance’s chest.  Not to hide their own misting eyes at all.

 

Shiro was chuckling fondly, recording the whole thing.  As they continued to cry and laugh, all while holding each other, wailing disbeliefs and laments of time too far apart, Keith quietly watched the scene unfold.  He took a step back, further into the hall.  Lance looked so happy, his smile making even his cheeks hurt in second hand pain.  But something in him that had been light and excited plummeted to his stomach with a dead weight.  His throat was closing in an awful itchy and panicky way.

 

 He realized his time wasn’t just limited, it was up.

 

* * *

 

So New York City is the title song and inspiration for this story.  

 

And I'm super sorry it's been so long!!! Apparently after Uni you're supposed to find a job.  And its super hard and sucks.  But here's the next chap, more to come and getting excited.  Also wasn't that new season crazy?!?!

drop kudos and comments, i like talking to you guys!


End file.
